Alone
by kari03
Summary: Rukas been sent to boarding school, there she is kept under the watchful eye of her irritating older brother Matt and his best friend Lucas. Bad things have been happening to Ruka shes nearly been kidnapped, shes hearing voices and a vampire is after her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It hurts, but why? I knew this was going to happen. Stupid parents, stupid big over protective brother! It's all his fault! My parents were offered a job to travel the world to look for old artefacts as they were geologists, they haven't worked as geologists ever since my brother and I were born. I could have stayed in Oakland where it's always sunny, where I've lived my entire life, where my friends are, where it's so familiar. But no my brother had to open his mouth and say I couldn't take care of myself and that it would be better if I went to boarding school with him where he can 'keep an eye on me'. He twisted my parent's arms and they agreed I was going to boarding school in West port. I would have argued that I didn't want to go to boarding school and that I COULD take care of myself I'm 16 for goodness sake! But they guilt tripped me into going by saying 'if you don't go we won't go either' and so I had no choice.  
Matts always been overprotective of me ever since I was almost kidnapped by some stranger, I was nine at the time, my brother was late to walk me home, so I decided to walk home by myself. It was a bright day so I thought I would be safe, I was walking home alone when a car came up to me, the man inside asked me if I wanted a ride I said no and continued walking. He got out of the car and grabbed my arms and pulled me towards the car. Matt came just in time and hit the stranger with a rock from the side of the road, he must of hit him hard cause the guy was feel unconscious, he was arrested. But ever since that day he's been keeping tabs on me. I mean I was scared but everything was okay, it's nice to see he cares and all but its getting way out of hand, I love my brother. He just needs to give me some space. Even with him at boarding school, he would ring everyday and talk to me for 20 minutes a day, he would text me _are you at school? Are you at home? Your okay? Where are you? You're not alone right? Ring me now!_ Aggg brothers!  
Why couldn't Matt (my Irritating always in my way brother) just stay home with me, for the last two years he had been attending boarding school, I asked why but he and my parents always ignored my questions and so I never bought it up again. I'd Looked at the pamphlet of the school 'West Port academy' it looked like a prison, high walls made of stone, Hugh dark classes, they had a gym and a pool as if id use it, everything looked so grand, I already hated it. At least I get my own room, I didn't want to be sharing my room with a total stranger it's just weird. There was a knock on the door I quickly sat upright on my bed, "Ruka honey can we come in" it was mom and dad. I guess they want to talk one last time before me and Matt leave tomorrow grrr…  
"Yeah come in", I said it without any emotion.  
"Honey we just want to know if you're packed for tomorrow and if you needed anything else?" Mum said.  
Why do we have to go through this it's just going to make you upset I thought, "No I have everything, I've packed all my belongings, the bags next to the door and don't worry I gave Matt my plane ticket just in case I decided to rip it into pieces", I said this with as much anger as I could.  
"Ruka please don't be angry, we don't want to make you leave but your 16 you're a big girl now. You'll be fine at boarding school" dad said a little sad.  
"Fine, I don't want to get into an argument let's leave this conversation on a 'happy note' okay, I'll be gone tomorrow and you two can live your lives the way you always wanted without kids" I said this with sarcasm; I was starting to get irritated! It's been 3 months about the same thing over and over again '_you'll enjoy boarding school honey'_ my parents would say, sigh…  
Mom started talking I zoned out I don't want to get angry at them when this would be the last time I see them for a while. All of a sudden I heard my name being said but it wasn't said out loud it was in my head? 'Ruka' the dangerous silky voice spoke, I've heard this voice in my head ever since I heard the news I was going to boarding school, it's as if this voice didn't want me to go either I smiled at that thought. I was going crazy but lately I've been hearing it more and more, and each time I hear it, it gets angrier and despite each time. It sent shivers down my back.  
I was snapped back to reality when my Mum said "I'll email you whenever I get the chance okay. Get some rest you have a long day tomorrow, I'll get Matt to take your bags down for you. I love you Ruka" She hugged me and left the room, I didn't return the hug.  
Dad looked at me with pleading eyes "When she emails you please reply, it's hurting her that you and Matt are leaving. You will be fine honey. I love you" Dad kissed me on my forehead as he did ever since I was little he hugged me and left my empty room that I was going to miss.

Matt walked into my room soon after. I was going to scream at him, but I was too tired to have the conversation for the fiftieth time. Matt sat on my bed I rolled my eyes at him "I'm sorry you're going somewhere you don't want to be, but with time you will understand why you had to leave, you will be safe at boarding school. I know you hate going to new places but I'll be there" he said this smiling at me. What did he mean have to leave, and being safe? And then again I heard the voice in my head 'Rukaaaa' it was being screamed at me, it gave me a headache. Matt looked concerned I just put up my hand. He knew what I meant he picked up my bag turned his head and said 'good night Ruka'. He closed my door, today had been exhausting with all the arguments I pulled the black and white duvet over me and put my head on the pillow and feel asleep almost instantly._  
I was dreaming, It was a cold night the sky was clear with many shiny stars, my heart was beating fast I was running away from the boarding school. I could see behind me the school getting smaller and smaller this made me smile, I was going to be free. I was running into the forest it was dark, and quiet to quiet then all of a sudden I heard a branch snap I turned around to see something running after me. I felt fear run through my body along with adrenalin it made me run even faster but not fast enough. Whatever had been running after me had caught me, it rapped its cold hands around my waist I struggled and screamed but he was strong he turned me around and thrusts my body to his. I looked up it was a man he looked to be the same age as my brother he had the most darkest green eyes I had ever seen, one of his muscular arms were rigid around me and one was wrapped around my mouth to prevent me from screaming any more, in the moon light his skin looked so dull and lifeless, he made me feel dizzy and my heart was beating even faster. He didn't even look tired from running after me, strange I thought. I was trapped I tried to struggle under is iron grasp but couldn't. The man looked at me seriously and said with a pleading voice "your safe with me, please don't run away, I lost you I..."  
_I woke up to Matt knocking on the door, dam it I thought what did _he_ want to say 'I lost you I..' it felt so real, what the hell had I just dreamed, my breath was ragged and my heart was beating so fast, it was like I had run a mile. "Can I come in" matt said weary of what I'd be like today.  
I rolled my eyes and got out of bed "yeah come in" I said tiredly.  
"Are you okay?" Matt said questioningly. What was that about I thought did he think I would run away? Where would I go? Tears were about to come out, this always happened when I got angry.  
"Yeah, I'm going to get ready okay" He nodded and left me be. I got in the shower got dressed in my favourite black dress, I liked it so much it was heavily pleated, so whenever you twirled it would twirl so beautifully. I put on the matching shoes with silver buckles and reached for my black scarf when I heard the voice again ' RUKAAAAAAA' I feel to the floor unable to breath, what was happening to me, I'm going crazy I thought. Matt walked into my room without knocking, he was quickly by my side "what's wrong" he said in a desperate voice.  
I caught my breath "just a really bad headache don't worry I'm still going to the stupid school" I said with venom. He didn't deserve what I was doing all the anger and hatred but I didn't care I was hurting, I was going somewhere without my parents, to a strange place with strange people.  
"I'll go get something for your headache" he said with caring eyes.  
"No I'm fine now" I got up but nearly feel back down, Matt caught me and helped me down stairs.  
Just before we reached the kitchen I ripped my arm from his grip "I don't want to upset mum and dad so don't tell them what happened upstairs, they might think I was faking it any way…" I said a little upset.  
Matt complied and didn't say a word. Mom and Dad had made blue berry pancakes for breakfast; they were mine and Matts favourite. We ate in silence. I helped clear the table and heard the taxi roll up into the drive way, it was taking me and Matt to the airport.  
"The taxis here Ruka" Matt yelled.  
Before I could think I heard the voice again "Rukaaaaaa don'tt", I have to go I thought. We said our goodbyes Mom hugged me while dad and Matt put the bags in the car. I was glad I left without leaving my parents upset by my behaviour. Dad hugged me and reminded me to email back as soon as possible they were leaving tomorrow to Egypt.  
Matt opened the door for me I didn't look at him, I waved good bye it was going to a long time when the four of us would be together I thought. I wanted to cry so badly but I didn't want to cry in front of my brother I was angry with him and that's that!  
We reached the airport twenty minutes later. I got out of the car and headed toward the back of the car; Matt paid the taxi driver and got the bags out of the car. I was about to grab my bag when Matt started hugging me. I felt confused "Ruka please look at me. I'm sorry Ruka that you're going somewhere you don't want to be. But with time you will understand you will be safe there. I know your sad so just let it out just cry" He said this with love, the anger melted up and I started crying. "I'm sorry to Matt" I said with a shaky voice. All of a sudden Matt tensed up, my entire body started shaking and feel to the floor Matt caught me just before I hit the ground, what was happening to me? I looked up to see Matts face I couldn't see well because of the tears I wiped them away and saw his face full of shock he wasn't looking at me, but straight ahead. I turned and saw a black silhouette blocking the entrance to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Why can't I stop shaking and who is that?" I said out loud. Matts attention turned to me gripping me harder than before. The silhouette was walking towards us. I felt scared I couldn't move, why wasn't Matt answering me? The silhouette was only a few steps away from me It was a man he looked angry and he was looking straight at me with his piercing deep sea blue eyes, he was tall about 6 foot 2, with black shiny hair and extremely muscular, I suddenly felt scared. I was ripped out of my brothers arms and into his, he smiled an evil smile. I tried to scream to draw other people's attention but my mouth was covered and his head was lowered towards my ear I could smell rust coming off his mouth it reminded me of blood, "don't waste your breath, they can't hear you. They can't see…" His voice was familiar it was the voice in my head. I'm going crazy, I need help! Matt had tackled the blue eyed man to the floor, I feel too. I had no idea how fast Matt was the second he hit the man he grabbed my hand and ran into the airport the man just laid there he looked furious. "I'll get her eventuallyyy…" said the blue eyed man in a low voice. I turned my head to look at him, he was gone?. "Are you okay?" matt said again for the second time today, I was starting to get annoyed.  
"What the hell just happened shouldn't we call the cops or something?" I was still shaking and my voice was extremely quiet.  
Matt grabbed my hand we walked to a shop, he bought water, and I drank it fast, my throat burned.  
"Don't worry about what happened there it was just some kid playing a joke on me by using you" Matt said this in a serious tone, there was something I was missing that he didn't want me to know. I decided there and then I wasn't going to push the matter; I was scared out of my mind I wanted to get the hell out of here. Matt continued "also don't tell anyone what happened here okay not even mom and dad?" it was more like a demand when he said that. "I won't tell anyone, but when you're ready to tell me what just happened to me will you tell me the truth?" I asked Matt a little scared of him to.  
He pulled me into a bear hug he looked sad, the fear I felt vanished "I will, I promise" Matt said assuring me. I couldn't even be trusted to know what just happened! I'm not weak Matt! I thought.

That whole event reminded me of the time I was nearly kidnapped when I was nine, I shuttered.  
The plane ride went in blur I was so freaked out with what happened it made me exhausted I slept for the entire ride. Matt woke me up when we landed I was groggy, he laughed I hit him. I was basically leaning against him the entire time out of the airport in west port. The air was nice and cooling it was 5pm here. We got into the taxi which drove us to the boarding school. Me and Matt never talked about what happened in Oakland again. He helped me take my bad out of the car when we reached west port academy. Matt obviously knew his way around, this place was huge! It scared me; I could get lost and never be found. Matt opened a door to the reception area.  
"Hello how can I help you?" the blond hair lady said. "Hi my name is Mathew Mason, and this is my sister Ruka Mason she is a new student here, could you please tell me her dorm number and give me here class schedule along with mine. Thank you". Matt said with a smile. I could of asked for all this myself, but as usual my over protective brother thought I was incompetent to do so.  
"Oh yes just take a seat there while I get everything ready for you" said the receptionist with enthusiasm it made me feel sick. We took our seats and ten minutes later she called us back to her " Hi Ruka this is you class schedule, classes start in 2 days so you're welcome to look around school, I'm sure you big brother here can show you around the place. That is if you don't mind Matthew" she said with a smile while handing Matt his schedule. The receptionist continued with a frown on her face "as for your dorm room I'm sorry, I know you asked for a room by yourself, but right now there are none available, I'm sorry. You will be sharing a room with a girl called Kerry, she's two years ahead of you. Since your application was late to attend this school your sleeping arrangement you wanted were unable to be provided." Just what I needed, I hate this school already, Matt talked before I could say anything. "That's fine don't worry about it." Don't worry about it! They sent a stupid letter saying I got a single room just for ME! Stupid school, it was the one thing I ssked for! I hate my life!  
"Okay well you're in the girls dorm obviously" she joked I rolled my eyes "you are in room 308 on the highest floor, there are nice views from up there" she said, as if that would make things better. Me and Matt both said thank you, she handed me a map of the school, Matt helped me with my bags and we were off to my room.

"Guys aren't allowed in the girls dorms after 8:30pm and vice versa", he said with a laugh. I sighed "how about we go to your dorm first so I know where you are when I need you" I said with a serious tone.  
"Sure" he said. On the way to the boys dorm I looked out to see the schools environment, It wasn't as bad as I thought it was it was kinda welcoming, but it was dark, there were a few lights between the girls and guys dorms it didn't look to bad for 6pm at night. The buildings were tall made of stone it looked centuries old. We entered the boys dorms there were a few boys around all looking at me and Matt, can't they see I can see them staring, jerks! It looked all new inside all modern, it didn't suit the building's exterior, bright and colourful on the inside, darks and scary on the outside. We took many turns to get to Matts room, I was tired from all the walking already! Matts room was on the second floor room 203. There was shuffling going on his room, Matt tensed and positioned me behind him, he opened the door. "Lucas, you gave me freight, what are you doing?"  
"Sorry Matt I thought I'd change the positions our bed faced" Lucas said with a laugh. He was moving the beds to stare out the window? Strange I wouldn't want to do that, waking up to the sun every morning I would hate that.  
"Lucas this is my sister Ruka, Ruka this is Lucas my best friend" Matt introduced us, I was shocked when I saw his eyes they were the colour green the deepest darkest coloured green eyes I had seen, reminded me of my dream, I started to breath heavily, instantly Matt pulled me to him, eyes full of concern. "We should take you to the nurse, you've had one hell of a bad day" he said with a smile. "I'm fine, could we…", I was cut off when I heard the voice in my head again "Rukaaa I'm cominggg forrr youuu…", I started shaking like I did when we were at the airport and I fainted in my brothers room. When I woke up Matt and Lucas were no longer in the room, it looked dark outside it was 9pm. I heard people talking outside the room, I stayed still in the bed so I could hear. "he found us at the airport" it was Matt talking, but who was he talking to? "how dare he come near her, he hurt her last time what is he planning this time" It was Lucas, he was talking with so much anger it confused me, what were they talking about? It sounded like they were talking about me but the rest just didn't make sense last time?, what happened last time? Just as I got out of bed Lucas came into the room, I was still dizzy from fainting that I collapsed onto the floor, Lucas caught me just in time, his arms were around my waist gently, he helped me stand up, he looked gorgeous his eyes were beautiful, his face was full of concern looking at me my heart speed up. "Thank you" I said very quietly. He smiled "It's okay, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself on your first day at the boarding school", he chuckled. His voice was beautiful to, I blushed god this is embarrassing. "I heard you and Matt talking, it seem like one of you were angry, I couldn't hear much, what were you talking about?" I lied I don't want to seem like an ears dropper. "it was nothing just guy stuff", great another person in my life that doesn't want to tell me anything even if it has something to do with me, I decided then that I didn't want to know him any more than I already did. "Oh okay, where Matt?" I said tiredly. "He's gone to get us dinner; Matt said you hadn't eaten all day except for breakfast. Maybe that's why you passed out". "Yeah maybe," I realized Lucas was still holding me, I think he realized too then, he let go of me. I got up to get out of the room, it felt stuffy after fainting, Lucas grabbed my hand "where do you think you're going?" he said questioningly. I stared at the arm he grabbed he released it, why should I tell him where I was going? I sighed "just outside I need air". "I'll come too then" Lucas said. "No you don't need to" I said with a little force, the hatred was coming out now. Matt opened the door "finally your awake you were out for an hour or so, I've put your bags in your dorm and made your bed. I rang Mom and Dad to let them know we have arrived I said you were sleeping, I bought nachos from the cafeteria for dinner". Then he stared at us like he just interrupted something, he shrugged and put the 3 plates of nachos on the table. "I'm not hungry right now, but thank you. Can you show me to my room when you're done?" I asked Matt ignoring Lucas.  
As usual he looked worried since I choose not to eat. "Just eat a little please, I'll show you after were done okay". "Fine" I said. I picked at my food. Lucas and Matt talked the entire time, talking about their time apart and what they were up to. I sat there bored. Once we were done Matt showed me to my room where I was going to meet my roommate eventually, Lucas decided to tag along. Just before we left Matt said something "Oh I forgot to tell you, your room mates already here, I also forgot to tell you… ummm, don't be mad okay, I didn't plan it. Your roommate is my girlfriend" Lucas laughed. Oh my god, all I could think was when Matts not babysitting me, his girlfriends going to be babysitting me! I already hate her; the hate towards Matt was starting to grow too. "I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't want to make you angry" Matt said pleading. "I think she already is" Lucas laughed harder. I kept my mouth shut, that's it he's getting the silent treatment, I don't care how childish this is, I'm not talking to Matt, Lucas was enjoying this, im going to try and avoid him to, He most probably already been recruited to spy on me just as Kerry!  
We reached my dorm, Matt opened the door Kerry hugged Matt straight away, thank god they didn't kiss in front of me gag. Matt introduced us, I said very little, she offered to show me around the school, she looked nice but whatever I talked about to her it would eventually hit Matts ears. I had to be careful around her. Matt and Lucas left my room around 11pm, Matt said he would see me outside the girls dorms at 10am tomorrow. Kerry and Lucas were going to tag along while Matt showed me around. Once they left I went to the Bathroom got changed into my pj's said goodnight to Kerry and feel asleep instantly.

* * *

Hey :) i hope your enjoying the story so far.  
Please review! happy reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I Slept a dreamless sleep, its been awhile since that's happened, it felt good. Whenever I did dream it would scare the hell out of me, I would wake up sweaty and my heart would be beating so fast, I could hardly breath. It felt good to wake up without all that happening to me. Kerry wasn't in the room, it was 7am, the time difference was a benefit, it felt like 10am instead of 7am. I got up and went to the bathroom, had a shower and got dressed in my sleeveless red silky top, skinny black jeans and black scarf, it was mildly cold day. I went back to my dorm, there were more girls here then there was yesterday, they didn't look to friendly, great I rolled my eyes. I opened my door to my dorm Kerry was sitting on the bed, she was dressed in a green dress, she looked like a model, but she had way to pale skin. Her eyes looked towards the door to me.  
"Good morning Ruka", she said with a smile.  
"Good morning" I replied.  
"You didn't have to get up so early there's still 2 hours before we meet up with Matt and Lucas, but since your up do you want to have breakfast together?" Kerry asked. I honestly didn't feel hungry, but I didn't want to offend my roommate.  
"Yup sure, I just need to send an email to my mum then you can lead the way" I smiled back.  
I turned on my lap top and secured a wireless connection, my mum had emailed me three times already, I sent a quick reply saying _Hi Mum and dad, I'm fine Matt's fine too. He's going to show me around today. Have fun in Egypt. Bye. _Short and simple with a hint of anger great.  
We ended up meeting Matt and Lucas at the cafeteria, I felt like it was planned. I guess I'll be seeing a lot of Lucas, he can't be avoided for long since he seems to be glued to my brother, I laughed at the thought. "What's so funny?" Lucas asked me.  
"Nothing…" I replied.  
His face feel, to bad I get to keep secrets to. I picked at my breakfast, I chose a muffin.  
All four of us sat together, Matt was sitting next to Kerry, opposite me and Lucas, they were all talking I just sat there quietly felt like the third wheel, but in this case I would be the fourth. I was starting to feel nervous about the school.  
"Are you not hungry?" Lucas asked me.  
I really wanted to not answer him, but I knew if I didn't he would keep an even bigger eye on me! I decided I would give closed answers from now on.  
"No, not really." I continued to pick at my muffin, it was dry and didn't taste that great anyway.  
"You hardly ate anything yesterday, are you okay?" Matt asked me in his brotherly tone.  
"Let the girl eat when she feels like it, she's not going to eat more if you tell her to" Kerry stated  
I smiled at her, at least she didn't agree with my brother, I guess I could get along with her.

After breakfast Matt showed me around, I was talking five classes chemistry, physics and biology were all in the same building, which was good for me less likely to get lost in this jungle. Statistics and Classics were on the opposite sides of the school, far away from my dorm, I hate walking!  
I found out Lucas was going to be in my classics class, he found out that he didn't have his requirements for uni and so had to take statistics to meet it, we were in the same class! I was pushed up a year and while he was pushed down a year. The spy has done a great job, my brother must be so happy! As they showed me around I found a place where I could be alone, but Matt told me not to go near the lake. I have no idea why and I wasn't about to ask. I could relax near the lake it looked beautiful huge trees all around, it was quiet and isolated, the way I liked it. It looked familiar though like I'd been here before. I just had to get away from Matt, He would hate me going to the lake by myself, I'll just have to wait a while before I go. Lucas looked at me as if he knew what I was planning, to bad I'll go where I please I thought. I went back to my room and waited for tomorrow to come, the first day of school.

'Rukaaaaaa' I woke up instantly, my heart was beating, my forehead was sweaty, I felt like I couldn't move. _GET OUT OF MY HEAD_, I screamed in my head. I was breathing in and out deeply. I closed my eyes to calm myself down, breath slowly, in out in out, I chanted. I opened my eyes Kerry was looking at me.  
"Are you okay?" she asked stepping towards me before there was a knock at the door. Who would be here at 8am in the morning? School didn't start till 9am. Kerry opened the door, it was Lucas?  
He looked at Kerry. "I'm going to go get ready, I'll see you at breakfast Ruka?" said Kerry still looking worried. Why was she leaving all of a sudden? "kay" is all I said. Strange I thought. Lucas walked into the room, he sat on my bed he looked at me seriously my heart started to beat faster, all thoughts of the voice disappeared. God he was hot why did I have to feel attracted to him, I'll never act on it I thought to myself. Lucas asked me "What happened?" I didn't know what he was referring to so I looked confused, no way in hell was I going to tell him about the voices in my head, I didn't want everyone to know I was crazy, the voice was getting stronger by the day.  
"Nothing, why are you here? Why didn't Matt come up with you?" I asked confused.  
"Kerry and Matt were meant to meet up before breakfast, to have some alone time. She must have over slept cause she wasn't answering her phone when Matt was ringing, so I came over to see what was going on, while Matt got ready, plus he told me to check up on you to." Lucas answered while looking at me with concern.  
Either he was telling me the truth or he was really good at lying. Whenever I was scared or stressed my brother always popped out of nowhere to consol me, looks like I have another person who wants to do the same. Never alone, everyone must think I'm so weak, I feel like crying right now.  
"You look really tired, maybe you should go to the nurses?" He moved closer to me, putting his hand on my head, His hands were cold it made by skin tingle, I blushed I barely knew him and he was already acting like we were close? Maybe he's crazy to? I laughed at the thought. He saw me blush, my skin felt hot he chuckled. I got out of bed, I don't think hes heard of personal space which he was invading into.  
"school starts in an hour I'm going to get ready". He nodded "I'll wait here for you, we can meet up with Lucas and Kerry together". "kay?"Why would you stay in MY room while I'm not in there, god he was nuts! Or as over protective as my brother! I guess the men in my life hadn't heard of SPACE! I should have said NO!  
I got ready in twenty minutes; the uniform wasn't bad it was a black pleated skirt which sat just above the knees. The top was a nice bright long sleeved white shirt, I hated white I always dropped something on it. I put on a black vest over the white shirt. Put on my matching black sandals and walked out of the bathroom. Lucas was lying on my bed? What the hell! He got up the instant he saw me, I never noticed what he was wearing his uniform made him look even more hot, you could see his muscular chest through his white shirt, his tie was neatly done, his black pants looked well iron, he looked like a model, what was he doing around my brother I thought. He asked me if I was ready, I quickly combed my hair letting it out hiding my pointy ears, put eye liner on smooth white skin and nodded at him I was ready. We walked out of the girls' dorm he was walking extremely close to me, I decided to move to put space between us, and he just moved closer. What was his problem? We didn't talk at all; we meet up with Matt and Kerry in the cafeteria. They were waiting for us, Matt and Kerry were sitting close to close, the instant Matt saw me he put space between him and Kerry, Kerry laughed, I smiled. We ate breakfast together, Matt said he would meet me for my breaks, I tried saying no, but Lucas and Kerry joined in saying it's not nice being alone on the first day, I shrugged. I wasn't planning to meet up, I was planning to go to the lake, I put my sketch book in by bag, I love drawing, it would give be something to do, plus drawing always relaxed me. Matt didn't look convinced that I would meet up with him, I rolled my eyes and got up " bye", is all I said, they all said bye to but Lucas added "see you forth period" and laughed. I didn't give him an answer and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I walked into my homeroom, My home teacher Mr MacKay introduced me, I took my seat at the back of the class, people just gave me weird looks, I shrugged It off, new kids were always treated as outsiders. "I hate this" I mumbled to myself. No one in the class even tried to say hello to me, I didn't bother to try and make friends I was okay being alone, it didn't bother me. What did bother me was that people were talking about me without knowing me! I looked around the class, everyone at this school looked pale! They needed to sit in the sun! The bell rang I slowly made my way out of the class, with people's eyes still glues to me. Chemistry and biology was fun, the teachers made the subjects interesting. We were put in a seating plan for all my classes so far, that was good since I didn't know anyone. My lab partners were friendly, guess they were acting so that I didn't screw up the assignments I bet, I acted fake in front of them. After the first two periods we were given tea break which lasted 20 minutes, Matt was waiting outside my class. I pulled my hand into a fist to controlling my anger. He's just doing what big brothers do I thought to myself. We sat out near the boys dorm, I talked a bit to Kerry trying not to be rude, she genuinely looked like she wanted to be my friend, Lucas on the other hand looked like he wanted to irritate the hell out of me, or he just hadn't heard of boundaries or personal space. He sat right next to me leaving no space between us on the bench and constantly looked at me with concern pasted all over his face! All I could think was why wasn't Matt saying anything? When you need him, he's useless I thought. I got up there was only 2 minutes before the bell was going to go off anyway.  
Matt realized this and said "meet you at lunch kay?", I didn't answer.

Third period statistics was extremely boring, we jumped straight into the topics I hated standard deviations and algebra, kill me now I thought. After stats I had classics, I walked into the room, Lucas wasn't here yet thank god. I looked at the white board the seating arrangement was on the board, I looked at it twice. I was sitting right at the back corner, and guess who was sitting right next to me, that's right it was Lucas!! I felt tempted to rub his name out, but thought better of it when the teacher walked into the room. I took my seat, a couple seconds later Lucas walked in, looked at the board, then at me, amusement was playing on his face I wanted to rub it off his face so badly.  
"Hi partner" he chuckled, "Hi" I said looking at him as he took his seat. During the class while Mrs Goldberg, talked about Grease, Alexander the great, and Greek plays Lucas was staring at me the entire time, his gaze felt like it was burning through me, I've known him for three days and he's giving me so many different vibes, He needs to get a life! I ignored him the entire time. When the bell rang, I packed my bag as fast as I could and ran for the door, I didn't give Lucas time to react. I knew where I wanted to go, the lake. I've been thinking of it since I got here something felt familiar to me about it. I didn't get far I made it towards the exit when Lucas grabbed my hand and stopped me. "where are you going?" he looked angry and a bit confused. I struggled under his grip, "please let go of my hand, I just want to be alone for awhile, is that so bad?" I said this like I was pleading, what the hell is wrong with me. I could have just shrugged his hand off. I felt his grip get a bit lose, I stepped out of his hold and faced him this is when I heard the evil voice speak again, but this time it wasn't in my head, it was coming from behind me. I spun around, nothing was there? I was positive I heard something. "Did you hear something?" I ask Lucas.  
"Umm…no..I didn't? Maybe it was the wind?" He replied.  
I yanked my arm from his grasp, I felt like he was lying. This made him mad, It made me laugh. I heard the voice again, but in my head. This time it filled me up with power, "_come to the lake" _the voice demanded. I decided to run towards the lake maybe I'll find out what's happening to me?, I turned my head to see Lucas still looking mad, he was beginning to run after me. I felt like I was in primary school playing cops and robbers. Me being the robber trying to get free and Lucas being the cop trying to keep me in the dark.  
I was about ten metres away from the lake when Lucas caught me around my waist. I squealed "Let me go!" I said with a short breath. I was struggling but he didn't let go, so I decided to go limp.  
"Didn't Matt say your not allowed to go near the lake?" he said this in a really serious tone, it kind of scared me. I didn't answer. There were students walking pass us, no one even bothered to look at us. This school was majorly weird. Everyone, except for Matt, Lucas and Kerry acted like every other teenager I knew. The other students were the complete opposite. No one would help me. Lucas's grip tightened, I squirmed, he was hurting me now and no one was even trying to help me. Great. Lucas still stared at me! Like he's expecting me to do and say something "I'm sorry" I say quietly. His grip loosens he grabbed my hand instead and tugged me in the direction of the boys dorms where Matt and Kerry would be waiting for us. I took one quick glance at the lake, no one was there. Matt and obviously Lucas didn't want me to go near the lake, it just made me more determined to go there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucas's POV

I walked down the hall towards the room where I would be learning classics with Ruka, I was excited. I had talked to Mrs Goldberg and asked if I could be seated next to Ruka, she didn't mind and placed me next to her. I walked into the room looked at the white board me and Ruka were placed in the right hand corner at the back. I turned to Ruka a smile playing on my face, if she knew I asked to be seated next to her she would get angry. To my surprise she already looked angry.  
"Hi partner" I laughed, she responded with a "Hi" as her eyes followed me taking my seat.  
The class started a few minutes later, I tried talking to Ruka while the teacher was talking but she ignored me the entire time. I've waited so long to be around her and she doesn't even want to look at me, I felt hurt. I was caught up with my own thoughts that I nearly didn't catch Ruka leaving the class. Why did she not wait for me? We were meeting Matt and Kerry for lunch. Then it hit me, I felt sick. Ruka was going to the lake. I ran as fast as I could, which was really fast for me, one of my talents I could run faster than any vampire. But I had to slow down before I caught Ruka, I didn't want her to know yet, that me, Kerry, Matt and the entire school were vampires. This school was run to help old vampires (that looked like teenagers) to adjust to the new world; they could only attend this school if they had managed to control their bloodlust. Vampires could eat food to survive, but we wouldn't be that strong. Other continued to drain humans for the strength they obtained. Ruka was here because she was in danger from my species and the school acted as a sanctuary for her.  
I rounded the corner; Ruka was just outside the exit. I ran and grabbed her arm.  
"Where are you going?" I asked angrily, she looked confused and struggled under my grip. "Please let go of my hand, I just want to be alone for awhile, is that so bad?" Ruka said pleadingly. Her face made me ease my grip around her arm, she backed away from me. I didn't understand why she wanted to be alone? Who wants to be alone? That's when I heard _his_ voice, the vampire after Ruka. It called her name in the wind. Her face showed she was scared she turned around "Did you hear something?" she asked facing me again. I kept my face composed and told half the truth "Umm…no..I didn't? Maybe it was the wind?" while touching her arm. The vampire that was after her was my brother. I hadn't talked to him since he killed Ruka twenty years ago. We stood there for a while, she was thinking hard, maybe she saw through my lie? Why couldn't she just listen and follow orders god she was rebellious. It filled me with anger, if she listened to what me and Lucas told her she would be safe, but she's not listening and putting herself in danger! All of a sudden Ruka pushed my arm off her and began to run. That's the second time today she had done that to me, I snapped. I vowed to Matt I would help him protect her, but she wasn't making things easy. I ran and caught Ruka around her waist, she squealed "let me go!" she tried to look for help from other students who were walking by, none would help her, she was human no one would dare touch her with me being there. "Didn't Matt say you're not allowed to go near the lake?" I said with a serious tone, trying hard to hide my fury. I stared at her holding her tighter than before, I wanted an answer, she got the message "I'm sorry" she said quietly. Great I scared her. My grip loosed I grabbed her hand instead and tugged her in the direction of the boys dorms where Matt and Kerry would be waiting for us. I didn't speak to her the entire way there. When we reached Kerry and Matt I explained to them what had happened, Matt gave Ruka a lecture, and repeated "Do not go near the lake!", Ruka fought back "you're not the boss of me!" she sounded childish, it made me laugh. "Ruka, please listen" Kerry demanded. She stared at us with hate pouring out of her eyes. Matt was right when Ruka got mad, hate would radiate from her.  
After lunch Matt escorted Ruka to her classes. After school Kerry did rest of the babysitting, she didn't mind though after twenty years she got her baby sitter back and found her soul mate Matt.  
Twenty years, it's been twenty years since I last held Ruka in my arms. I loved her so much, but she died. I walked over to my bed and laid down today was full of emotion, old memories came flashing back. The vampire that was after her was my evil older brother Kaleb. He had Killed Ruka twenty years ago, and now that Rukas back he wants her again, but this time he won't get her that easily.  
Forty years ago, Me, Kaleb, Kerry and Ruka (can't believe her name is Ruka in her next life too) grew up together. Me and Kaleb were vampires but Kerry and Ruka weren't. Our parents got along they didn't care what we were they treated us like humans. As we got older mine and Rukas relationship turned into something more we were madly in love, Kaleb got jealous and decided to leave home. He had asked Ruka out before I did, she said no. Ruka never got along well with Kaleb, she told me he scared her, that he seemed cold, heartless. Kaleb hated the fact she chose me over him. He left I felt guilty that I had chosen a girl over my own brother but my guilt quickly melted when I arrived to pick Ruka up for a date one night. I found Rukas parents dead on the kitchen floor. The air in the house was filled with Kalebs stench. "Ruka! Kerry!" I yelled. I found Kerry lying on the floor in her room. She wasn't moving but I heard her heart beat. I bent down beside her body "Kaleb took Ruka" she said so quietly. "I'm going to kill him!" I yelled. "Change me" Kerry demanded in a quiet voice. When we were young Kerry had always said she wanted to be a vampire, she always saw it as being human just that you live forever. I didn't have to ask her are you sure; I bent down and changed her into a vampire, it saved her life and gave her a new one full of revenge.  
When her transformation was complete, whenever she felt the bloodlust I tried to give her my blood, but she never took it. She was strong, I hoped Ruka was that strong. Kerry and me searched for months to find Kaleb, we found him. We found out Ruka had died weeks after being kidnapped by him. Kerry was in rage and so was I, we tried to defeat Kaleb, we nearly did but he ran away. We searched again but could never find him. And now twenty years later I hear his voice. Bad things are about to happen. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lucas's POV

Matt stormed into our dorm, "what's wrong?" i asked. "Rukas giving us the silent treatment" he replied. I laughed. "I hate it when she does that" he said quietly. I felt sad , I just found her now she doesn't want to look or talk to me, great way to start! I thought. I decided I wouldn't tell him about hearing Kalebs voice, we were safe for now.  
'Knock knock" Kerry walked into our room. "What are you doing here?" Matt and I asked at the same time. "I'm giving Ruka some space, which you two boys aren't giving her. So no wonder she's giving all of us the silent treatment" she replied.  
Matt got up, "You don't know her like I do. She's different to what she was twenty years ago. The first second she thinks she's free she'll make a run for the lake!" he said a little angrily.  
We didn't want Ruka going near the lake, it was the only area that wasn't protected well enough, it was a safety route just in case the school caught on fire, vampire's burn easily. Kaleb would have no trouble, walking through the forest towards the lake; he wouldn't be able to put a foot onto the schools land as he was a blood lusting monster! But he could call out to her and make her follow him towards the forest where he could get her.  
"Fine, I didn't mean to leave just that she looked at me with hate and anger I couldn't handle it, I thought she might just want to be alone in the room. That's why I left" Kerry said a bit sad. "I'm sorry" Lucas apologised "it's okay, you know her better than I do, I just hope she'll want to know me, she barely talks to me. I've missed her" Kerry broke off. "Me to" I added. We all sat there quietly. Matts head quickly went up, "Rukas emotional states changed all of a sudden, she's not angry she's happy?" Matt's special gift is the ability to sense people's emotional state. I looked out the window "dam" I yelled. "She's running towards the lake" I continued I got up but was stopped "You already scared her today let me go, she won't care if her brother yells at her" Matt said. Matt and Kerry left the room, I watched as Matt ran towards her, she looked back and started running harder. Matt was faster though and caught her. I hated myself for scaring Ruka.  
I remember when I first meet Ruka and Matt it was about 7 or 8 years ago. I was running through the forest in Oakland I didn't know why, I just started running. I saw a young girl walking on the side of the road, she reminded me of Ruka her features, her light brown eyes and her thick black hair were all the same to the young Ruka I had grown up with. I heard a boy yelling after her "Ruka! Ruka wait!" my heart skipped a beat, my Ruka was back, even in her next life she was called Ruka. Ruka didn't hear the boys yell she was oblivious. All of a sudden a car stopped on her side of the road, a man got out and started to pull her towards the car, she tried to struggle but she was too weak to get out of his grasp. I was about to get out there and kill the bastard, but the boy who was yelling out to Ruka hit the man on the head with a rock from the side of the road, he fell face flat on the ground. Ruka hurried towards the boy and fainted in his arms. I was too focused on Ruka that I didn't see the man get up, neither did the boy. The man pulled out a knife, and made a stab towards Ruka, the boy spun around and was stabbed twice one I heard punctured his lung and the other on his lower throat, the man went for a third stab but I ran and stopped the man. My anger had sky rocketed, I threw the man towards the nearest tree, and he fell unconscious. I ran towards the boy, I owed him my life for saving Ruka. I bent down he opened his eyes "Help my sister" I looked at Ruka she was fine just unconscious. "What is your name" I asked. "Ma.. Matthew" he replied gasping for air. I could hear is heart beat slowing down, I made a quick decision. "Do you want to live Matthew?" I asked seriously. He couldn't talk anymore and nodded. I put my mouth to his neck, drew out my fangs and punctured his skin, drinking in his honey flavoured blood dry. I exchanged his blood for mine. After I was done, I checked on Ruka she was still unconscious, lucky for me I thought. I found Matthews cell phone and called for the police. I heard them approaching I quickly told Matthew I would be back and not to tell anyone about me. The police came I feel back into the forest they arrested the man, and took Ruka and Matthew to the hospital. Matthew was now a vampire, I just hope he didn't hate me for changing him. The change takes about a day, no one would know he was changing; he would be unconscious for a day. He'd start feeling like a vampire in the next 72 hours after awakening. I tracked down Matt and Rukas home. They were back at home a day later. I waited a couple of days, Matt finally walked outside to a park, he was alone. I went up to him and explained what was happening to him. He took the news rather well for an eleven year old, which pleased me. I told him about Ruka, and how sooner or later she would be in danger from Kaleb. He understood. I told him there's a place where you can control the bloodlust, which happened to be Westport academy. He didn't want to go, he said he was fine, but in the last two years he said he couldn't handle it and so joined the boarding school. I joined to, to give him company. I kept my distance from Ruka I didn't want to draw attention to Ruka just in case Kaleb was watching me. Matt asked me to promise him to protect and keep Ruka safe. I promised.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

It's been a long 3 month at West Port academy, I was already sick of it. Matt and Lucas were watching me like a hawk I couldn't even get close enough to the lake I tried a further three times. Matt stopped me twice and Lucas once. Kerry asked me questions everyday about my life. I lied painting my life with bright colours. I needed to get away. She was trying to be a good friend, but really I'd had enough and now Kerry Matt and Lucas were getting the silent treatment. I would go to classes, meet them near the boy's dorms and then return to my room with Kerry watching me intently. I emailed Mom and Dad to see if I could visit them in Egypt since I had a two week holiday which I did not want to spend at the boarding school, they replied that I couldn't as they were travelling all the time and were never in one spot. Well at least my parents were leaving me alone, just not the way I would have liked it though.  
I couldn't get away, I've just wanted to be alone even if it was for 5 minutes, the voice in my head couldn't even leave me alone, it keeps calling me to the lake.  
I'd asked Matt why I couldn't go to the lake, but he never answers. I didn't speak to Lucas ever since he had scared me near the lake, he tried to apologise but I wouldn't listen or answer. Today Matt and Kerry would be going out on a date, leaving Lucas to baby sit me! Hate this, Woke up this morning with a major headache I bet by the end of the day, it will be ten times worse since I'm stuck with Lucas. I was ignoring him, more than the others; he would try to talk to me during classics only to fail. I would talk to everyone once they eased up on the following my every move.  
It was 1pm, Kerry was all dressed up for her date with Matt, she looked really pretty. She wore a white dress with a gold belt around her flat stomach, gold shoes and gold earrings. Her thick black hair was out hiding the earrings. I smiled at her, to let her no she looked pretty. I jumped out of bed, Kerry's date with Matt was going to start in fifteen minutes and I didn't want to be around when Matt and Lucas would be here. Kerry went to the bathroom to touch up her makeup, I saw my chance I grabbed my bag filled with my art supply and walked out of the room. I ran down the stairs jumping down three stairs at a time where I could. I saw Matt and Lucas about to enter the building; I quickly walked into the girls bathroom, so that they wouldn't see me. I waited five minutes and opened the door, they were gone. My heart was beating fast from all the running and hiding, I ran outside, to see Lucas sitting on the bench in front of the girls dorms facing me. He looked mad, when didn't he look mad? Well it didn't matter obviously I wouldn't be going to the lake. Instead I walked in the direction of the library. I could hear Lucas behind me, god he walked loud when he was angry. I sat outside the library, it was the closest place to the lake. I pulled out my sketch book, and started sketching the part of the lake that kept calling out to me. I closed my eyes so my mind would go blank, so that when I saw the lake I would get the image I wanted to draw. I opened my eyes, Lucas's face was mere inches from my face, I didn't even hear him breathing near me when I had my eyes closed. He was trying to get a reaction out of me, I gave him a confused look. His blue eyes pierced into my light brown eyes, like he was looking for an answer to an un asked question, I knew the feeling I never got answers to my questions!. I got up and moved. "why did you leave the dorm without telling Kerry where you were going?" Lucas asked with a bit of irritation. I didn't answer, I hadn't talked to him for a month. This is longest I had done this for. Matt kept giving me sad looks, but I wasn't going to fold, now they knew how it felt to want something so bad.  
"You are so stubborn! Fine I guess I'll have to take advantage of this" Lucas said to me with a smirk.  
Now I was really confused, how can you take advantage of the silent treatment? He's making my headache worse, stop talking! "Okay here it goes, you know the balls in a month?" Lucas asked me. Oh my god Is all I could think.  
"So I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"  
He's asking me to the ball. Is he out of his mind! I don't even want to go! I hate dancing; I'm so clumsy I always fall down! Crap I'm going to have to open my mouth. But before I could even think of a nice way to say NO!, Lucas interrupted me "I'll take your silence as a yes" he laughed, I was lost for words, what a jerk! "Well I don't know about you but its cold here how about we go into the library?" he asked amusement still playing in his voice. Before I could protest he was walking towards the library, wish he didn't act this way, god he looked hot why couldn't he be normal!  
Well no point opening my mouth now, even if I said no, he would somehow twist it into a yes, I'd got to know him well enough through listening to him talking to Matt to see what he was like. I rolled me eyes.  
"Fine, I'll stay out here with you, in the cold. I wish I bought my jacket. How do you stand the called?" he asked outside the entrance of the library shivering. He should be called the master of manipulation. I got up and walked into the library, cursing under my breath, Lucas followed laughing, I was reaching my breaking point. Well at least the library will be quiet maybe it will make the headache go away and keep Lucas's mouth shout!

At the library, I put away my sketch book, Lucas kept peering at my book to see what I was drawing, it irritated me, seeing his judging eyes. All I would draw were trees, forest, rivers, and landscapes. It felt like places I had been even though for some of my drawings I hadn't. My favourite drawing, was one I drew of myself, I don't know why I drew it, my hand was drawing it, my mind had no control. It was me surrounded my blossom trees, the wind is blowing and the pink petals are falling all around me it kind of looked like snow, the grass under my feet look long and short. My expression looks so happy; I'm twirling around to look at the surroundings to the right hand side, the dress I'm wearing is twirling around my body to. The only thing I don't understand about the picture is there's a hand tightly around my waist, I can't see who it is as the person is covered by the tree. I keep wondering why I thought of drawing such a picture but never come up with anything.  
There was hardly anyone in the library, most of the students went back home, lucky I thought. I found the library stuffy and I was starting to feel sick and decided to go outside for air. I couldn't see where Lucas was though I didn't even notice when he left strange? I guess that's what I get for babbling in my head. He'll find me eventually anyway weird how he left though, thought he was my permanent babysitter. Well he's doing a crap job. It doesn't matter anyway I wasn't planning on going to the lake, so it doesn't matter if I leave. Why am I thinking so much about Lucas I don't need his permission to leave the library! I walked outside and sat on the bench where Lucas asked me to the ball. I don't know what to think about going to the ball, why did he ask me? Maybe Matt asked him so he can keep an eye on me? That's most probably it, and he most probably agreed pitying my brother for having a weak, childish sister who for some reason has to be on surveillance. I don't want to think of that anymore, when I'm angry I cry, also this 'stress' isn't making my headache any better. The sun was shining on my skin, it felt nice, I still felt sick though, maybe I caught a bug? Great I can't get sick in the holidays I'll have zero freedom, Matt will be glued to me for the rest of the year. I felt a tear roll down my cheeks I didn't wipe it, the sick feeling was turning into pain, my head was throbbing, I felt dizzy, I opened my eyes, the brightness of the sun hurt my eyes intensifying the pain. I could see Lucas walking towards me, he looked super mad! "I leave to get a book and not even five minutes once I'm gone. You disappear." Lucas said stalking towards me. I got up to run, the fear I felt towards him sprung up I did not want his cold hard hands hurting me. I'm such a coward. I took a couple steps in the opposite direction to Lucas. I started feeling really really dizzy and felt my body falling I couldn't stop myself from falling.  
Lucas caught me, I had no idea how, but he did. I closed my eyes tears still running. "Let go of me…please" I say quietly a little scared of what he'll do. "Finally you talk to me" he's says with a smile which I sensed, but it quickly turned into concern "what's wrong with you, are you feeling unwell?" "let…let go" I repeated, of course he didn't, I don't know what's wrong with him, one minute he's super nice and the next he's super mean. And once again he hasn't heard of personal space. I struggled against his grip, the last time he touched me it hurt, and I felt fear run through me like last time. "I won't hurt you, I'm sorry about the last time I touched you. I just didn't want to lose you when I just found you". The last sentence that Lucas said I only managed to hear "I'm sorry about" before I fainted.

Lucas POV.  
I finally asked Ruka to the ball. She didn't exactly say yes, but she didn't say no either. In my point of view, I'm taking Ruka to the Ball! I had to control my laughter when I asked her, her face was full of shock and confusion. I took advantage of her not talking to me, I was hoping she would talk even if she said no. I was missing the sound of her voice.  
I guilt tripped her into going inside the library, she looked mad but when wasn't she mad.  
I watched her draw in her sketch book, I think that irritated her because twenty minutes later she quickly packed it away into her bag and walked off to find a book. She looked so beautiful I followed her throughout the library. She reached out to the shelf to pick a book, she couldn't quite reach it. Her long black swung behind her as she tried to grab the book. Me being the gentlemen I am, I reached out and grabbed the book for her. She took it and sat back down, she didn't give me her hate glare she just looked tired. I sat for another thirty minutes she looked like she was engrossed in her book so I decided to check my book out. I checked it out and returned to find Ruka gone. Great. Just when you think your making progress. I literally bolted from the library, but as soon as I made it to the exit I saw Ruka sitting on the bench outside. Strange wonder why she didn't make a run to the lake?  
Didn't matter I was mad at her for not telling me she was leaving the library "I leave to get a book and not even five minutes once I'm gone. You disappear". Just as I said that Ruka shoot up, she looked like she was going to run, her eyes were full of fear, I hated it when she stared at me like that. As quickly as she got up, she started to fall. I caught her around her waist she was crying? "Let go of me…please" she said quietly with her eyes closed. I couldn't hold back, I just had to say it "Finally you talk to me" I smiled, but it quickly dissolved she looked sick all of a sudden "what's wrong with you, are you feeling unwell?" I asked alarmed. "let…let go" she repeated, obviously I wasn't going to let go, sensing this she struggled. Even if I let her go she didn't look like she had the energy to walk. Then it hit me, she was still scared of me, I wish she wasn't. I'm her friend. I would never intentionally hurt her. "I won't hurt you, I'm sorry about the last time I touched you. I just didn't want to lose you when I just found you". I was trying to sooth her but she fainted half way through my sentence. I wiped her tears of her face, and carried her back to her dorm. Matts and Kerry are going to freak out when they see her.

* * *

**Hey havent got many reviews yet, please review!!!  
Guide me people to make the story better!  
:) Kari03.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

I was dreaming again, it was the same dream where I was running away from the boarding school only to be caught by a man I'd assumed to be Lucas. But this time the dream went further, I was ripped out of Lucas's embrace, into another's. Lucas was frozen. The man forced my head to face him. The man had deep green eyes just like the guy from the airport who I think tried to kidnap me. We looked into each other's eyes I sensed evil within him, I shivered. The man started talking "You know it hurt when your brother hit me!" he snarled and then continued "Did you think my voice would disappear on its own? You did well trying to block my voice. I was forced to enter through your dreams, you're feeling sick right now as I'm wasting your energy and not mine. That way you will be weak and I can enter your mind when I wish" I'm so confused! This can't be real?  
"Don't worry I didn't get you when we were in the airport, but I will soon, when I gain enough strength. The stupid fools think the school is safe, but my dare things aren't safe forever. I was stupid to think I could take you with your brother there, at least I know what his special gift is. He made me feel the most unbearable pain a person can feel. I'll kill him!" He paused then continued "I've been looking for you for years! But stupid Lucas found you first". I found my voice "wwhhy do you want me?" He laughed, an evil laugh it sent shivers down my back and I struggled, his grip hardened "You're a stubborn one, I'm stronger than you, do you think you can get away that easily?" he didn't even answer my question! Figures who does answer them anyway! I've had enough I want to wake up.  
WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! Is all I could think.  
"You won't wake up till I let you" his face turned serious, he can read my mind? Well obviously he can! "You haven't been listening to me have you Ruka?" he looked at me his face hardened "I took you once, I'll take you again. Lucas doesn't deserve you. Only I do. If I can't, no one can" he quickly released one of his hands and threw a knife at Lucas, it struck his heart, he was dead. I struggled against his grip but I couldn't get lose. "this is a warning, when I come for you and you don't come willingly, I'll have to do what I did last time, the only difference is I'll kill him and everyone else you love instead of you" even in this dream I felt dizzy. He let me go, I ran towards Lucas, holding his dead body in my hands, blood gushing out of his body. "WHO ARE YOU?" I screamed. I knew I had no chance of even inflicting pain on him, but seeing Lucas dead in my arms gave me a reason to fight!  
"You don't remember?" He walked towards me, throwing Lucas towards the nearest tree as if he weighed nothing. He cupped my face with his monster hands. I hit him with all my strength to no avail. "My name Is Kaleb" he said it in a seductive tone and kissed me aggressively. It was like hot ash in my mouth, it was disgusting, I felt his lust. He let go, I dropped to the ground and ran towards Lucas lost in thought, then I heard Kaleb run back into the forest. The last thing he said was "Your mine Ruka".  
The second I heard his last words my body jerked upwards, I was sweaty, my head was pounding. I was shaking my head, something was holding my arms. I blinked a few times and realized it was Lucas bent over me, like he was shaking me to wake up. I was in my room, I collapsed back on the bed, Lucas's hands were still on me, he didn't let go, he looked sad?  
"How are you feeling?" he asked hesitantly. "My head really hurts, my stomach hurts too" I was meaning to talk loud but my voice didn't listen I spoke so quietly.  
"I'll go to the nurse to get something for your headache, I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere. Don't open the door for anyone. Don't get off the bed. Just stay in this room." Lucas demanded, he sounded both bossy and caring at the same time. I didn't have the energy to argue all I could say was "kay" and rolled my head on my pillow. He looked convince I could barely get up as it was, I doubt I could make it to the door. That nightmare zapped me, I felt so weak and drained of energy. It can't be real, people can't just enter dreams, it is not possible. Maybe you're overreacting, calm down maybe your sick and delusional, that must be it. Trying to come up with something logical to convince myself that I'm sane.  
I felt sleepy waiting for Lucas it was 4pm, Kerry and Matt would be back soon, they'll be in for a surprise. First date they go on for weeks and I fall sick, great. Matt must think I live to make his life hard. I was about to fall asleep after my babbling when Lucas walked in, my eyes were shut, I didn't have the energy to open them, I was so tired.  
"Ruka…Ruka are you awake?" Lucas asked. "hmm". I couldn't even talk now.  
Lucas chuckled, I felt embarrassment flush through me, it gave me the energy to open my eyes. Lucas looked concerned as usual. I was sick of that face, smile for goodness sake…please. "The nurse gave me some medicine, do you think you can sit up?" I didn't answer. "I'll take that as a no, here I'll help you". He can read my silence now but when he asked me to the ball he couldn't. He's been promoted to King of Manipulation!  
Lucas helped me onto my back, he gently put one hand on my head to support it. He handed me two red pills, I'd never seen anything like it before, but I wasn't about to ask if it was going to take the pain away, I was ready to take it. I swallowed it, Lucas helped me back onto my back, he stayed by my side, I feel asleep while he was watching me.  
This time it didn't feel like I was dreaming, I couldn't make any sense of it. I was in my body but not in control of it. It felt strange. I looked around I was in a big, dark dampy looking prison. I was alone, how ironic I thought, I was holding onto a knife it looked sharp enough to stab with. Kaleb walked into the prison, I quickly hid the knife under the mattress. Kaleb looked handsome he was dressed totally in black, but something about him, screamed run away or your dead. He was steeping closer to the bed where I sat, I felt sad. "Have you made your decision?" Kaleb said, his voice echoed harshly. "yes" is all I said. "and what is your decision?" he snapped.  
"I don't want to be changed by a monster such as you" I said it with as much hatred as I could. What the hell was I on about, I didn't have a clue. But right after I finished saying what I said, he pounced towards me. I was now lying flat on the bed. He laughed in my face "I let you chose, but you choose wrong, I'll change you against your will. You'll be mine forever Ruka you'll never be able to leave, Lucas will never find you". Somehow his last sentence felt like he was telling the truth, I was never getting out of her, which meant Lucas would never find me. Kaleb faced me "ready? It doesn't matter it will be done and over with, but it's going to hurt a lot" he said sadistically. "You'll never refuse me again, you know it hurt me that you choose weak Lucas over me!" His face moved closer to mine I had no idea what he was about to do. Just because his ego was hurt he was keeping me in a prison? But I watched with horror, Kalebs eyes turned red, his skin looked even paler than before and then he opened his mouth his teeth were growing longer. And then it hit me, Vampire! They don't exist, what the hell am I dreaming! Wake up Ruka for goodness sake wake up before you go crazy!!! Kaleb began to inch closer to my neck. My body didn't struggle even though I wanted it to, my hand clutched the mattress where I had hidden the knife. Kaleb laughed in my ear thinking I was scared. I pulled the knife out from under the mattress it caught Kaleb off guard; He pushed himself off of me. "What do you think you will do? Kill me?" "There's always a way out and I found mine" I yelled. "You'll never escape" he said with venom. "I know" I said quietly, then all I saw was the shocked look on his face, and the feeling of shock in my body, My hand swung without my control, I stabbed myself in the heart. Kaleb growled and ran towards me "Noooooooooooo!" but he was too late, I felt the pain it felt incredibly unbearable. Kaleb was holding me in his arms he looked emotionless. With my last breath I said "sorry Lucas, I love you".

I woke up, I was sitting on my bed crying the nightmare played over and over in my head. My chest felt really saw. I didn't realize until I was fully awake, Kerry was on my bed hugging me. "It's okay Ruka, you were just having a nightmare everything is okay, you're going to be okay" she said soothingly. It made me cry more. I looked over to the clock it was 7am in the morning I slept the entire day yesterday, I didn't even wake up when Kerry came in. The image of Kaleb randomly ran through my head, it made me shiver, even though I was so hot, fear and panic ran through me, I don't ever want to fall asleep, I can't handle this anymore. Kalebs voice ran through my head _you DON'T have a choice YOUR MINE!_ His last sentence made me collapse. Kerry still held me, she was strong but she looked so fragile, I don't know where she gets the strength from. All of a sudden Matt and Lucas barged through the door, it was like a blur one moment they were at the door the next they were on either side of me patting my back. I felt like I was going to faint again, I pulled out of Kerry's embrace and grabbed Matts wrist I couldn't look up I didn't have the energy to move my head, I think he understood cause he sat on the bed. "What is it Ruka" he said like he was holding his breath. I knew what I was about to say would sound crazy, but for some reason it didn't stop me from saying it I was desperate. "Matt, get the voice out of my head" I said pleadingly. He looked confused, Lucas interrupted "which voice Ruka?" he looked serious. "Just get it out" I said breathlessly shaking my head.  
Matts wrist tensed up. Kerry, Matt and Lucas all stared at each other, again I was left out of the lope or maybe they thought I was crazy, I would to.  
Matt hugged me "everything is okay, you just had a nightmare it will go away, calm down" he said in a hushed voice. Kerry started talking "Her temperature has been going up since 4am this morning. I think we should get the nurse". I hate nurses, doctors they always give me more pain than relief, I made a face at Kerry's suggestion. I pulled out of Matts bear hug and got out of the bed, slowly but Lucas bet me his hands were around my waist, while Matt grabbed my arm. I just stood there, thinking what's wrong with them? I think I'm going to give them a lecture about personal space! They were always hogging mine! Agg my head hurts! "What's wrong with you two!?" Kerry yelled, and then glanced at me with an apologetic look, she knew she had hurt my ears I smiled back. "She's only getting up! She's not running away, right Ruka?" she asked me. I just nodded. They both released me. I walked off locking myself in the bathroom. I could hear them talking in the room next door. I started to cry, because I was angry and exhausted no one wanted to tell me, what was going on! I sat on the cool bathroom tiles it felt good against my skin. "I want to go home, I thought I was safe here" I mumbled. The room next door feel silent, I had a feeling they heard me say that, now my stomach was filled with guilt I felt like throwing up. Ever since I got to this school Matt, Lucas and Kerry have been keeping me safe, never leaving me alone, always talking to me, it's like they think they've known me their entire lives instead of three months, I was never treated as an outsider. I wish I hadn't been so angry at them! They were just looking out for me.  
I felt alone, but this wasn't the good type of alone. Even though I was isolated, by myself people were watching me. I was sitting on the bathroom floor for a long time, I decided to push the sick feelings and thoughts out. I got up had a shower and got dressed. The pills Lucas gave me worked a little, I didn't feel sick anymore just had a headache and the feeling of no energy. I unlocked the bathroom door and walked into mine and Kerry's room. Everyone was looking at me. Kerry walked up to me and put her hand gently on my shoulder and said "How are you feeling?" "Tired" I replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"How are you feeling" Kerry asked, "tired" I replied. Instead of going towards the bed like everyone assumed I would do, I went to the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Lucas asked.  
"outside?" god he was dumb. "Ruka you're sick, here is some pain meds for your head I went to the nurse for you. Now come rest" Matt told me. See told you now that I'm sick he's glued to me there is no escape! _"You'll find a way rukaaaa" _Kalebs voice echoed in my head. Bringing with it more pain, I nearly collapsed but quickly recovered. Stupid brain listen to MY voice not HIS voice.  
"Let's compromise, how about I take the medicine and I get to go outside?" I asked Matt.  
"No your sick, take the meds and get in bed" was his reply.  
"Umm…how about yes I take the meds and not go to bed instead I go outside for an hour or so for fresh air?" I responded back, this was really childish. I was still by the door.  
"No" Matt said. "Yes" "No" "YES" "NO" "YES!" "NO!" it went back and forth with Kerry and Lucas watching. I kind of felt embarrassed, but I'm the sick one here. Everyone should do what I say not the other way round.  
Matt started to walk towards me, out of instinct I grabbed the door knob. But didn't turn it, I didn't want to have a fight with Matt.  
"Okay fine, I'll sit on the bed, but I'm not lying down" because that would lead to sleep which would lead to death dreams with Kaleb. "I'll take the medication, but in return I want both you boys out of the room. Kerry can stay since she's not being overbearing like you two are". There I finally said it and now I feel guilty. Great. "Nope, I'm staying" Matt replied almost holding back a laugh, "Me too" Lucas said with a dumb cute smile which I would love to slap off his face! Stupid dream why in the hell did I have to say_," sorry Lucas I love you"_ I must be out of my mind. Okay Matt just refused all of my demands, fine two can play at that game. "Fine you can stay, give me the medicine Matt" he handed me two red pills eyeing me, he handed me a glass of water which I flatly refused. I walked to the bathroom and flushed it down the toilet. I really could have used them, but my brother was being unreasonable so it was my only option. "Why did you do that?" Matt asked angrily, he looked mad to. Okay that's scary, you're a brave girl pretend you aren't scared. "My head doesn't hurt, I'm feeling fine. So I thought it would be fun to see what happens when you flushed a tablet down the toilet" I replied. When I did flush It down the toilet, it looked really cool. The water went pink then red then clear, so I wasn't really lying. I was only lying that I'm feeling fine, I was feeling really really sick.  
"You don't look fine, I'm going to get the nurse up here to see you now" Matt said running out of the room before I could protest. He won! He knows I have a tendency to freak out at nurses and doctors, it's all because I fainted once at my blood test appointment. The stupid nurse pocked me with the needle ten times before she found a good vain to suck out the blood, and when she pulls it out it hurt like hell and the blood kept coming out of my skin. That was enough to make me faint and freak out whenever I saw a nurse or doctor. In my head it goes like this nurse equals needle equals blood equals pain equals fainting. No thank you.  
I walked out of the bathroom, and sat on my bed. "Kerry can you stay in the room with me when the nurse comes in?" I asked Kerry pleading. She sat on the bed next to me "Of course I'll stay" she replied. "Can you do me one more favour?" I asked. "Sure ask away" she said happily. "Make Matt and Lucas go away" Lucas laughed while sitting on Kerry's bed. I glared at him, I don't think it worked because he laughed harder. I think my glare looked like confusion. Sending the wrong message out, stupid body! "Sorry Ruka, I can't Matt will just get angry, and plus would you want to be away from him if he was sick?" she asked me. "Guess not" I replied.  
"Why does Lucas have to be here?" I asked Kerry. Lucas answered for Kerry "Ruka, I've seen you faint twice, it's no big deal me seeing you sick. But it's nice to think you care about that. Don't worry you're not grossing me out or anything, I don't get sick" someone cut off his tough!  
Matt walked in with the nurse, she looked young and friendly, but for all I know that could be an act. Kerry kicked the two boys out momentarily while I got checked by the nurse. She was gentle. She checked my blood pressure, temperature, eye dilatation and then her hands were around my neck. I thought she was going to strangle me and so moved backwards from her hands.  
"Honey I'm only checking your glands, don't worry" she put her hands around my neck which was tense "relax hon" I tried I knew I failed. My glands were swollen. She asked me a few questions, I answered I have a headache, haven't been sleeping well, my muscles are soar and my chest hurts. She gave me a bottle of antibiotics and sleeping pills so I could rest better, no thank you I thought. Thank god Kerry was there she stopped me from running out the door by being there.  
"you really don't like nurses do you" Kerry asked me.  
"No I don't. Thanks for staying" I smiled at her.  
The nurse left informing Matt and Lucas that I had a bad case of the flu, I have no idea where I could have caught it from, guess my body felt like getting sick. Again I repeat stupid body. I still sat on the bed, I really wanted to lay down but forced myself not to. "Can I go outside?" I asked Matt. Matt said no, but at the same time that Lucas said yes. Okay confused, I looked at Matt looking for approval, which still seemed like a no. "Fine you can go, but ten minutes is all I'm giving you, you'll come back eat something take your antibiotics and sleeping pill. And Lucas hold Ruka by her arm she looks like she's about to collapse. Ruka don't let Lucas let go of you. I'll know if he does" Matt said all of this very calmly.  
No way, I get ten minutes of freedom with the person who irritates be the most! On top of that he has to keep a hold of my arm! Fine it's worth it, the air in the room was making me feel sicker as it was. "Thank you" I said to Matt sarcastically. I looked at Lucas and walked out the door, his hand was already around my arm. Ignoring Lucas starting from now. We walked slowly downstairs, there were a lot of stairs 6 flights of stairs, ten minutes of freedom and I'll spend them all here. I frowned, I couldn't walk any faster. Lucas stopped walking which caused me to stop walking, I frowned again, ignoring him wasn't working, him stopping was ticking my ten minutes away even faster.  
"Do you trust me?" Lucas asked staring me in the eyes. Why was he asking me this? Fine I'll answer, my brother trusts him so I trust him…a little bit. "Yeah why?" I replied.  
"close your eyes, even when you don't know what's happening keep them closed okay, promise to keep them closed" Lucas asked with a smile. He sounded so sweet, I couldn't refuse "okay, I promise" I closed my eyes. What happened next shocked me, Lucas lifted my body up gently with his cold strong hands. I was about to protest but he said "keep your eyes shut". I did. What happened next was incredible, Lucas was running really really fast down the stairs, I could feel the cold air hitting my skin, I pushed my body more towards Lucas for warmth. He chuckled, he finds everything I do funny, I find his chuckling irritating I thought. All of a sudden Lucas came to a stop. That was fast. I knew we were outside I could feel the sun on my face it felt nice and refreshing. "Can I open my eyes now?" I asked Lucas.  
"Yup" he replied and let me on my feet, but he still had one hand around my arm. "Thank you for getting me down here faster, we still have three minutes left" I laughed. We started walking around the girl's dorm, silently. Then I thought of a question I could ask Lucas. I turned to him "Do you trust me?" he didn't look fazed maybe he thought I would ask. "Yes". I smiled at him, now I wanted him to prove it. "Okay, if you trust me let me go to the lake" I told him. His face looked strained like he wanted to say yes, but knew he couldn't. He didn't answer, I should learn not to ask questions, it just makes me angry. "Please don't cry Ruka" Lucas said while wiping my tears. Crap stupid angry tears, now I look like a spoiled brat in front of him, god he must think I'm the most childish 16 year old in the world! "Don't worry, I'm not crying for the reason you think. Times up let's go back to big brother up there before he explodes" I said. "Ruka I'm" I cut Lucas off from saying sorry. I didn't want to hear it, I didn't deserve it, he was nice enough to take me downstairs, even if he didn't trust me I shouldn't care, who was he to me anyway. "Don't worry, I'm okay. Thank you for taking me down stairs to get fresh air I'm feeling a bit better now."  
Lucas took me back to my room the same way we got downstairs. Even running upstairs he was fast, I swear it felt like he was even faster upstairs than down. I felt like I had gotten a bit closer to Lucas, I liked him. But he's still annoying I laughed to myself. "What's so funny?" Lucas asked me. "Nothing" I said blushing. He gave me a weird look, I smiled. Matt opened the door for us.  
"Your one minute late Ru" Matt was interrupted by Kerry "you guys are just on time" she said sweetly glaring at Matt to shut up.  
"Fine, you're on time" Matt rolled his eyes. I smiled back at Kerry and sat on the bed.  
"How are you feeling?" Kerry asked putting her hand on my hand, which was still hot.  
"The fresh air was good, it made me feel a bit better".  
"You look really tired maybe you should eat and go sleep" Kerry said while putting the thermometer in my mouth.  
"Keep it under your tough, me and matt went and got lunch for everyone. We will eat soon" Kerry said.  
While I had a yucky metal taste in my mouth I watched Kerry Matt and Lucas set up one of the desks in my room into a lunch table. Matt and Kerry had bought a fruit salad for me, while they all had a sandwich and what I was guessing was a strawberry milkshake, it was really red. Matt got me a chocolate milkshake which was my favourite. After they had finished telling me what was for lunch and setting up the table Kerry took the thermometer out o my mouth "her fever hasn't gone down, it's gotten higher" she said with concern. I honestly felt better maybe the thermometers broken. Matt bought me my food to my bed. We all talked while eating, when I looked at my food, I didn't feel hungry. I ate a bit to keep everyone happy. Though I hardly touched the shake. No one protested to how much I ate. Thank god I couldn't eat any more I felt like puking it all up right now. Matt handed me two tablets and water. I took the antibiotic first and drank it down with water. Then I looked at Matt and shook my head. "Ruka, I let you go outside, you promised to take the medication and sleep. Please take it" Matt asked. I really don't want to sleep right now, I don't want to have a nightmare. "Ruka?" Matt said still holding his hand out with the blue sleeping tablet.  
"Can I try to sleep on my own first?" I asked.  
This time Kerry spoke "Ruka you haven't slept properly for days, you may fall asleep by yourself but you'll have a restless sleep. You won't be able to get better if you don't sleep or eat properly".  
I'm such a wose my heart started beating faster, all I could think was they'll keep trying to make me take it. I can't win, everyone else gets to win. I took the tablet out of Matts hand shaking, my heart was still beating fast, I was scared I would see Kaleb again. My glass was empty Lucas poured me another glass of water, he smiled at me. I swallowed the tablet Matt smiled at me. I tried smiling back. I still didn't lay on the bed, but that didn't last long the stupid tablet made me feel drowsy and my head hit the pillow without my consent.

* * *

Please Review!  
I'm open to any feedback :)  
Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I promise it gets better :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Kerry's POV

About twenty minutes later after giving Ruka the sleeping tablet she was out like a light. I was glad she was asleep, these past couple of days she was screaming, crying in her sleep. I really wanted to ask her what she was dreaming, but she looked so weak. I didn't want to remind her of her dreams when she was awake.  
"Looks like she might have a peaceful sleep today" I said to Matt and Lucas.  
"Have you asked her what she's been dreaming about?" Lucas asked.  
"No, I don't want to stress her out, especially when she's sick" I replied.  
"Lucas why did you let Ruka go outside for ten minutes? Her fevers gone up because you let her out in the cold" Matt asked Lucas in an irritated voice. He was so over protective, I've lectured him so many times about giving Ruka space or she will rebel eventually.  
"I agree you shouldn't have taken her outside, she's sick. You're not helping the situation" I said to Lucas in a serious tone. Matt smiled at me, he had a point I had to back up my boyfriend.  
"She looked desperate to me, like she had to get out. Plus we basically say no to anything she wants to do anyway, let her have one yes" Lucas replied.  
"Fine whatever", I walked towards Matt and rapped my arms around his neck behind him, with my head resting on his shoulder, while watching Ruka stir in her sleep. "hmm…" I said thinking to myself. "What is it?"Matt asked putting his hand on mine. "What's Rukas emotional state right now? Tell me when you feel a hint of panic, or fear I'll wake her up. Every time she has a nightmare she looks even more drained and tired the next day. She'll never get better if this continues" I said.  
"Okay, I understand" Matt said. Matt turned around and kissed me on my lips, it felt so warm. I loved him, he's so understanding. I remember when I first meet him, it was two years ago. Lucas introduced us when he first came to the boarding school. He was quiet, nice and extremely hot! We kept running into each other during our time at boarding school but never really talked to each other properly. We kept talking with our eyes I think we were both embarrassed to acknowledge our feeling towards each other. In my long life no one had evoked these kinds of feelings I had for him. We were hanging out with Lucas one lunch time I tripped on my own feet in rush to meet up with Lucas and Matt. Matt came out of know where and caught me is his gentle embrace, but I still managed to graze my hand on the concrete. It was bleeding, but healing fast. All of a sudden Matt started sucking my blood. The sensation I felt in my body felt good, I didn't stop him, it felt right. He cut himself and I drank his blood. We formed a blood bond, from that day forth he belonged to me, and I to him. I loved Matt. My eyes were focused on Matts, he didn't waver. He wanted me just as bad as I wanted him. "I love you" Matt said with a smile. I blushed "I love you to" I smiled and got up to sit next to Ruka, who was still stirring. I put my hand on her eyes, It seemed to stop the stirring for awhile. When we were little and Ruka was scared I would put my hand over her eyes and breath in and out deeply, it usually calmed her down and gave her a sense of security. I learnt it from my mom who used it on me.  
"You guys are so lucky", Lucas said with sadness.  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked.  
"You have the woman you love, you have your sister who loves you. You would do anything for her and Kerry. What do I have, I have the love of my life sleeping sick on the bed, she doesn't even know I love her, she doesn't even know me, she doesn't know what we are, she may reject me if she knew what I was. It hurts that I can't be close to her, it hurts that I make her cry just because I can't give her the one think she asked for! She can kick me out of her life, but she can't kick out her own brother or sister now can she!" Lucas said with watery eyes.  
"Don't say that, you don't know how Ruka will react, she may accept it all" Matt said.  
"That's right I don't know Ruka, I've waited so long to see her, she's within grasp but she doesn't even want to know me. She gave us the silent treatment for so long. Then she comes out of it only to fall sick. I'm tired I…I just want my Ruka back" Lucas began to cry. I've never seen him cry, he must really be desperate for Ruka to except him.  
I got off the bed, and knelt down on the ground in front of Lucas. "She loved you twenty years ago, her love never died look she's real, she's back. She's back for a reason. She's back only for you Lucas. Ruka is here for you. She loves you she just doesn't know it yet. It's too soon for her to remember anything from her past life, we can't tell her yet. But I know when we do, she'll be kicking herself for not getting closer to you sooner" I said this seriously to Lucas.  
"You better be right, I don't want to lose her again" Lucas said with a smile.  
"I am right" I said with a smile, patting Lucas's shoulder.  
"She's always right" Matt chuckled.  
"Dam right I am" I laughed.  
"Don't think such depressing thoughts Lucas, You've waited this long just wait a little longer, I know what you're going through, I haven't seen her for twenty years either, I thought I would never see her again. But she's here, even if she hates us for controlling her, it's for her best. And soon she will know this" I said to Lucas.  
I turned to face Ruka on the bed, she was calm but as I got closer her body had started to stirr more and more, her breathing had quickened and then she screamed "LUCAS!!!!!!!".  
All three of us were at her side at an instant. She was crying and clutching at her chest.  
"I told you Matt, when she's feeling scared or panicked to tell me!" I yelled angrily at Matt.  
"I didn't sense anything from her, I'm sensing she's peaceful. But clearly that isn't the case" Matt replied stressed.  
"How can you not sense the right emotion!?" Lucas spat.  
"Maybe her nightmare is suppressing what she's really feeling" Matt replied.  
"How can that be possible, something's wrong! Could it be Kaleb?" Lucas asked rubbing his hands in his hair, looking just as panicked as Ruka.  
"I don't want to think of Kaleb I'll kill him when I get the chance! Right now Ruka is more important. Matt don't worry it's not your fault you didn't sense her emotional state correctly, dreams are subjective so it's hard to pinpoint exactly what she's feeling" I said to both Matt and Lucas.  
I was the only one shaking Ruka to wake up, she wasn't waking up it always took her time to wake up. "For god sake Ruka wake up!" I yelled at her unconscious body. She started to wake up, I released her shoulders and quickly told Matt and Lucas to act normal, we don't want to make Ruka feel stressed just because we are.  
"Lucas" Ruka said still semi unconscious.  
"She called out my name, it's got to mean something" Lucas said quietly to himself. I heard and gave him a smile and said "You know what it means".

* * *

Thank you to Rainbowknight104, skatergurl95 and JandMbooklovers for reviewing! i really appreciate it :)  
It makes me more motivated to write.  
I'll be slow to update in the next couple of weeks. Uni has just started and so will be busy with classes 8am-5pm everyday!  
But will try my best to update as soon as possible!  
Thank you :)  
Continue to review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Had another nightmare, this one was weird, I was in a house with a lady and man, didn't have a clue who they were. We were in the kitchen, I was staring at the fridge where there was a calendar stuck to it the date said 17th august 1990 I had circled it with a red pen. The date in the dream made me feel excited. The dream reminded me of home, how I would help my mum cook dinner, we would talk about our day and what our plans were for the weekend. I miss home, I miss my parents. I liked the dream in the beginning but that's when Kaleb came into the dream all chaos broke out. Kaleb burst through the front door and was heading straight for me, but the man blocked his path. "Who do you think you are!" the man yelled.  
"Move!" Kaleb yelled back. It hurt my ears, the lady was at my side dragging me towards the kitchens back door. We were stopped by Kaleb, he was extremely fast and he looked extremely pissed off. "Give her to me or I'll kill you both and Kerry!" Kaleb demanded. Kerry was standing besides the man, anger in her eyes. I started to walk towards Kaleb I don't want anyone to die I thought. But the man yanked me back "what do you think you're doing Ruka, I'm your father I'm not going to send you off to a monster to die just so we can survive, I'm strong enough to protect this family, even if I'm not I'll die tying" he's my father? I don't understand, that would make the lady my mother? And Kerry my sister? My head was spinning, I already have a family, I have a mom, dad and Matt why didn't I just dream them up? I have such a bad imagination!  
My so called father pulled out a very sharp silver dagger, me, my mom and Kerry were behind my dad. He lunged towards Kaleb, but Kaleb was too fast, dad missed. Kaleb had snapped my dads wrist the dagger rolled towards my feet, I picked it up. Mom quickly pushed me and Kerry upstairs "hide, keep your heart beats even he won't hear you then, now run!" "But mom we can't leave you!" Kerry yelled. "GO!" mom yelled. We left mom and dad fighting off Kaleb. Why was he doing this! I couldn't control my heart I knew it was beating to loud Kaleb would find me. "Calm down Ruka" Kerry said. We were now upstairs listening to the fight downstairs, we were hiding in Kerry's closet. To calm me down she put her hand over my eyes and started breathing in and out deeply so I could find my rhythm of breathing, it worked my heart was calming down slowly. The fighting downstairs had stopped. We could hear one pair of feet making noise up the stairs. "Mom and Dad are dead" Kerry said crying. I cried to, I knew she was right. "He's going to find us Ruka, promise me you won't use the knife on him when he kills me. Use it to escape when you can. If you use it now he'll just grab it out of your grasp. It will be a waste. Mom and Dad would have died for nothing". Shock ran through me, she's the only person I have left I can't lose her! "Promise me!" "I can't" I said crying "Promise me!" she repeated. "oookay I won't, I love you" I said hiccupping. "I love you too" Kerry replied. Kaleb finally made his way into Kerry's room, we both held our breath, he was walking towards the closet.  
"Found you!" Kaleb said evilly. Kaleb was covered in blood, his fangs were drawn out, his eyes were blood shot red, he was so tensed that his muscles made him look huge. He grabbed at Kerry, Kerry fought back, I hit Kaleb to stop, but he wouldn't he was sucking the life out of Kerry, she was moving less with every second and there was nothing I could do. "I'll go with you peacefully, no screaming, no kicking, no hitting just don't kill her" I pleaded. He kept drinking her blood greedily. I feel to the floor, I was watching my sister die. A Few seconds later he pulled away from Kerry's dead pale body and walked towards me. "You caused this you know, if you had just come to me without hesitating they would still be alive!" he said this laughing. "Why did you kill everyone I loved?" I said so quietly still looking at Kerry's dead body. "I haven't killed everyone you love, Lucas is next!" he replied. "Enough questions Ruka, You're coming with me now, there's no one to stop me now. Don't try to struggle or I will have to use my force on you, which I would rather avoid, agree?" he said with a smirk. "I'm not going anywhere with a monster like you!" I ran towards the door but Kaleb bet me "I don't feel like playing a game of catch, so how about you stop resisting!" he sneered.  
"Get away from me!" I yelled. "Fine have it your way" Kaleb said mindlessly. Kaleb grabbed me around the waist, I struggled against his grip. Kicking, punching at him. I knocked him off his balance he dropped me to the floor but my head Kerry's desk hard. "I've had enough Ruka!" he yelled as I rubbed my hand over my soar head. I was still dizzy from my head knocking the desk, while I was occupied by my pain Kaleb tied my hands and legs. He had caught me there was nothing I could do. "Lucasss!!!!" I screamed before I fainted.

The next thing I knew I was awake. Kerry was beside me, I was still sorting through the nightmare, and then the image of Kerry's dead body flashed across my eyes. Her dead, pale lifeless body surrounded my blood. My body jerked upright. I hugged Kerry hard and started crying in her arms, I couldn't stop crying and I didn't want to stop, I felt like I hadn't seen her in ages. She wrapped her hands around me and returned the hug. "What did you dream Ruka?" she asked. I couldn't speak I just shook my head I didn't want to go through it. She didn't ask again. That dream made me feel alone, there was no one to save me, Kaleb scared me. My mind was resisting that this was a dream. It felt so real! I felt broken inside, the dream made me feel the loss of my loved ones. I never want to feel that again. I cried harder. I was still hugging Kerry she was real, alive and caring. _Come to the lake now Ruka!!!_ Kalebs voice boomed in my head. No!!!! I mentally thought you're not real! You attacked me once that's why I'm having nightmares! I admit I'm scared of you now go away! Kaleb didn't respond. My body was shaking now that he had entered my body. I looked towards Matt and Lucas they both sitting on Kerry's bed they had turned their head away from me and Kerry I guess to give us privacy. What I saw next shocked me. I was seeing Kaleb in my room! He was right next to Lucas, with his fangs drawn. He had a knife in one hand and was about to strike, but halfway before he hit Lucas he stopped and turned his head to face me. "I'm real Ruka! Do you believe me now?" He said with a disgusting grin. Why wasn't Lucas moving out of the way?  
"Get away from him!" I yelled. I let go of Kerry. Matt and Lucas turned to face me, with confused looks on their face. "They can't see me Ruka, only you can" Kaleb said smugly. "Get away from him now!" I repeated angrily. "Don't waste the little energy you have left arguing with me, run down to the lake now! And I will spare his life!" Kaleb spat. "Ruka who are you talking to?" Kerry asked me.  
I didn't have a choice, either this was real or I'm really going crazy. I was really tired, I knew I wouldn't make it, Matt, Lucas and Kerry wouldn't be ready for what I was about to do. I might make it. I pushed all the stress, the sick signals my body was giving me and sprinted out the door.  
"RUKA! Where are you going?!" I heard Matt yell. I ran fast and made it all the way to the top of the stairs leading me down towards the ground floor. There I got another shock, Lucas was standing there with his arms folded over his chest, he looked calm. But deep down I knew he was furious.  
"How did you do that?" I asked Lucas. I didn't see him pass me when I ran out of the room! I was panting from the running it was giving me a migraine, my body was so weak is couldn't even handle a twenty metre run.  
"Where were you going?" Lucas asked seriously while walking towards me. He was trying to change the subject, I noticed he didn't answer my question. I won't answer his or anyone else's questions they'll think I'm insane. Kerry and Matt were now behind me. They were cornering me, I know there my friends but this was scaring me.  
_DON'T TELL HIM WHERE YOU WERE GOING! DON'T TELL HIM ANYTHING ABOUT ME!_ Kaleb yelled in my mind. That was enough to zap what little energy I had gained. I fell to the floor. Kerry caught me. Lucas was now bent down to meet me at eye level. "Where were you going!?" Lucas yelled angrily. "She's sick Lucas, let her recover then we will ask her questions" Matt pleaded.  
"No, I want the answer now. She's not a kid! She knows what she's doing, She knows we want to know where she's going at all times. Taking off like that was stupid Ruka! Where were you going!?" Lucas yelled once more. I wanted to open my mouth but I physically couldn't. The whole situation was scaring me, my heart was beating like crazy, I was breathing in and out shallow breaths, and dizziness was overcoming me. Matt and Lucas continued to argue, all because of me. Kerry still held me close to her. "Calm down Ruka" Kerry said gently. I found by voice "I can't" I responded. Kerry put her hand over my eyes and started breathing in and out deeply so I could find my rhythm of breathing. Kerrys whole movement seemed familiar to me. Then it hit me this is what happened in my dream before Kerry was killed in it.  
I started breathing even more shallow, and my heart felt like it was about to explode. This can't be real, how is it possible. "Something's wrong!" Kerry yelled to draw Lucas's and Matts attention. Matt carried me back to my dorm, and put me on my bed. I pushed Kerrys movement out of my mind. "Ruka, what are you scared of? Tell us we can help" Matt asked me pleadingly. No I won't say it out loud, saying it out loud will only make everything real, I'd rather live with my false sense of truth than discover what a huge mess my life was, could, is. So confused! I didn't answer Matt's question, Kerry and Lucas tried asking me more questions but I didn't respond with an answer.  
Half an hour passed and i had finally calmed down from todays events trying to push it out of my mind. I wanted to talk to my mum and get out of this school.  
"Matt give me my cell phone please" I asked Matt.  
"Why do you want it?" Matt asked.  
I didn't answer, he handed me my phone. "Did you tell Mom and Dad I was sick?" I asked him.  
He had a guilty face on, he hadn't told them. I dialled Moms cell phone only to have Matt yank it out of my hands. "GIVE IT BACK!!!" I screamed, and god it hurt my head. He wasn't ready for my reaction. But I knew why he took the phone. My parents were even more overprotective than he was. If they knew I was sick, they'd catch the next plane back home from Egypt, and take me out of this hell hole of a school where I haven't made any friends, where I'm having nightmares and Matt, Lucas and Kerry aren't giving me space to breath. I don't feel safe here. I want to go home.  
"No" he replied.  
"Fine" I replied and got off the bed while continuing to talk. "I'm not a prisoner, I have my own rights, I don't have to tell you where I am twenty four hours a day seven days a week. I'm not just talking to you Matt, I'm talking to Lucas and Kerry also."  
I reached the door knob and turned it, that's when Lucas smacked and I mean really smacked the door back with his palm. I bet it hurt his hand that made me happy, he scared me and irritated me he deserved it. "Get out of my way!" I yelled. "No" he responded.  
"Let me out!" I yelled, this really wasn't helping my headache. "No!" he repeated angrily. He was trying to make me scared, it was working but I don't care. Matt won't give me his phone so I'll just use the free phone downstairs. I pushed at his chest but he didn't budge, not even a bit, man I was weak. "You're making me get a really bad headache, and you're hurting my arms by not moving. So how about you move now please" I begged. "No! No! No!" he yelled even louder than before. I wanted to throw something at him so badly. "Why won't you let me leave?" I started crying, hate my stupid anger. He didn't answer, how original. "Your nose is bleeding Ruka" Lucas said, while his hand was about to wipe it. I bet him to it and wiped it myself, I'm not a baby.  
Matt was by my side in an instant same with Kerry. That's it, I've had enough. I ran to the bathroom, and locked the door. I cleaned myself up but my nose wouldn't stop bleeding. I looked in the mirror, I looked horrible. I've been sick for two days and my skin looked pale, my eyes had bags under its eyes, I looked depressed and weak. _That's the way I want you weak so I can take you with ease, if I take you now every single vampire here will try to stop me. Meet me at the lake._ Kaleb spoke he was standing behind me looking at me menacingly. His reflection was in the mirror. I turned around and backed towards the wall but Kaleb disappeared. Vampires don't exist! "_But they do Ruka!"_ Kaleb spoke.  
I have to find out the truth. And I know exactly who I can get the answer from. Kerry. I don't really know what answer I want. If the answers Yes it means vampires exist, if it's no it means I'm going insane.

Kerrys POV.  
Ruka had now locked herself in the bathroom, she had been there for almost an hour and a half. I was knocking on the door nearly every ten minutes. I needed her to come outside and answer my questions. I was so surprised when she ran out of the room, Lucas wasn't though he was out before Ruka had stepped one foot out the door. Me and Matt quickly followed to see Lucas's temper flare up, it made Ruka fall to the floor in panic. I caught her just before she hit the floor. I knew Lucas was desperate I wanted to hit him to shut up because he was scaring Ruka. She looked so fragile when she was in my arms, she was still panicking. When we were young and Ruka would get scared I use to cover her eyes with my hand and tell her to take deep breaths. It usually calmed her down. But when I used it on Ruka after twenty years, it didn't work. It made her panic more? This made me freak out there's something wrong with her. When I uncovered her eyes, her eyes were bulging out. It was like she had just found out something disturbing. Did she remember her past? Did she remember me? Does she know what I am? Does she except me? All these questions needed answering. I was desperate just like Lucas. Longing for Ruka to know the real me. To know we were sisters. I care for her. She has the right to know, if she ever asks I will tell her. Lucas would understand. When Ruka was in my hands memories of me and her before Kaleb ruined our lives flashed through my brain. We were extremely close when we were young. We did everything together. I need Ruka to know, it's not safe keeping her in the dark, its better she knows. You never know she might take the news well that vampires exist. I was about to get up to knock on the door for the eleventh time tonight but Lucas started banging on the door he was still angry but less than before. I'll just sit back and watch quietly, you can't mess with an angry Lucas. When everything calms down that's when I'll ask Ruka what had freaked her out even more when I covered her eyes?

* * *

Won't be updating for a while sorry.  
Thanks to everyone for reading my story :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

My nose finally stopped bleeding, I guess the stress and anger I kept inside me was making it bleed.  
I spent about two hours just sitting in the bathroom. I wanted to be alone. Kerry was knocking at the door every ten minutes so that I would hurry up and get out. I needed time I didn't really know how to ask Kerry are vampires real? Or if the dream I had of her dying was real. Everything felt real, but I was trying desperately to tell myself it wasn't. Eventually Lucas got really pissed off that he broke the knob off the bathroom door and walked in to see me sitting in the corner next to the rubbish bin full of bloody tissues. If he was a vampire wouldn't he want to drink my blood? I mean I bleed right in front of him and all he did was try and wipe it off my face.  
"Get up Ruka, this is no place to be resting when you're sick" he said trying to be calm. It wasn't working, he's such a bully! I felt relaxed in the bathroom, I could think with the quietness.  
"Get up, I'm not going to repeat myself again" Lucas said anger leaking out of him.  
I still didn't get up, hoping he would just leave me there. He moved closer to me, his eyes glued on me. He knelt down, looking at me. I was forced to look at him. I stared into his deep blue eyes, they seemed so peaceful, the total opposite of Lucas. It reminded me of the dream I had of him, I was captivated by his eyes. Lucas picked me up off the floor I didn't expect him to do that. My eyes opened even wider. "Put me down!" I yelled. He didn't answer me, and he didn't listen. I struggled against his grip kicking and punching him. I didn't care I was hurting him. He was too close for my comfort. He didn't seemed phased by my hits, it seemed to be hurting me more than him. He put me in my bed and handed me my antibiotics and sleeping pill. I turned my head from his face, I wasn't going to take the drugs. They weren't working. They were doing more harm than good to me. Kerry and Matt just watched me and Lucas it was now 7pm at night. So much had happened tonight. Lucas just stood there with the pills in one hand and water in the other. He stood there in the same position for almost thirty minutes. Him just standing that close to me was bugging me. I took the drugs and swallowed. Didn't bother with the water. I poked my tongue out so he knew I had swallowed it and not hidden it in some magical compartment in my mouth.  
"I hate you" I said quietly.  
"I love you" Lucas said with a smile. See he's nice than he's mean. He said he loved me? What was that about. I've been nothing but trouble to him ever since I got here. I haven't been the nicest company to be around. He was toying around with me. What a jerk. I was already insane. I guess I'm taking people down with me. The thought of Lucas being insane made me laugh.  
He grabbed a chair and pulled it towards my bed. He sat down and watched me while I tried to sleep. "Are you sick!" I stated.  
"No?" Lucas honestly looked confused. Like what he was doing wasn't wrong.  
"I think you are if you're watching me while I'm trying to sleep!" I was screaming at him. His anger melted away fast. Mine usually took a couple of hours like normal people.  
"Well I've seen you sleep many times so it's just normal to me" he stated.  
"I don't care. Don't watch me sleep. It's creepy and not normal" I said trying to calm down since he was acting so mellow.  
"Who were you talking to before you ran out of the room earlier on?" he asked gently while changing the topic how subtle I sarcastically thought.  
That got me to keep my mouth shut. I hadn't gotten down to how I should question Kerry about the whole situation. I just stared at her. She stared back, with a blank expression. Lucas just watched me waiting for a reply. Matt was mouthing "tell him" I rolled my eyes. Fine Looney bin here I come.  
"I'll answer your question with another question" I started to laugh I really was going to sound insane. Lucas just stared at me, he looked like he was thinking, 'what the hell?' I started to feel a bit drowsy, the medication was starting to kick in. I better get this over and done with. I couldn't get off the bed Lucas had pushed my bed right against the wall and he was blocking my only exit. So all I could do was stare at Kerry and talk from afar. "Kerry… does 17th of August 1990 ring any bells" I struggled to say the date, the second I had finished Kerry's face was full of sadness.  
Kerry took a long pause to answer. All I could think was she's thinking I'm crazy. But she answered.  
She stared at me seriously holding my attention "Yes, it does. That's the day Mom and Dad died. The day you were kidnapped. The day I turned" Kerry was interrupted my both Matt and Lucas. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, if anything happens to her I'll I'll…" Lucas couldn't finish his sentence. "What were you thinking!?" Matt yelled at Kerry. Kerry couldn't finish her sentence and started a new one "She has the right to know! She can handle it you both know she can, I want her back! I miss her" Kerry said desperately. Before Kerry was interrupted by Matt and Lucas, what she had said had happened in my dream, I knew what she was going to say. She was a vampire. I started breathing in and out heavily. How can they exist? Why am I dreaming about me and Kerry twenty years ago? How did I exist twenty years ago? I still don't understand, there's so many questions I have to ask. I was interrupted from my thought my Matts loud talking.  
"No. You can't be selfish. She'll know when we think she's ready" Matt replied. They were talking about me as if I wasn't in the room. "Wait Ruka how do you know that date?" Lucas asked me. Matt just watched me with a confused expression on his face. I'm sure he knew what was happening about the whole Vampire thing. I couldn't believe they didn't trust me to tell me. I wasn't insane! Vampires exist? I knew everything this entire time without actually knowing I knew. God this is confusing! I haven't been alone this entire time, I was in on it the whole time. Something is after me, and I nearly let Kaleb have me! What was I thinking!  
I jerked up right from the bed and repeated Kerrys sentence hesitantly "The day Mom and Dad died... The day I was kidnapped…" I paused she didn't finish the sentence. All three of them looked panicked. I finished her sentence for her. "The day you turned into a… Vampire" I said quietly. All three of them had shocked expressions on their face, and that's when the sleeping tablets took their affect. I saw the world go blurry and my head hit the hard backboard of the bed, it hurt. Great.

* * *

Sorry i haven't updated in awhile.  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :).  
I'll try to update once a week!  
Happy reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen.

I woke up the next day around midday it was the best sleep I had had in a long time. No nightmares, no Kaleb. I sat up straight on my bed and stretched my muscles they were aching from sleeping to long. I felt much better than yesterday felt like my fever was almost gone. Kerry was in her bed staring up at the ceiling Lucas and Matt were no longer in the room which I was grateful for. The memory of last night was cloudy in my head, I tried to remember what happened last night but my mind just wouldn't remember. I walked towards the bathroom and reached for the knob, which wasn't there. Strange I thought who broke it? I went to brush my teeth and reach for my purple toothbrush and mint flavoured toothpaste. In my haste I dropped the toothpaste I bent down to pick it up to see the rubbish bin full of bloodied tissues. Eww.. I thought. How can someone bleed that much! I thought. Then all of a sudden the memory of last night hit me, I quickly brushed my teeth and ran towards Kerry.  
"What happened to Mate and Lucas after I fell asleep?" I asked Kerry who was still staring at the ceiling.  
" There at their dorm of course, why would they be here?" Kerry asked confused.  
Her expression confused me, did they not hear me last night? Was I wrong? Am I actually insane! What the hell is going on? Its like last night didn't even happen.  
"Okay, I'm confused" I stated. I went and sat on my head rubbing my head, was last night a dream? I couldn't be it felt so real. But it could have been because Lucas the irritating jerk said "I love you" must have been a dream.  
Kerry got of her bed and held out a thermometer at my mouth, I opened my mouth and held it under my tongue. Hate the metal taste. Kerry didn't talk to me until she took the thermometer out of my mouth. "Your fever has gone down, but you're still sick. You're staying inside until you get well. I bought you a muesli bar to eat. After you've eaten you can take the antibiotics and rest" she was saying it in a way that irritated me. It was like a list of things to do, but it was a list of things to make sure Ruka does. I ate the muesli bar and took the stupid pill. She still didn't talk, I didn't talk either.  
Around two o'clock in the afternoon Matt and Lucas walked in acting as if what I did and say last night didn't happen. Fine I thought two can play at this game.  
"What happened last night?" I asked out loud. Who ever wanted to answer could answer, as long as I got a dam answer from these people.  
"What do you mean? We had dinner together, Me and Lucas left around eight o'clock after you feel asleep." Matt answered in a rush.  
"Me and Kerry were helping Matt take care of you, you were really sick yesterday" Lucas said with concern.  
"umm… okay" I said continuing "why is the bathroom knob broken?" I asked. Let's see them lie there way out of this one.  
"I went to the bathroom just as you feel asleep. The door got jammed and I couldn't get out. Lucas got the door open but he ended up breaking the door knob off instead" Kerry replied.  
Hmm.. what the hell is happening? Okay maybe they thought I would forget what I had said last night and so are acting as if I'm clueless. Which I'm not. Alright then, I guess I'll have to play insane again since there in denial.  
"Okay, if that's all true then why don't I remember?" Matt was about to answer but I cut him off.  
"Before you answer Matt I just want to say something else. I don't remember the events of last night the way you three remember it. I remember last night's events me running around, Lucas being mad, Kerry being sad. Lucas, breaking the door, My nose bleeding, me saying that Kerry was a vampire and then I passed out" I rushed the sentence out. My heart was beating, I was breathing in and out rapidly and I didn't even trust what I was saying.  
Kerry bounced off her bed, and bear hugged me. I think she has a mood disorder I thought.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"You remember! You remembered everything about last night! Yes Ruka I am a vampire. Yes they exist. Please don't ask me silly questions about do I burn in the sun, or allergic to garlic. Yay! you remember. Lucas tried to rub your memory clear of last night but it didn't work. I was really upset you wouldn't remember. Your taking the news well that I'm a vampire" Kerry spoke with so much happiness and enthusiasm.  
I was taking the news of vampires well I mean I hadn't seen anything scary yet. I'll freak out when I do I thought. That's when I will be scared.  
"Why would you do that Lucas?" I asked him emotionlessly I felt numb for some reason.  
"I did it to protect you. But it didn't work I guess you just gravitate towards danger" Lucas replied seriously with a hint of amusement playing in his eyes.  
"I didn't know you were a vampire too" I said to Lucas.  
"Everyone at this school is except you Ruka" Lucas replied.  
"No, Everyone at this school except me and Matt" I pointed towards Matt, how could he forget his supposedly best friend? What a jerk I thought.  
"Ruka I'm a vampire to" Matt said quietly. I had so many emotions flowing through my body I didn't know which one to pick. I felt sad, anger, hurt, panicked. When did he turn and why? My heart was beating extremely fast, I wonder if they could hear it?  
"Calm down Ruka. I'm okay I'm still the older brother you love to hate" He said it with a smile.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because it wasn't the right time. I'll tell you everything eventually. But now isn't such a good time. Just answer my questions okay. How did you know we were vampires? How did you come up with that date?" Matt asked me.  
Always answering other people's questions, but never getting the answers to mine. Nothing will ever change!  
"I had dreams, they felt real. Whenever I had dreams of Kerry or anything else it always turned into a nightmare. It felt like it was sucking energy out of me. I think that's why I'm sick" I purposely left Kalebs name out of it, I didn't want them angry. Kerry looked extremely angry in my dream and I didn't want to see it.  
"Okay, but your hiding something Ruka just tell me everything" Matt accused me.  
"I'm not hiding anything, I told you what I know" I said.  
"You're lying. I know this because I can feel people's emotions, when I was turned into a vampire that was my special ability. You're feeling uneasy and tensed aren't you" he looked at me.  
For all I know he's lying. But I did feel guilty that I was holding back.  
"I'm feeling tense because I have a headache, I am sick you know" I replied, it was the half truth, I did have a headache.  
"Fine" Matt said still not believing me.  
"That still leave me with an unanswered question" Lucas said to me.  
"yeah so, I'm left without answers all the time live with it" I said to him with a huge grin. He was finding it irritating he wasn't getting answers. He deserves a taste of his own medicine.  
"I'm guessing your special gift as a vampire is the ability to rub out people's memories" I stated.  
"Yes and super speed and strength, all three of which you have witnessed" he said with a smirk.  
"Yep, guess so" is all I could say.  
"Back to my unanswered" Lucas said but I interrupted him with a question of my own.  
"Kerry are we sisters?" I asked.  
"Yup, twenty years ago. I still consider you my sister" she said with a warm smile which made me blush.  
"But how is it possible?" I asked. I had a bad feeling Kalebs name was about to make an appearance.  
"Which dream did you have recently?" Kerry asked me.  
"The one where I guess our mom and dad tried to fight off some vampire guy in the kitchen, me and you are hiding in a closet but the vampire finds us and kills you" I really didn't want to say Kalebs name. I would hate what his stupid name would do to the little bit of freedom I have. Though I don't have much of it.  
"That one isn't a dream, it's one of your memories twenty years ago. Just that Kaleb didn't kill me, Lucas came in time and turned me" she said seriously.  
Okay Kalebs name came up, I had to ask "Who is Kaleb and why did he kill our parents and almost kill you?" I asked Kerry.  
Lucas answered for Kerry "Because he thought he was in love with you, you choose someone else to fall in love with instead of him. He got jealous and decided he didn't care if you didn't want him he wanted you and that's all that matters. Kaleb is my brother. You choose…me over him" Lucas turned away  
Okay don't be shocked you already knew this, Kaleb told you all of this before. You didn't believe him but you believe Lucas. Kalebs actually trying to take me away again! Or is it just some mind trick, my past memories haunting me when I'm awake?  
"Now I answered your question, answer mine. Who were you talking to last night? Me Kerry and Matt were the only ones in the room you weren't talking to us so who were you talking to?" Lucas asked me calmly.  
Okay that's not fare he wasn't even fazed by saying you choose me. Why would I choose him? He's mean, bossy, clingy but he can be nice, gentle, loving god get a grip girl. You're just as weird as him. One minute you hate him, the next you love him. Wait did I just say love? Someone take me to an institution I really was going mad.  
"Waiting" Lucas said interrupting me from my internal babble.  
I have no clue how to answer this I thought. _If you tell them, you can hear and see my projection I'll kill them Ruka! Say nothing and they live, you know I can kill them, you've seen it with your own eyes. Tell them nothing! or do you want to cause more deaths because of your actions….  
_Kaleb spoke in my mind, but it was just a whisper with a chillingly demanding tone. I don't want anyone to die but from my dreams he seemed so strong! Every time he entered my dreams someone died, I don't want to see him killing anyone else I Love. I won't tell them..  
"Ruka!" Lucas yelled.  
_Say nothing about me Ruka! _Kaleb screamed. I raised my hand to my head, it was pounding due to Kalebs and Lucas loud voices, it's like they think I'm deaf.  
"I don't know what you're asking?" I tried to sound confused, but ended up sounding sleepy.  
"You know what I'm asking, why won't you tell me?" Lucas asked me, staring me down fuming.  
"I don't know! And don't care!" I yelled.  
"Your lying Ruka!" Lucas stated. I already knew I was, it was to protect them, I'd tell them once I know for sure that Kaleb is real and not my memories playing tricks on me.  
"That's enough! Lucas let Ruka rest! Her fever isn't going to disappear with you yelling at her twenty four seven" Kerry interrupted Lucas. She popped the thermometer under my tongue for the second time today I allowed it. I was grateful she interrupted Lucas just wouldn't give it up. She took it out  
"your fever has gone up slightly, are you feeling worse?" Kerry asked me.  
To be honest I was, my muscles were aching, my head couldn't decide to have a headache or not and I felt really weak. I felt so good in the morning, but now since Kaleb made an appearance he made me feel worse, like he's making me feel sick. Maybe I should tell them about him? But what if he is real and does kill everyone?  
"Ruka?" Kerry said worried.  
I put my hand back on my head and smiled, and shock my head to indicate that It wasn't worse, didn't need them to worry over me anymore than they do.  


* * *

Thank you for the reviews.  
I've updated just for JandMbooklover and MySilentEmoSide who really wanted me to update :)  
I know i've said this a lot but i won't be updating for a while due to being sick and i'm not to sure what i can write in the next chapter. My mind is blocked right now lol.  
Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!  
Please continue to review :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It's been three days since I found out that I'm in a school for vampires even though I'm not one. Apparently I got special treatment since Matt goes to the school. As for why he goes to this dark, weird school is beyond me plus he won't tell me. I don't think of the students here as vampires, they just seem weird. Matt told me they can survive by eating and not by drinking blood, just that if they don't drink blood they turn weak. I haven't seen Matt drink blood and I really don't want to. It grosses me out. Kerry has told me a lot about my past most of which I don't believe it still doesn't seem real. Like I haven't fully recognised that a part of my life was missing. But now it's not missing I've found it, it's just I don't know what to do next? What do they expect me to do next? So confused.  
I finally recovered from my illness though I still get headaches now and again courtesy of Kaleb pushing me to go to the lake. Obviously I couldn't especially with Lucas following me twenty four seven eyeing me suspiciously. I think he knows I'm waiting for them to slip up and make a run for it. It's my only chance.  
Right now I was sitting upright on my bed drawing in my sketch book with Kerry watching me pretending to read a book. It's starting to bug me again, didn't they learn if they kept up their behaviour I would get angry and give them the silent treatment? Idiots, I love Matt and Kerry but why be so overprotective! So I died like twenty years ago I'm back and I'm fine.  
"Can I go for a walk alone?" I asked Kerry.  
She turned around looking apologetic and said "Sorry Ruka, you know I can't".  
"Please" I said. She was the only one who truly gave me some time to myself. At least she trusted me enough to go to the library by myself. Matt and Lucas would both escort me there, god men can be so irritating.  
"Ruka… I can't Matt and especially Lucas would kill me" Kerry replied.  
"I certainly would" Lucas said as he walked through the door.  
"Ease dropping is rude! Don't you know that!" I said it in a harsh voice, he wasn't giving me any space.  
"It's not my fault that I have super hearing" he said with amusement and sat on my bed! Why the hell does he have to sit on mine, Kerry was sitting on the chair her beds empty. I just glared at him. He made me angry so easily. He just ignored it.  
"Why do you want to go for a walk alone?" Lucas asked me.  
"Where's Matt?" I replied ignoring his question.  
"He's gone to drink blood, he hasn't been a vampire for long. Your bloods been making him on edge, so to release the tension your blood is causing him he has to drink" Lucas replied.  
I felt sorry for him, he still hasn't told me how he became a vampire and how he meet Lucas and Kerry. I really wanted to know, he went through it alone it made me feel guilty.  
"How… How did Matt turn into a…vam.. vampire?" I asked both Kerry and Lucas still not believing existed. I guess I would when I saw the fangs which I would never ask to see.  
"I don't think" Kerry said but was interrupted by Lucas "Don't worry Matt wants to tell her but he just doesn't know how without Ruka blaming herself".  
"What are you on about?" I asked but still wasn't answered I was being ignored.  
"But he should be the one to tell her" Kerry continued.  
"Yes I should be the one to tell Ruka" Matt said walking through the door. I hate it how they do that. Just because I know what they are doesn't mean they can act so cool with their super human abilities!  
"And are you going to tell me?" I asked Matt staring at him while he gave Kerry a bear hug.  
"Fine. Just don't get upset or freak out" Matt said slowly.  
"I'll try" is all I could say. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Kerry's hand dragging her to her bed.  
Lucas was still sitting on my bed staring at me I guess he thought I would answer his question which I wouldn't. It felt good to irritate Lucas since he always and purposefully 'pushed my buttons'.  
Matt began to talk "do you remember when you were nearly kidnapped by that stranger when you decided to walk home alone?"  
Lucas's hand that was on the bed turned into a fist, his whole body turned tense. What was that about? "Yeah" I replied to matt looking at Lucas wearily.  
"Well just after I saved you from the stranger, you ran towards me" I interrupted "and fainted in your arms".  
"right. I was so concerned about you that I didn't see the guy get up, but when he did get up he pulled a knife out and was about to stab you" I gasped my heart started beating faster I knew Matt could hear it, I couldn't calm down. "But I turned you and me around just in time, I ended up getting stabbed instead of you" Matt said. All I heard was 'I ended up getting stabbed' then I heard ringing in my ears. Matt got stabbed! All because I couldn't wait an extra five minutes for him to walk me home! I'm such I bad, selfish, irresponsible meanest sister ever! I started crying.  
"I'm alive Ruka don't cry, I'm fine Lucas saved my life. He got the guy to stop stabbing me and changed me into a vampire. He's been taking care of me ever since" Matt said trying to calm me.  
It didn't work what was Lucas doing there?  
"I'm sorry" I said. I got off the bed, Lucas moved out of the way. I went and hugged my brother crying on his shirt. I knew he didn't mind he was a loving brother who had the most childish sister.  
"I'm okay Ruka it's not your fault" Matt said softly still trying to calm me down.  
"Thank you for telling me" I said trying to keep my voice steady.  
He nodded with a small smile. I turned to face my bed Lucas was standing looking directly at me with a sympathetic face, which made me feel like crying more. It's my entire fault this happened to Matt! But I won't let this happen again, I'll tell them about Kalebs voice. Matt said from the beginning that I was safe here which has to mean everyone is safe here right? I have to find out but how? The room started to fell stuff, my head felt dizzy.  
"I need to get some air… Lucas will you come with me?" I asked him looking into his eyes which seem to light up when I asked him. I knew I wouldn't be able to go by myself so I asked Lucas to come with me. I didn't ask Kerry, Matt looked like he needed her.  
"Of course" he said with a huge grin.  
I said bye to Matt and Kerry and walked out the door with Lucas beside me. I started to walk down the corridor with Lucas all I could think was Matt didn't even blame me for what happened to him, he still cares for me. Why isn't he mad at me? My eyes started to water blurring my vision. All of a sudden Lucas quickly grabbed me by my waist and picked me up, carrying me in his arms. I was to slow to react, if I wasn't upset, I would have yelled stop! Instead I blinked the tears out of my eyes and hid my face from his by putting my face down. "Do you want to keep your eyes open this time?" Lucas asked me happily. I didn't answer, Lucas began to run super fast down the corridor and down the stairs everything was blurry it felt like flying, but the blurriness started to make me feel sick five seconds into the journey and decided to close my eyes.  
"We're outside" Lucas said. I opened my eyes, it was a nice sunny day with a small breeze, it felt nice. I was still in Lucas's arms I decided to move but his arms got tighter around my body. Why won't he put me down? I thought. Lucas began to talk "Don't worry Matts fine, he doesn't blame you. He loves you. Now please stop crying" Lucas said it so sweetly. I wiped the tears from my eyes, but I still felt I was to blame for what happened to Matt. Lucas didn't say another word but he still wouldn't put me down, I was strong enough to use my own feet why wouldn't he let me use them?  
I knew if I threw a tantrum for him to put me down he wouldn't so all I could do is just lay in his arms limp. I just stared into space thinking about nothing it felt peaceful. I could feel Lucas stare at me but I wasn't in the mood to argue after what Matt had gone through to become a vampire I just felt horrible. Lucas finally spoke snapping me out of my whorl wind of self pity.  
"Who were you talking to in the room?" he asked me. God he's asked me this question so many times I've lost count. I didn't answer and started looking at my hands.  
"Who?" Lucas asked again calmly. He wouldn't give up until I fall asleep I thought.  
"Put me down and I'll tell you" I said, I wasn't going to tell him when he puts me down.  
"You know the good thing about knowing you twenty years ago is? It's that I can still tell when you're lying and I know you're lying now. So I don't think I'll put you down until I get an answer" he said.  
"Okay. Let me have my way one more time then I'll give you an answer. Please" I asked.  
"Tell me you what you want and I'll see" Lucas said in wonder. I was going to ask him to take me to the lake, I'd never asked anyone of them to come with me, maybe that would make a difference.  
"Just hear me out. Take me to the lake, I'm not going alone you will be with me. I'll be safe. We won't go to close to the lake. I just want to go near the forest side. You can carry me the entire time we are there so you know I won't run" I asked pleadingly.  
Lucas thought for a moment just staring at me it made me feel nervous.  
"Fine, I'll take you there but no running away" he said calmly.  
Finally I thought I get to go to the lake, I don't know what I expect to see, but hopefully Kaleb isn't there and it's just my stupid mind playing tricks on me. I started to wiggle around in Lucas's arms trying to get down then he spoke "What are you doing? I'm not letting you onto the ground just yet" he laughed and started running really fast towards the lake. The cool air whipped past us, my face felt numb from the air I could feel the goose bumps on my skin I didn't like the feeling. We finally stopped Lucas took me extremely close to the lake, I was practically inside the area. I thought he would take me just outside of lakes area. It made me smile. Being at the lake made me forget all about the sadness I felt.  
"I'm sorry the last time you wanted to come here I didn't take you. I want you to know I do trust you. It's just that we didn't want to bombard you with all of our secrets. We didn't know if you were ready or if you would accept us. But I'm glad you did except us, it would have killed me if you didn't" Lucas said in an emotional voice. It made my eyes water. He was still holding me but more gently this time, it felt nice. Lucas was staring at me and I was staring into his eyes his deep green eyes the colour of emerald my heart started to beat faster. We were surrounded the lake on one half and huge tall trees on the other. The whole situation reminded me of my dream, the dream I had before I reached Westport academy, before I even knew Lucas yet I had dreamed of him? I didn't understand it. In the dream I was running away from him, why would I run away from him if I supposedly feel in love with him? I had to ask. "Have I been to this school before?"  
Lucas didn't look shocked by my question he only tensed up. After a few seconds he relaxed and answered me "Yes. I think I know why you wanted to come to the lake. The very last time you were here was at night you were running away from the boarding school away from me" he said in a sad voice. "Why did I run?" I asked.  
"You ran to protect me and your family from Kaleb. I ran after you to stop you from running away. I couldn't bear to lose you like that. I'd rather die than let Kaleb have you. You were safe at the school Kaleb tried one attempt to try and take you but failed. He didn't try again for months when we were at the school. We thought he was over you and so we left the school and returned home. But weeks after you got back Kaleb returned but this time he got you. I was too late to help you it sickened me. Me and Kerry looked for you for months but couldn't find you. We eventually found Kaleb he slipped through my hands again but he told me you died how I don't know. But Kaleb is responsible" Lucas said full of emotion. He looked heartbroken, like he was missing something for ages and was starting to lose hope of ever finding it. Lucas was holding me to gently that I managed to get out of his arms he didn't bother to stop me which I was grateful for. I turned to face him he seemed really upset by my question I shouldn't have asked the question. Why did he answer? Did he want me to know how much I hurt him my dying? I've hurt so many people in my life, I hate that I've done that even if it was unintentional. I had still hurt a lot of people. I had to be nice to him no I want to be nice to Lucas. I stepped closer to him and hugged him. I held him for a while, Lucas returned the hug wrapping his long arms around my waist gently like I was fragile. My heart started to beat faster I was aware of how close we were and started to blush. I finally let go first he seemed better I smiled at him and turned around and stepped towards the forest. Lucas stopped me by grabbing my hand. "Just for precaution" Lucas chuckled while pointing at his hand holding mine. I didn't argue he was down and I didn't want to add to it.  
I walked towards the forest with Lucas holding my hand. We reached a tree and sat in front of it, we were overlooking the lake it was glittering in the sunlight it looked beautiful. "I wish I bought my sketch pad" I said mumbling to myself. Lucas chuckled. Why was that funny? I gave him a confused look he just waved it away. We didn't talk for awhile I closed my eyes to take in the silence it felt good.

* * *

Thank you to everyone for reviewing! and sending emails! I'm sorry that i'm slow with updating but i'll try and be faster :)  
Happy reading!  
Keep reviewing :)!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We spent about twenty minutes at the lake, Lucas was still holding my hand.. It felt nice, normal even like he had been holding my hand for years. Butterflies were rolling in my stomach, I liked Lucas but how can we be together? It's obvious that he's overprotective of me just because of how I died twenty years ago. But I think I'm different now, it's a different time, a different place. Everything is new, I must be new? Yet he thinks I'm the same? I opened my eyes to see Lucas staring at me smiling, I blushed. My checks felt hot I quickly moved my head away from his gaze only to have him pull my chin very gently towards him. I couldn't speak, the butterflies in my stomach got worse, my heart started to beat even faster by his touch.  
Lucas still looked at me, he looked happy. His eyes were intoxicating, I could stare forever at them they were so peaceful though they held a hint of sorrow. Like he was wearing a mask, he held the mask well showing the world he was happy, but in fact I think he was lonely. Matt had Kerry Lucas had no one. He loved the old me and I guess he still does. I wanted him to share what our life was like before all the sadness swallowed his life, before my death. But then that would upset him and I didn't want to do that. This was the first time in Lucas's company that I enjoyed being with him, I didn't want to ruin it.  
Lucas still stared at me, he started to lean in. Oh my god he's going to kiss me! My mind was rushing what do I do? Kiss back? Why? We aren't together? Oh god! I blushed even harder.  
Lucas pulled away. Thank god I thought. My heart was beating extremely fast like it was going to rip out of my chest. "Breath" Lucas said quietly in my ear. I didn't realize I was holding my breath, I took in shallow breaths.  
Lucas rubbed his hair with his free hand he looked frustrated. "I'm sorry that wasn't fair. I should have asked if i…I'm sorry" Lucas said in a rush.  
I just nodded, I didn't know what to say or do. I felt embarrassed he must have heard my heart beating fast! He knew I panicked at what he was about to do.  
Lucas got up dragging me up with him. "Can we walk back?" I asked. I was getting sick from the super speed, I would never get use to that.  
"Hmm…No" Lucas chuckled. He started to lift my body at my protest and started running really fast out of the lake. I closed my eyes I could feel the motion sickness coming.  
Lucas finally came to a stop. I didn't open my eyes I still felt sick. "You can open your eyes Ruka" Lucas said quietly. I didn't open them, he started chuckling. Hmm he starting to make me hate him again I thought. Lucas put me in a lying position it made me open my eyes we were in my dorm room. I looked at Lucas, where's Matt and Kerry? "Kerry and Matt are in the boys dorm" Lucas said answering my unspoken question. I guess I ask that question a lot I thought.  
I smiled at Lucas and sat up on the bed Lucas sat on my bed to.  
"Are you feeling sick?" Lucas asked me.  
"Yeah your super speed makes me sick, that's why I asked you if we could walk. But it doesn't matter now the sick feelings starting to go away" I replied clutching my stomach.  
"Oh, I didn't realize. I thought you wanted to spend more time at the lake. Walk around see a bit more of the lake as we exit. I hate walking that's why I said no, I love to run it makes me feel alive it fills me with energy" Lucas said happily.  
"Okay. Thanks again for taking me" I said just as happily.  
"So… I gave you what you wanted will you answer my question now?" Lucas asked me.  
I still didn't want to tell him. I went to the lake I didn't see Kaleb which only means it's in my head, my mind is playing tricks on me. The one time I see Kaleb at the airport about to kidnap me and now he's in my dreams in my mind scaring the hell out of me. I'm not even sure if he's the one who attacked me anymore. Lucas will think I'm insane anyway. Lucas was just staring at me waiting I started to chew on my lips contemplating on what to say. I couldn't think of anything. Lucas still waited patiently. I had to tell him just that I'll leave a few details out.  
"Okay I'll tell you. I saw someone with a knife about to stab you. I don't know who it was. But I know what I saw. Remember how I told you that I had a dream where Ruka died? Well that was the same night I saw someone about to kill you. I freaked out and started yelling. Eventually it disappeared…I felt foolish for what I did that's why I haven't said anything or wouldn't answer you".  
Lucas seemed to have bought my story, he didn't say anything for a while.  
"So…" I said to break the uncomfortable silence.  
"hmm.. I hate that your only seeing the bad memories of your past. You had more happy ones than bad ones you know" Lucas said emotionally.  
"Tell me some" I asked, Lucas eyes beamed for the second time today…strange I thought I'd never seen him this happy in one day.  
Lucas and I talked for ages, I learnt a lot about my past. But it still didn't seem real, in my head I still couldn't come to terms that what I was seeing, thinking and hearing was real. But I wouldn't let any of them know, it would only make them worry more about me. I still didn't like being at this school. It was isolating .  
"Are you tired Ruka?" Lucas asked. I had zoned out while he was talking, I was exhausted thinking about Matt.  
"No I'm fine" I replied smiling. He smiled back. Lucas was really happy today, I had given him more attention today than I had on any other day since I had been here. There had to be a reason but I didn't want to seem noisy, I guess I would find out eventually.  
Kerry walked in with Matt holding a huge white bag with something puffy inside.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
Kerry gave me a huge smile, Matt looked like he was about to crack up laughing. What the hell I thought.  
"Mom sent your ball gown to the boarding school. Me and Kerry went to pick it up while we were out. Mom also said to say she knows you didn't want to go to the ball but she would have made you go if we were still in Oakland…So I took up the responsibility of making sure you attend the ball, with the help of Kerry and Lucas that it" Matt said to me happily.  
I made a face, I hated dancing that's because I couldn't dance. I loved how the ball gowns looked but it still it wasn't the type of thing I would go to. At my old school when we had discos or school celebrations I always felt left out. No one would talk to me, not even my closest friends. It was like it was bad to be seen talking to me. My friends would talk to me when we were in classes or had lunch together but we never went out and socialized. They would never invite me to their house or parties. As the years went on I couldn't careless as long as I bought 'friends' around to the house my parents were happy. People just used me then stored me away until the next time they needed me. I was using them to in the end only to keep my parents happy to let them know I wasn't a loner. I thought I had at least one true friend, I had emailed her several times since being at this school but she hadn't replied to a single one. Guess she's happy to be rid of me. I loved being alone you couldn't get hurt, you couldn't care for anything, you wouldn't get angry at anyone, you wouldn't have to stress out about life if you were alone, you wouldn't have to cry or feel pain if you lost someone. Being alone you had peace. Thinking of how I had been treated during my life in Oakland was bringing tears to my eyes I refused to let them leak out. The only real reason I didn't want to start an entirely new school was I didn't want to repeat the whole friend making thing. It was hard to trust friends when I knew so many people who used me, who deep down actually hated me. I had never told Matt or my parents this, it was eating away at me and I enjoyed the pain I felt because of it. This was my secret and I held onto it very well. I stopped thinking, I was about to cry stupid ball! Stupid gown! Look what you made me remember! I breathed in and out calmly and promised myself to never remember Oakland in such a negative way. It was a beautiful town, with so many things to do, one of my favourite things to do was going up into the forest and sketching the surroundings, I liked it so much the feeling being up there alone in the quietness was peaceful where all my stress and anxiety would melt away. I kept thinking about Oakland and all the pretty things to see, I had finally calmed down from my internal chatter. Matt placed my ball gown in my closet and came close to my bed.  
"What are you thinking that is making you feel sad, angry and happy all at the same time?" Matt said in confusion. That snapped me back to the ball, I wasn't going and they couldn't make me. I quickly blinked back my tears and answered Matt while Lucas was staring at me with eyes wide? No idea why though.  
"Why are you crying?" Lucas asked me. I felt my cheek, crap I thought I let one out.  
"Doesn't matter" I said quietly and then wiped the tear off my face and continued to talk.  
"Matt I'm angry because I don't want to go to the ball, I'm sad because I know you're going to make me. I'm happy because I'm going to make it hard work for you to get me to go to the ball" I said happily. Lucas looked just as happy, overconfident I thought.  
"Ruka it will be fun, you loved going to the ball in your past life" Ruka said behind Matt.  
"That was then this is now" I said staring at the bed, I felt really tired now I wasn't in the mood to argue with them.  
"It doesn't matter Mom wanted you to go so you're going" Matt said.  
I laughed "I'm nearly seventeen! You could just tell her I went"  
"she wants photos" was his reply.  
"Fine I'll put the dress on, you can take some pictures and send it. She won't know the difference" I replied.  
"She will!" Matt said getting annoyed.  
"Hmm… well looks like you have a problem. Good luck with that. Seems like my minds made up about me not going" I said with a smile. I was making his life hell, I was just as bad as the people who treated me in Oakland. That thought made me feel guilty I was about to change my mind but I was into deep change.  
"Don't worry Matt, Rukas coming to the ball. She's my date after all, she can't stand me up after all. I took her to the lake today only if she promised that she would go to the ball with me" Lucas said smiling at me.  
My mouth dropped. What the hell did he just say! I didn't promise that, I told him a bit of how I saw Kalebs projection not promising to go to the ball. Dam it I thought Lucas was using his manipulative skills. Think Ruka you can get out of his trap! Think!  
"Lucas I did" I was cut off. "Yeah I know you promised, why are you teasing your brother like that. He looks like he need more blood in him from all the stress your giving him" Lucas laughed while Matt joined in. I just walked straight into that I thought.  
"I didn't" I tried again but Lucas interrupted me once again.  
"Yeah I know you wanted to surprise Matt and Kerry that you were going with me. But I really had to tell them, I'm sorry" Lucas said to me with a huge grin.  
Kerry walked over to my bed and handed me my ball gown, it was covered in a white packaging. "Okay boys clear out me and Ruka are going to look at our gowns, you'll see us in it in five days. Make sure you have your tux ready…" Kerry continued talking. I didn't realize the ball was going to be in five days! There no way for me to get out of it. I couldn't even use school as an excuse! School started two days after the ball. I was starting to like Lucas but he had to go and do this. Lucas better explain why he lied to Matt and Kerry to me!

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It makes me more motivated to write the story :)  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter i found it rather funny lol  
Keep reviewing :)  
Happy reading. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Lucas POV

When we finally reached the room I put Ruka on her bed. She looked tired from all the worry and stress about Matt being a vampire. I felt sorry for her, but at the same time I wanted to take care of her. Today was the first time she asked me to do something with her, it filled me with happiness I never thought she would ever speak to me without having an irritated tone to it. We had spent nearly half the day without arguing it felt like old time being in Rukas Company felt peaceful. I could be by her side for all eternity but I wouldn't tell her that right now. I don't think she understands or truly believes vampires exist, more like she's going with the flow excepting things without knowing fully what things are. When she really understands what is happening she would either freak out, panic, scream and the worst of all be scared of me Kerry and Matt. That thought scared me. I didn't want to lose her to Kaleb but deep down I believed what Ruka saw was Kaleb. I had to know. I finally asked her who she saw, she looked reluctant to tell me but she did say "Okay I'll tell you. I saw someone with a knife about to stab you. I don't know who it was. But I know what I saw. Remember how I told you that I had a dream where Ruka died? Well that was the same night I saw someone about to kill you. I freaked out and started yelling. Eventually it disappeared…I felt foolish for what I did that's why I haven't said anything or wouldn't answer you" Ruka answered my question. Even though she answered my question I could sense she was hiding something like she wasn't giving me the whole story. I wasn't going to push for the info we had had a really nice day and I didn't want to spoil it with an argument. Just as we finished our conversation Matt and Kerry walked in with a white bag I knew what was inside Rukas ball gown sent by her mum. I watched Ruka ask Matt what was inside. She looked shocked, then sad. I wanted to ask her what's wrong. Her expression was filled with pain. Could going to the ball be this bad? It can't be. In Rukas past life she loved going to the ball. Just as I was about to go and comfort Ruka Matt asked her what was wrong. She really didn't want to go to the ball.  
"Why are you crying?" I asked Ruka. I hated seeing her cry. I didn't think she realized she was crying she looked irritated at herself.  
She continued talking to Matt making excuses about not going to the ball. I wanted her to go to the ball. I wanted to go to the ball with Ruka. I knew I was being selfish but it's been twenty years since I've asked for anything from Ruka. I knew she was lying or hiding something about what she saw so as a compromise for not telling me everything she's going to the ball with me. I started to laugh internally she's going to hate me for doing this.  
"Don't worry Matt, Rukas coming to the ball. She's my date after all, she can't stand me up after all. I took her to the lake today only if she promised that she would go to the ball with me" I said smiling at Ruka whose mouth was now open. I guess from shock.  
"Lucas I did" Ruka spoke but I cut her off. "Yeah I know you promised, why are you teasing your brother like that. He looks like he need more blood in him from all the stress your giving him" I laughed again Matt joined in. I was really good at lying I knew Matt was sensing what I was doing I found it entertaining.  
"I didn't" Ruka tried again but I interrupted her once again.  
"Yeah I know you wanted to surprise Matt and Kerry that you were going with me. But I really had to tell them, I'm sorry" I said to Ruka with a huge grin.  
Kerry walked over to Rukas bed and handed her her ball gown, it was covered in a white packaging. "Okay boys clear out me and Ruka are going to look at our gowns, you'll see us in it in five days. Make sure you have your tux ready, now go please" Kerry asked.  
Me and Matt quickly walked out of the girls dorm. Ruka looked really angry.  
"What's Rukas emotional state right now?" I asked Matt.  
"She's confused, angry and a tiny bit upset. Why did you lie about her going to the lake so you could take her to the ball? And why did you take her to the lake?!" Matt asked me with a bit of anger. I couldn't blame him. It was dangerous for me to take her there. But I had refused her once when she asked me I couldn't do it again.  
"I'm sorry, I took her to the lake because she asked me. Everything was safe. Ruka is safe. I won't take her again I promise" I promised Matt. The lake may not be safe forever. I had a feeling when we were near the lake that Kaleb was close by. I didn't want to check it out in fear that he might take Ruka away.  
I continued talking "I lied because Ruka didn't fully answer my question, as pay back I got her to go to the ball with me" I sounded so childish. But I couldn't wait to hold Ruka in my arms and sway to the slow beat of music. Me and Ruka danced all the time, we felt more connected when we danced. This could be one more thing that gets me close to the new Ruka, and maybe make Ruka more comfortable around me.  
Matt started laughing, he calmed down fast thank god I thought. Matt accepted everything well which I was glad for. Because of his attitude everything up till now ran smoothly. His transition from human to vampire life was easy for him. I had never talked to Matt about changing Ruka I was to scared of what his reaction would be but I knew sooner or later I would have to ask for his and Kerry's permission for when I decided to change Ruka. Hopefully Ruka wouldn't say no to the change, If she said no I don't know what I would do if I lost her twice. I quickly changed the road my mind was leading to I didn't want to think about losing Ruka when I just found her. I had to tell Matt what I sensed.  
"When I went to the lake I think I picked up Kalebs scent. I think we should check it out" I asked Matt. Matt stopped walking and started to breath in and out heavily.  
"Fine. You better hope it wasn't him. You could have put Ruka in danger. What were you thinking?" Matt said to me. I didn't know what I was thinking? Ruka had been so nice and pleasant to be around it reminded me of the good old times. When she hugged me when we were at the lake I couldn't believe it. Ruka smelt intoxicating it made me forget all about my stress and worries. But now I had a job to do I had to see if Kaleb was in the lakes forest.  
Me and Matt zoomed off to the forest, it only took ten minutes to search the entire area.  
"Find anything?" I asked Matt.  
"Nothing, if something was here we wouldn't be able to tell. The person or Kaleb must be masking their scent, and extremely well by the way" Matt said angrily.  
I hadn't found anything either but I had a feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen. I would protect Ruka with every fibre in my body. Kaleb if you're here your dead I mentally thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"She picked a black ball gown, how original" I said to Kerry rolling my eyes.  
"Well Matt told me you had the chance to go shopping with your Mom before coming to the boarding school but you choose not to" Kerry replied. She sounded like a Mom.  
Kerrys dress was a dark green sleeveless dress, the skirt part had light green diamonds stuck to the bottom, with a bright gold belt around the waist line. It looked beautiful. Mine was short sleeved black dress, heavily pleated so when you moved the skirt would twirl. My Mom knew me so well I loved skirts or dresses that did that it made me feel more graceful. The back of the dress what basically showing 70% of my back, I hated showing skin at least she knew to put sleeves on the dress I thought. I frowned at the dress I really didn't want to go.  
"You have to go to the ball Ruka" Kerry said eyeing me. Did she just read my mind? Na she couldn't have, maybe a face gave it away.  
"Why do I have to?" I asked Kerry.  
"I'm not having this conversation Ruka you're going that's finally. I don't want to argue with you. It seems all we ever do is argue and I hate it" Kerry said with a firm tone. It kind of shocked me, I had never seen her this serious. Fine I wasn't in the mood to argue either.  
It had been an hour since we looked at the gowns, as soon as I saw mine I hung it in the closet I didn't want to waste my time looking at it. Kerry looked at hers for quite a while I guess contemplating to try it on or not. It started to bug me. I couldn't leave the room without getting a lecture I decided to ignore her and take a nap.

Kalebs POV!  
It's been days since I mentally sent Ruka messages through to her mind. I decided to give up on the idea that she would come willingly. She couldn't even if she wanted to. Lucas had his 'body guards' all over her she would never be able to get to the lake on her own she would have an escort with her. How stupid could I be! I knew she wouldn't be able to get away! Yet I pushed her weak human body into listening to me. She could hear me but to my surprise she wouldn't follow my orders she could even block my voice from her head. Everything I had planned was turning out to be a failure. I wanted Ruka now. She was so close I thought I could take her so easily out of my weak little brothers hands but I was wrong about that. I should have killed him when I had the chance!  
But don't worry Ruka I'll be there soon. I was listening in on Rukas mind seeing what she was up to. I felt like running into the school and grabbing her then and there when she was hugging Lucas! How dare she willingly touch another man! She belonged to me! They stared into each other's eyes. Rukas dark brown warm loving eyes only belonged to me! It was infuriating to watch and hear all this in my mind.  
I knew I couldn't get into the school. Many of the vampires were returning from there 'holiday break'. I cursed myself if I hadn't pushed into Rukas mind so brutally she wouldn't have fallen sick and I could have taken her by now. But what good would Ruka be to me if she was sick, I knew myself well enough the first opportunity I got I would have transformed her into a vampire myself but she wouldn't have survived the change being sick. Weak humans. Ruka had managed to get to the lake but dragged Lucas with her, I ran out of the forest as soon as I heard the idea cross her head. Lucas would recognise my scent game over I thought. I ran with super speed blowing huge waves of wind through the forest to get rid of my scent, hopefully it works I thought.  
I couldn't wait any longer I had to have Ruka! But I wasn't as strong as I once was I had stopped drinking fresh blood from humans for ten years now just enough time for me not to be called a bloodlust. I had done it as I knew Lucas would bring Ruka to the boarding school when he found her. The school had a protective layer not allowing vampires who had drunk directly from a human blood source. It was hard to give up, but I did it for Ruka. And soon I would have her, she would be mine all mine. And this time I'll have to kill Lucas and everyone Ruka has ever known to ensure she knows I'm all she has. But first I have to get to Ruka. I continued to listen to Rukas thoughts from afar apparently the vamp school was holding a ball which Ruka really didn't want to go to. I mentally laughed twenty years ago she loved these types of events and now she doesn't strange I thought.  
And then the idea of how I would get Ruka came to me. In 5 days time Ruka will be trapped forever in my arms never to escape. I smiled looking in the direction of the school and sent one painful message to Ruka. "I'll be there soon!!! Ruka your mine ONLY MINE!!!" shouting the message in her head.  


* * *

Sorry the last two chapters were so short. Hopefully the nexts ones longer :)  
Continue to review :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I'll be there soon!!! Ruka your mine ONLY MINE!!!" Kalebs voice was loud, clear, full of lust and worst of all extremely painful. I woke up from my nap in a sweat, my heart was beating extremely fast and my head was pounding so much that my eyes blurred. Kerry was at my bed side as soon as I got up. "Did you have a bad dream?" Kerry asked me. I shook my head I hadn't dreamt about anything I think even if I did I couldn't remember. Maybe I did dream? Stupid Kaleb! Get out of my head and don't come back I yelled. After I mentally yelled that in my head my vision started to blur.  
"What's wrong Ruka?!" Kerry said in a panic.  
"Not sure" I replied in a soft voice. I collapsed onto my bed shutting my eyes, my head really hurt.  
My head hurt so badly, I wanted to pass out from it but the darkness would never come to take me away. Kerry was still panicking about my state asking me all kind of questions which I wasn't answering. I don't think she knew what to do all she had to do was leave me alone and let my energy sucking headache to go away. Kerry lifted me off my bed, shock rippled through me, I didn't have the energy to tell her to put me down. I kept my eyes closed she raced out of the room I guess heading towards Matt and Lucas dorm. We made it to their dorm room I opened my eyes to see Lucas's shocked eyes and that's when I picked the perfect moment to pass out.

Lucas's POV

Me and Matt were still talking about what I thought I smelt in the forest. Matt had calmed down considerably but I could tell it bugged him that I took Ruka to the lake.  
All of a sudden Matts expression turned furious. "What's wrong?" I asked him.  
"Just open the door you'll see what you've done" Matt replied just as angry. I opened the door I could hear someone's fast steps running towards my dorm room, must be Kerry I thought mentally. Ruka was with her, her heart was beating extremely fast. Must be scared of how fast Kerry can run, I laughed to myself. Kerry had arrived at the door I opened the door, what I saw shocked me Ruka was looking straight into my eyes, she looked terrible. She had changed so much in an hour. What was wrong with her? As I looked into her eyes her eyes lids started to close over. She passed out. I quickly grabbed Ruka out of Kerry's arms, only to have Matt yank her out of my hands just as fast. I was faster, more powerful than Matt. I could have taken Ruka back just as easily but I could see he blamed me for Rukas condition. Matt laid Ruka down on his bed and put her under the covers. She looked very pale all the colour lost from her face. Matt spoke then "Let's talk outside now" Matt said quietly with a hit of anger to me and Kerry. We pilled outside the dorm room. Matt began to talk "I blame you for Ruka passing out Lucas". I didn't know what to say to that Kerry quickly interjected  
"No he's not. Lucas is powerful if anything was going to happen to Ruka Lucas could have protected her. They went to the lake, they returned safely. Why is Ruka passing out his fault?"  
I stayed silent. "He shouldn't have been so selfish!" Matt replied. That was true I shouldn't have been but I would do anything to be close to Ruka. "Your anger in unnecessary. Ruka is fine. I think she had a bad dream…I just panicked when I heard her mumbling…umm…she said Kalebs name" Kerry said her sentence so slow that every word made its impact. Ruka was or already discovered the vile things Kaleb had done but how much does she know? Matts expression turned sympathetic towards Kerry "I'm sorry Kerry. Don't worry. If Kaleb is somewhere around Westport we will kill him before he gets Ruka. I promise" He hugged Kerry. "Lucas I'm still made at you. By taking Ruka to the lake you endangered her life. You made her remember her past and obviously it was bad. It doesn't matter that you didn't get into any danger, it doesn't matter how strong you are. Someone always gets hurt and humans are easily hurt. Ruka is fragile though she seems angry all the time her heart aches, she tries to hide it. You think you smelt Kalebs scent, you of all people would know his scent better than anyone. That means he knows where Ruka is, she isn't safe here anymore. She isn't safe anywhere anymore. You promised me you would help to protect Ruka. Instead you take her to a place where she could easily be captured! You take her to the very place where she escaped in her pass life! Just so she could get rid of the burden that Kaleb was putting on everyone she loved. What if she remembered all that and made a run for it? Did you even think before you took her there?" Matt asked me while getting everything off his chest. He was telling me off as if I was a kid. Of course I knew the danger but I also knew we were safe. Kalebs drinks from live humans he can't even lay one foot onto these grounds to take Ruka due to his blood lust. I had to be the bigger man and just take Matts aggressiveness, he never gets angry I must have really made a huge gigantic misjudgement to be getting this from Matt. Matt was like a younger brother to me much better than Kaleb. Kaleb was selfish and greedy while Matt was giving and compassionate. "I'm sorry Matt, forgive me?" I asked innocently. I just wanted to be close to Ruka. When I saw her eyes open they were filled with panic. I had to know why.  
"Of course, just don't be so reckless. She's my baby sister. I don't want to see her hurt and go through the pain of losing her like you two did" Matt said quietly trying to calm himself down.  
"I won't" I promised. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When I woke up I wasn't in my room then I remembered seeing Lucas's shocked eyes before passing out I was in his room. My head still hurt from Kalebs internal talk. I quickly got off the bed rubbing my head "go away" I said under my breath telling my head ache to go away which was insane to do I thought. "Why do you want us to go away?" Matt asked me his voice filled with concern. I quickly looked around the room Kerry Matt and Lucas were all in the room looking very tensed. "Sorry I was talking to myself. What's wrong with you guys? You all look awful" They really did.  
"We're just worried about you. What happened to you? When you woke up from your nap you could barely move and speak. It freaked me out so I bought you to Matt and Lucas but you passed out on me" Kerry spoke. The feeling of not being able to talk or move didn't feel very nice, it was like being chocked and defenceless. "I just had a really bad headache but don't worry its gone now" I replied.  
"Are you sure it was just a headache?" Matt asked me.  
I looked at him confused "Yeah what else could it be? I'm not sick or anything. The headache was really painful" I replied. I didn't want to tell them about Kaleb. I didn't know if he was real or just my imagination. No point stressing them out if it's just my over active mind playing tricks on me. Plus it's not logical, no one can talk to people directly through thoughts.  
"Kerry heard you say Kalebs name just before she bought you to our room" Lucas stated to me.  
I didn't answer him I tried to think of an excuse but couldn't come up with anything. I started to walk towards the door but Matt blocked my path, stupid vampire speed. "You're hiding something" Matt stated. If they knew so much about me why ask me anything. I rolled my eyes at him and tried to push him out of the way, he didn't budge he was stuck to the floor like glue.  
"You're hiding something" Matt repeated again this time more forcefully. I was contemplating should I tell them should I not, I was weighing more to not telling them. They would think I was insane, I mean I thought I was insane!  
"Okay Ruka I have had enough just tell me what you're hiding. I promise not to yell, freak out, and get angry. I'll just act normal. Now tell me what you're hiding" Matt demanded.  
Lucas spun me around by my arm holding it gently, his eyes were soft and caring. All of a sudden images of Lucas swept across my eyes, there were so many. Images of him holding me in his arms, Lucas smiling and laughing, Lucas and me holding hands staring into each others eyes, Lucas giving me a rose, Me hugging Lucas. All the images were beautiful it showed me a side of Lucas I hadn't seen he looked caring, compassionate, loving, romantic, strong, sensitive, emotional and hurt. Then I saw one image it was one where Kaleb had me in his arms Lucas looked extremely hurt, like he had failed to save me in my pass life. I hate the feeling that image gave me I felt nauseated and sorrow for Lucas. Lucas tugged my arm it got me out of my world wind of past memory images. He looked me in the eye and said "I also know your hiding something Ruka I thought when you felt ready to tell me you would but now I can't wait. I feel what you are hiding is what is causing you to get sick. Just tell us we won't get angry or think any less of you. We love you we won't hurt you" I held on to his eyes. I couldn't help myself all those images filled me with emotion I wanted to be close to Lucas, his face looked so sad I wanted to fill him with happiness he deserved it. He had helped both my sister and brother through the transition of becoming a vampire. Lucas had no one. I had a brother and a sister he had a brother who was his enemy. I didn't answer him instead what I did shocked me a little but when I did it, it felt right. I hugged him tighter and started to cry. Both of Lucas hands were around me in an instant rubbing my back. The images filled me with jealously I wished my life I had with Lucas was the life I had right now. I looked so happy with Lucas, and Lucas looked happy with me. I felt a hand pat my head "Lucas is right Ruka we won't think any less of you we love you" Kerry said trying to assure me. After a few minutes I pulled away hesitantly from Lucas he released me slowly. I looked at his top which now carried by tears "I'm sorry" I said quietly looking at Lucas and then to his shirt. He gave me a little smile then wiped the stray tears from my face, I didn't stop him I liked the feel of his touch. "Tell us" Lucas said slowly. "We know it has something to do with Kaleb" Matt stated again but his voice softened. He was still blocking the door. I slumped down to a sitting position on the floor, Kerry sat in front of me holding my hands for comfort.  
"The person who attacked us… attacked us at the airport… who was it?" I asked Matt keeping my eyes glued to the wooden floors. If I heard the answer was yes I would tell them, if it was no then I was insane.  
"That was…" Matt didn't finish. There was silence in the room and then Lucas looked at Kerry, Kerry got up and Lucas replaced her hands with his. "The person you saw" Lucas began but was interrupted by Matt "Don't tell her!" he yelled at Lucas. "It doesn't matter if I don't tell her. It's obvious from her face she knows who attacked her. Matt calm down" Lucas spoke back to Matt more calmly than Matt had spoken to him. Kerry got up and moved closer to Matt stroking his arms trying to calm him down. "It was Kaleb" Lucas answered my question I ripped my eyes away from Matt to Lucas. My heart started to beat extremely fast. Could Kaleb be speaking to me in my mind? I needed to know! The thought of him sickened me, after all the nightmares he had given me over the few months I had been here made me hate him even more than I did before. I still didn't know how to tell them I'm hearing Kalebs disgusting, sickening voice in my insane head!  
I felt really sick. All these months I had been hearing his voice in my head thinking it was just my imagination. I was wrong! I couldn't breathe in the room, my thoughts were chocking the air out of me, I needed to get out of the room before I passed out. I started to get up slowly I knew my legs would fall underneath me if I did get up to fast. Lucas got up quicker than me and put his cold hands around my waist. I shivered I let him carry most of my weight I felt light headed after getting up even though I got up slowly. Lucas grabbed my cheek so that my head was facing him I could feel my face heat up. I stared into his loving eyes. "Don't worry Kaleb can't get you here. You're safe" Lucas said in a gentle voice to me. I had to worry! Why was he still after me when he knew I didn't even want him, even though I didn't even know him in my new life? And I killed myself in my old life to get away from him! Didn't Kaleb get the message? This really sucked. "I want to go home" I said to Lucas. "Ruka you can't go home it isn't safe. Sit on the bed you look pale" Matt said firmly. Lucas helped me to the bed, Matt continued to block the door with Kerry beside him with a worried face. Matt was different today I had never seen him so angry in one day the thought worried me. Was there something wrong with him? Did he have a problem? Was I the problem?  
"Ruka why did you ask about Kaleb?" Kerry asked me. "I'm not safe here, I've never been safe here. Ever since we got here I've been sick untold times. This place sucks the energy from me. I want to go home" I said as firmly as I could. "I don't care what you want Ruka! I want to know why you asked about Kaleb!" Matt basically screamed this at me. He had never done that before. Lucas was at Matts side at an instant trying to calm Matt down it wasn't working. Why did I have to open my mouth about Kaleb! Stupid emotions made me speak up about my mental turmoil.  
"Ruka you're not leaving this room until you tell me!" Matt yelled again hurting my ear drums.  
"If I tell you do I get to go home tomorrow?!" I screamed back. It felt good but it didn't help my growing headache. "NO!" Matt yelled back. I was starting to feel happy that I didn't tell Matt about Kalebs voice, if I did tell them I was hearing his voice who knows how they would have reacted. They may have kept me inside 24/7. I would have been on surveillance for the rest of my school days. Matt knew everything about me, there wasn't one thing he didn't know and I guess not knowing what I was hiding was bugging him even more. So much more that he was screaming at me!  
"Why the hell not" I said in a firm but normal tone.  
"I'm not discussing it. Now for the last time answer my question!" Matt demanded me for the nth time I had lost count and I really didn't care anymore. My life sucked! I was always told what to do and what not to do. It was controlled not by me but others around me. I never got to chose anything! People always used me, like me the first minute then hate me the next, I hate it. What's the point in living if you can't live? Right now I was suffocating! I hate it! The tears rolled out of my eyes I didn't hold back I didn't care anymore. Fate had abandoned me, whatever was going to happen in my life next was controlled by those around me. I wish I could get out of here.  
"I could get you out of here Ruka" Kalebs voice was like silk in my head. He purposefully said it nicely just so that I would say yes. I Screamed NO! In my head I could hear him laugh at my reaction. I wanted to get out of here but I wasn't going to run into the arms of insane, obsessed Vampire.  
I would be safe at home! If I never came to this stupid boarding school my life would have been a bit better. I wouldn't have learned about vampires, I wouldn't have one after me, I wouldn't have voices in my head, I wouldn't be around Matt all the time! But I wouldn't have meet Lucas who I was starting to fall for bit my bit each day. I wouldn't have meet Kerry who turned out to be my sister and the first true friend I had ever had. Life in Oakdale wasn't any better I had friends that used me, only talked to me when they needed help with homework, people who gave me glares and the cold shoulder. But none of that bothered me. I loved being alone life was less complicated, less stressful and peaceful. I was going to answer Matts question then give him the silent treatment, it's the only thing which I knew would bug him even more. I knew I wouldn't be getting out of this room without telling the truth. Kerry and Lucas were both on Matts side there was no one to help me. Well that's my crappy life.  
I was still crying I whipped the tears away from my eyes and began to talk "you've never yelled at me before, I didn't like it. You never let me do anything I want to do. You bought me to this school, I didn't want to be here. You're so controlling. Fine I don't care anymore. Since I don't have a brain when you tell me to jump I'll jump, when you tell me to eat I'll eat. When you tell me to do anything I'll just do it. I can never decide anything that's because I don't have a choice. It's always your choice, Mums choice, dad's choice or someone else's choice it's never Rukas choice. You think I'm weak, you think I can't make good choices is that why everyone decides for me? Does anyone ever ask what Ruka wants? No they don't because they think they know me 100%. I hate the way I can't go ten metres in this place without one of you following me. I thought I was safe here, so why not leave me alone?! You know before you bought me here to this school I was hearing Kalebs voice in my head, since we got to the boarding school I've heard his voice more. The last thing he said to me before I passed out today was he was coming to get me. There I've told you! Now let me out of your room and leave me alone" I spoke to Matt calmly trying not to show how angry I was, I knew it didn't work. I got off the bed and walked towards the door which Matt was still blocking. He looked furious.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Matt boomed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the latest chapters i've put up :) i won't be able to put chapters up for a while, have exams coming up.  
Continue to review! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Matt boomed. I stopped walking towards the door obviously I wouldn't be going anywhere. He was only listening to me when I answered his questions anything else I said meant nothing to him. Lucas walked slowly to my side. His expression looked sad I knew why that was. It was because I hadn't told them the truth and why should I. I was in denial I didn't really believe all this was happening. Vampires, boarding school, voices in my head it just all seemed unreal.  
"How long has his voice been in your head?" Lucas asked me calmly looking into my eyes. I guessed he did that to get an honest answer. Why did I open my stupid mouth!  
"Before I came to the boarding school" I answered truthfully.  
"And you didn't bother to tell anyone?" Kerry spoke with a hint of anger.  
"Let me out of this room!" I said in a high tone. I couldn't handle all of them looking at me and judging me. I was wrong to hide it but I had my reasons. I ran towards the door Matt didn't budge, he was a still as a statue but as angry as a lion. "We're only acting this way to protect you. Do you realise that? We don't want to lose you. Is your freedom worth so much more to you than your own brother's peace of mind that he knows where you are? What you're doing? Who you're with? Anyone of Kalebs friends could capture you. That's why were so over bearing, protective we do it to keep you safe" Matt said emotionally anger still plastered to his face.  
"Fine, I don't care anymore. I just don't care. I give up. What's the point I never get my way. How can I be in danger at this stupid school if you all think I'm safe here? Don't bother answering that" I replied to Matt. Lucas grabbed my shoulder spinning me around "Kaleb can't get in here, he drinks directly from humans. At this school only vampires who drink from blood donated by humans can come here. You're safe. We just need to help you keep Kalebs voice out of your head" Lucas said.  
"I already know how" I said to Lucas. His eyes shot right open, it made me feel like laughing but I was to angry to show what I was truly feeling.  
"How?" Lucas asked me eyebrows raised.  
"Anger. Whenever I'm angry I manage to push his voice out. But when I'm happy or sad he gets in very easily" I stated.  
"If you think of love it will kick him out your head instantly. It worked in your past life…try it next time okay?" Lucas said think of love? Great how can you do that when you all make me angry or upset.  
"Okay" I replied.  
"Lucas, Kaleb said he was coming for Ruka soon that means we should get out of here!" Matt said anxiously.  
"No, we can't leave. If we do that he can get Ruka very easily. If he comes here we have an advantage. He's weaker than before but not by much. If he's able to come onto the schools land it means he stopped drinking human blood directly. We will finish this problem once and for all. Whenever he comes, if he comes we will be ready. We will fight, we will protect Ruka" Lucas said in a strong voice.  
"Fine you know you're brother better than me. I'll go and check the forest one more time to see if I can pick up Kalebs scent you stay with Ruka. She only seems to answer your questions" Matt stated still looking at me angrily.  
"I'm coming with you" Kerry said softly.  
"Okay you two go I'll stay with Ruka" Lucas replied. Before I could get one word out Matt and Kerry were out the door. I wanted to tell Matt and Kerry not to go, what if they got hurt! I quickly ran for the door but was stopped by an even quicker Lucas.  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me with an eye brow raised.  
"Let me out! We have to stop them what if they get hurt?" I said in a panicky voice.  
"They won't get hurt. We are here to protect you stop worrying" he said.  
"There isn't any point in protecting me Kaleb got me last time. I don't want all of you to get hurt just because of me. I would rather go to Kaleb then let any of you get hurt. I don't even deserve to be saved I'm just a burden a huge burden to all of you" I said to Lucas. It was true I was a burden ever since I got to this school I hadn't been the best company. I acted childish just because they were over protective. I didn't deserve anything.  
"Don't say that Ruka. We want to save you" Lucas said a bit angry. See I can't go five minutes without making someone angry.  
"Why?" I said quietly confused looking at the ground. Kaleb had killed so many people in my past life, why would they risk their lives just for me?  
Lucas pulled my head up and cupped my face in his hands, my face instantly started to heat up. I hated how Lucas could do that to me, it made me feel exposed and embarrassed. Though Lucas had bought my face up to his level I kept looking downwards.  
"Look at me Ruka" Lucas said less angry than before. I couldn't look at him, even though he sounded angry I knew if I looked into his eyes I would see the pain my words had bought him.  
Lucas pulled his hands away from my face only to replace them on my waist "what are.." I couldn't finish my sentence Lucas had lifted me into his arms, I was about to talk again but my vision blurred I closed my eyes I didn't want to feel motion sickness right now. He placed me on something soft which I guess was the bed. "You can open your eyes now" Lucas chuckled. That made me open my eyes, another thing I hated was how he laughed at whatever I did. When I opened my eyes I was shocked, Lucas was on top of me! "What are you doing?!" I panicked more, what length would he go to just so I would look at him. "You wouldn't look at me, what else could I do?" Lucas said in defence still smiling back at me as if that was a good reason. "Fine I'm looking at you, now get off" I said as calmly as I could.  
"Nope, how do I know that you will look at me when I get up?" He said so innocently I just rolled my eyes. He knew this was making me angry and uncomfortable. "Get off..please?" I whined while pushing at his chest that was rock hard! Lucas grabbed one of my hands "Do you want me to grab your other hand with my other free hand? Because If I do I will fall on top of you" Lucas said smiling. I instantly made my free hand fall to the mattress. Lucas still held my other hand in his. "Now Ruka will you look at me and not the hand I'm holding" I really wanted him to get off me Lucas still hadn't learnt about personal space, I think he loved to invade mine. I looked up to his face and god I had just realised how extremely close we were, I breathed in and out fast trying to calm myself It didn't help. Lucas lowered his face closer to mine he began to talk "You deserve to be saved Ruka, don't ever say you aren't worthy of it. You didn't chose for this to happen to you but it's happened and now we have to deal with it. We won't get hurt we're vampires we're strong. Do you know how Kaleb got you last time? He got you when I wasn't around, he didn't want to fight to get you, but I will, I will protect you. Even if it means I have to fight" Lucas's eyes we're beaming with fury. "How can you be so sure you won't get hurt? I'm not worth it" I said keeping eye contact. "You are worth it to me" he said in a warm voice. I couldn't help it I had to say what was on my mind I was uncomfortable already it didn't make a difference what I said "The old me may have been worth it, but I'm not worth it"  
"Ruka do you have any idea why I want to save you?" Lucas asked me.  
"You couldn't save me then so you're trying to now, but I don't want to be saved I want you to be safe" I replied.  
"I am safe, you are not. I want you to be safe Ruka. I'm doing this not just because I failed to save you before I'm doing it because I love you Ruka" Lucas held my hand closer to his chest to his heart.  
"You loved the old Ruka. You don't love me so you don't have to feel burdened that you have to save me" I tried to free me hand from his, his grip tightened.  
"You make things so difficult" Lucas said smiling a bit "That's something I love about you Ruka, not the old you. I've fallen in love with you Ruka. I love the way you blush and your checks radiate with heat whenever I'm close to you, I love the way your hair blows in the wind, I love the way you're voice sounds when you're happy, I love the way you're eyes sparkle in the sun. I hate to see you cry or feel sad. I never meant to fall in love with you, I would have been happy if you we're just in my life even as a friend. But I love you. I can't stand not being near you, close to you, not hearing your voice makes me feel broken inside. I need you Ruka I'm not saving you for you, I'm saving you for me".  
I was left speechless I didn't know what to say or do thankfully Lucas did "I hope you feel the same?" I was at a whole new level of uncomfortable. He was making me feel things I hadn't felt before, I had butterflies in my stomach, my heart was beating faster by the second I knew he could hear it which made me feel even more embarrassed. I did like Lucas but in my head I just kept comparing myself to the old me, the old me was better ."Starting to" I replied shyly to Lucas, Lucas smiled even bigger than before.  
"Do you know what else I love about you?" He asked me. I blushed even harder Lucas laughed and continued "I love the way you hate that I invade your personal space" I couldn't stop myself "I knew you we're doing that on purpose!" I yelled but started to laugh Lucas joined in with me.  
"So do you still not want to be saved?" Lucas asked me turning serious.  
"No not if it means you, Matt and Kerry getting hurt" I said just as serious.  
"We won't get hurt, don't you believe me?" he sounded confused.  
"From my dreams Kalebs so strong how can I believe you" my dreams of Kaleb always showed him in a powerful light I couldn't believe Lucas even if he was telling me the truth. The first second Lucas, Matt and Kerry leave me alone I'm going to run to the forest Kaleb can take me as long as everyone doesn't get hurt I'm happy.  
"He's not as powerful as before Matt hit him at the airport. If he was powerful he would have taken you then" What Lucas had said was true but then I remembered the way Matt had reacted it was like he was in a trance he couldn't move like he was a statue. Kaleb had done something, he hadn't taken me that day since we we're in a public area he couldn't make a commotion in front of so many people. Maybe he thought it would be easier to take me from the school?  
"It doesn't matter, maybe it was a warning of how easily he could take me" I replied. Lucas didn't say anything after that, he was still pinning me to the bed. "Can I get up now?" I asked.  
"I'll let you go right after you promise me something" Lucas looked straight into my eyes his were filled with worry. "Fine what is it" I asked hesitantly biting my bottom lip.  
"Promise me you won't go looking for Kaleb, you won't try and run away from me just to protect me. Promise me".  
Did he read my mind? "I promise" I lied I don't think I looked that convincing. "You're lying. Promise me Ruka. You tried to run away from me in your past life to protect me, promise me you won't this time. I would rather die than have you run to Kaleb, he would destroy you Ruka. You wouldn't be you anymore, you would be what Kaleb wants you to be. Just promise me" Lucas's voice sounded pained like he was reliving the same nightmare all over again. I closed my eyes I hadn't changed my answer I didn't want Lucas to kill himself if I gave myself up to Kaleb. I calmed down and finally spoke "I promise. You have to promise me you, Kerry and Matt won't get hurt".  
"Thank you I promise too" Lucas said giving me a small smile which I returned. "I promised now will you get off me please?" He wasn't getting off me on purpose I thought.  
Lucas's head moved even closer to mine, whatever calmness I had mustered had disappeared my heart beat was drumming in my ears. Lucas's lips were only a few centimetres away from mine I closed my eyes and felt Lucas lips gently touch mine, I didn't tug back. It was a warm gently kiss it filled me with a need. I needed Lucas no I wanted Lucas. Then the images from my past life hit me for the second time today all showing me pictures of me and Lucas together. The kiss seemed to last forever, when Lucas did pull away I was breathing in and out heavily. "Sorry" Lucas said still on top of me! "For what?" I said gasping. "I should have asked…I'm sorry I just couldn't stop I shoul.." I cut him off "I'm not angry at you for kissing me, I actually liked it. Don't worry" I couldn't believe I had just said that how much embarrassment could one person feel in one day! God I'm so insane I blushed even harder. I continued to talk "So how about getting off me now?" "Sounds like a good idea" Lucas said looking concerned. He got up slowly but still holding my hand? "Why are you holding my hand?" just as I asked that Lucas let go and carried me off the bed. "I have working legs, let me down" I said it as calmly as I could but he was pushing every one of my buttons today. "You walk to slow" Lucas chuckled.  
"You walk to fast!" I yelled. He just laughed and before I knew it he was running at his super speed, I quickly closed my eyes I heard him laugh harder. "Stop laughing" I said through closed eyes. I wanted to know where he was taking me, but thought better not to ask I would be there within a few seconds what was the point in asking.

* * *

Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed and read 'Alone'.  
I won't be updating for awhile because i'm going to Fiji!!! But as soon as i get back i'll put up another chapter.  
I hope you enjoy the latest chapter :)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Maybe if you opened your eyes when I ran you would get use to it" Lucas said to me while my eyes were still shut. For the second time today he laid me down on something soft I opened my eyes Lucas had bought me back to my room. Lucas had put me on my bed I looked at the clock it was six thirty at night.  
"When are Kerry and Matt coming back?" I asked Lucas.  
He sat on my bed "there scanning the entire forest to see if Kaleb was around or is still around, they should be done soon it's been an hour or so" Lucas said with concern. I had a bad feeling what if they found Kaleb what if Matt and Kerry were hurt?  
I got up off the bed Lucas grabbed my hand "where are you going?" he asked me.  
"I'm going to go to the forest and yell for Matt and Kerry to come out, its late if they haven't found anything by now it means he's not there" I tried to walk but Lucas stayed glued to the ground while still holding my hand "I hate it when you do that" I said to smiled and once again my cheeks burned.  
"You know you can't go there Matt would kill me if I took you there again. I would go to check up on them but he would kill me if I left you here alone. Plus you look exhausted you've had a rough day just sleep. When they return I promise I'll wake you up okay" Lucas said while tugging me closer to the bed.  
"I never get my way" I said quietly under my breath.  
"We don't do this to you on purpose, Matt left me with you just in case Kaleb came to the school instead of the forest. I would be better protection for you than Matt" Lucas stated. I walked over to my bed, I did feel exhausted so much had happened in one day. I found out how Matt turned into a vampire, I finally got to go to the lake, I stupidly told them I'm hearing Kalebs voice, I'm stressing out because Matt and Kerry aren't back yet and now I'm also stressing because Lucas is in my room I don't know if we are together or not? He kissed me, he said he loved me, what am I meant to do? So many emotions I don't know what to do I feel like I'm being chocked. I just stared at the bed, how could I sleep with Matt and Kerry not here. "Lay down" Lucas instructed me.  
"How can I when there still out there. Why did you let them go?" I questioned.  
Lucas pushed back the covers and lifted me onto the bed tucking me in so fast I couldn't fight back.  
"Stop doing that!" I yelled. I tried to get off the bed but Lucas's steal embraces shoved me back down.  
"They're fine Ruka calm down, you're going to get sick from all the worrying" Lucas said in a soft voice.  
Again I didn't get my way. I'm not weak I just want to stay up until Matt and Kerry get back. I wasn't even allowed to do that?! Life sucks sometimes. I kept my eyes open looking at Lucas who was looking right back at me with loving eyes. It was like a staring contest which I lost every time with my insanely tired eyelids but I fought back the sleepiness, it didn't feel right to sleep while my brother and sister were out there protecting me.  
"Close your eyes Ruka" Lucas said calmly in a demanding tone. I was irritating him which brought a smile to my face.  
"If you won't go to sleep on your own, I'll have to force you" Lucas said with a huge grin.  
"You can't force me to do anything" How wrong I knew I was to say that I thought to myself.  
"I'll tell you another one of my gifts shall I" Lucas grinned even bigger. God please don't have the ability to make me sleep!  
"I can release my energy to living things but I can also absorb energy from living things. If I absorb a little from you right now you'll fall asleep instantly. So I'll give you a choice sleep now or I'll make you sleep" he said happily.  
I frowned "I don't believe you" what the hell was wrong with me!  
Lucas looked confused "why not?" "Because" I didn't even have an excuse it was buying time for me to stay awake what else did I need.  
"Okay I'll make you sleep then" Lucas's hand reached over to me settling on top of my head. His hand was cold and heavy on my head, I felt my muscles relax, my heart beat calming down. My eye lids started to feel very heavy whatever Lucas was doing to me it was working, "Stop please" I begged.  
"I believe you" Lucas took his hand off, god I felt exhausted now. I opened my eyes to see Lucas, all the grinning evaporated from his facem  
"I hate it when your voice sounds so sad". I laughed and feel into an unwanted deep sleep thanks to Lucas.

Kalebs POV

Damn it I thought, I had just gone back into the forest when I heard two vampires running through it. I masked my scent they would never find me. I picked up both the scents it was Kerry and Matt scanning through the forest to find me to keep me away from Ruka. I laughed at my thought they'll never find me even if they did I was stronger and an older vampire then them I could crush them so easily! I would take Ruka eventually they were just delaying the inevitable. They knew I was here which meant Ruka had opened her mouth. Great. Oh well just makes things more interesting I guess.  
I quickly ran out of the forest and back to my car, there was no point sitting in the forest Ruka had blocked me out. I had about four days to go before I'd have Ruka. If Lucas was never around Ruka would have been mine. I had asked Ruka out many many times only to get 'no' as a response all those years ago. The more times I asked the angrier she got. Her dad had threatened me to leave her alone, but I physically couldn't. Ruka was mine she would have given up eventually if it hadn't been for Lucas! When Lucas asked Ruka out all hell broke out she said YES! She said yes to an inferior, weak, useless Lucas instead of picking me. My temper flared, jealousy enclosed me, I would do anything to get Ruka even if I had to kill. I didn't care she didn't want me, I wanted her nothing else mattered. My stupid parents tried to stop me, but they were to weak living on animal blood instead of fresh human blood that was the day I left my parents, too weak to stop me I started on my plotting to get Ruka.  
I had finally succeeded in getting Ruka and taking her as far away from Lucas a possible but I made a huge mistake. I had bought Ruka to a dungeon under the house I had made, when she woke up I entered her cell, all I could think of was I had to change her before Lucas changes her. I didn't see she was holding her father's dagger I quickly flung to the furthest wall in the room with mock horror, I could easily rip that from her grip, and I should have but I didn't. I thought she would throw it at me when her arm raised but when it went back down towards her chest I was to shocked to react, Ruka plunged the knife into her heart! I ran holding her dying body in my arms her last words were "sorry Lucas, I love you". Her last words filled me with pain. Ruka was gone, I hadn't claimed her as mine. It was all Lucas's fault, when Ruka died I swore I would kill him.  
Ever since Ruka died I tried to fill the void but it didn't work, woman used me for my looks, strength, power, money. I decided to use them for their blood. I let out a laugh. Every one of those girls were dead! They used me then threw me away and that never went down with me to well. Ruka was the only one who I hadn't killed who rejected me, the way she rejected me just made me want her more.  
I quickly broke my train of thought and turned ignition on and speed away from the school, it wasn't safe for me to take Ruka yet. I had to get stronger, stronger than Lucas or I would die trying to take Ruka. I had gotten a few vampires to stay at the boarding school, little did Lucas no there were bad vampires staying at the school watching their every move, I instructed them to watch but to never take Ruka, she was mine I would take her. When it came time for the ball my men will take care of all the weak vampires while I take care of Matt, Lucas and Kerry. They thought the school was safe so wrong they were!

* * *

Hi everyone, back from fiji! it was so hot there but i had a lot of fun :).  
Thank you for the reviews and i hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Keep reviewing!!! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lucas's point of view

"I hate it when your voice sounds so sad" I said to Ruka.  
Just as I said this she laughed and feel asleep. I didn't want to have to use my powers on Ruka but she had to sleep. So much information was given to her today she didn't look like she was coping. Sleep would protect her mind from the stress and danger she was in. She looked peaceful while sleeping I moved closer to her running my hand down her cheek, I had told her I loved her. She was starting to love me which filled me with happiness. I kept on looking at her, she looked beautiful with her long black hair and her smooth white skin. I looked at her neck I could change her now, she would be safe if I just changed her. I edged closer to her side and bent my neck down inching closer to her neck. I could hear her pulse under her skin inviting me in. I opened my mouth and let my fangs extend just as I was about to bite her, she rolled over. I laughed just like Ruka to oppose my decisions. I went to her neck again this time holding her down, she struggled in her sleep. I let go looking down at her face which looked sad that was enough to make me retract my fangs. What was I about to do? Change the one person who I loved the most in this entire world without asking her? Without giving her a choice? Giving her time? God I was selfish and desperate to be with her. The kiss we had made me want her more, old memories bubbled up to the surface me and Ruka were meant for each other. Kaleb just had to ruin it. I moved away from Ruka just in case the thought entered my mind again, I couldn't do that to her, I loved her enough that I could wait for her to want me, to be with me, to be just like me a vampire.  
Twenty minutes later Matt and Kerry walked into Rukas dorm room.  
"Why did you bring Ruka back here?" Matt asked me all traces of anger disappeared, guess the fresh air calmed him down. He was extremely mad at Ruka for hiding Kalebs voice from us, I was a bit angry at Ruka to for hiding it, but seeing Matts anger towards Ruka just made me more angry at him.  
"She looked tired, I thought she would rather sleep in her own room than in ours. She's had a huge day finding out about how you became a vampire, me taking her to the lake, her being sick, telling us about Kaleb, you being over reactive about the entire situation, you being super angry with her and last but not the least Ruka panicking and worrying about you guys in the forest. I had to drain her of energy to make her fall asleep all the worrying would only make her sicker" I said all this so fast but I was sure they picked it up fast. I didn't bother to add 'oh yeah I got selfish and decided to tell Ruka I loved her, oh and guess what she said she was starting to love me to!'  
Matts face turned into a tortured one, he moved towards Ruka sitting on the edge of her bed "I'm sorry" he whispered to Ruka.  
Kerry patted his back.  
Matt started to talk while staring at Ruka "We didn't find anything in the forest we ran through every inch of it, if Kaleb was there he's gone. I still think we should leave"  
"As do I" Kerry agreed.  
"Don't you understand, we can't leave there isn't any other place where we are safe. If we left here any vampire working for Kaleb could get Ruka. But if we stay here we have less vampires after her" Matt hung his head in defeat.  
"What are we going to do?" Kerry spoke softly.  
"Whatever we do, we can't let Ruka know. Kaleb can enter her mind and if he does he will know what we are planning and counter act it. Its better if we keep her in the dark" I said.  
"She will hate that" Matt said sternly.  
"Then we have to try and not let her know we are hiding something. If she thinks that then Kaleb will know we are up to something" God this was difficult to explain.  
"Fine, we have to think of a plan but we don't even know when Kaleb will be here" Kerry spoke with hatred, she hated Kaleb he had taken everything from her, her mother, father and sister. I couldn't blame her I knew what it felt like losing Ruka.  
"Whenever he does come. We have to be ready. No matter what" Matt spoke with fire in his eyes.  
His voice made Ruka toss in her sleep, we all froze not wanting to wake her up. She was having a restless sleep. Even in her dreams she was worrying. I should just wake her up I, I did promise I would once Matt and Kerry got here. I started walking towards her when Matt put up a hand signalling for me to stop. I looked at him with confusion clearly plastered to my face. Why was he blocking me from Ruka? I stepped closer anger in my stride the floor board creaked causing Ruka to wake up, I laughed internally. Three vampires talking didn't wake her up but a creaking floor board did. Humans I laughed.

Rukas POV

I woke up to a loud sound I opened my eyes to see Matt sitting on my bed he looked angry still. I ignored his facial expression and jumped out of bed and gave him a hug which he returned.  
"I was so worried! Why did you have to go look for Kaleb?! You could have got hurt!" I got out of bed basically running towards Kerry and giving her the exact same lecture while hugging her to.  
"He can't kill us" Matt said stubbornly.  
"How do you know?" he didn't know.  
He hadn't seen what I had. How he could kill with no remorse.  
"Because he can't" was Kerry's reply.  
I rolled my eyes shaking my head.  
Lucas just laughed "It's not funny!" I yelled at him.  
Don't they know what Kaleb is like? Lucas started to walk towards me I instantly had butterflies in my stomach, I hated how he provoked this feeling in me. I looked into his eyes he looked at peace, calm and happy? How could he be happy at a time like this. Just as I was about to say something else Matt blocked Lucas from my sight blocking me from Lucas.  
"What the hell?" I involuntarily spoke, Matt had moved so fast I hadn't seen him get off my bed.  
"He's not Kaleb, Matt" I spoke loud and clear. I heard a roar come from Matts throat which sent a shiver down my spine.  
"I know that!" he yelled.  
Okay I had had enough of his behaviour he was acting so out of it. I had never seen or heard him being so angry.  
"Then what are you doing? Why are you angry? Why are you behaving so aggressively? I don't like it" I moved from Matt walking around him towards Lucas.  
Matt grabbed my hand to stop me.  
"let go" my temper was about to reach its limit.  
"No" he moved his gaze from mine and looked angrily at Lucas.  
"You both are hiding something from me and Kerry. I don't care for secrets right now so just spill! Both of your emotions are screaming at me" Matt spoke in an irritating voice.  
I wasn't about to tell him 'oh me and Lucas just kissed, and I liked it, I'm starting to fall for him that's the BIG secret you wanted to know'. All of which had know relevance to Kaleb who we should be worried about! Stupid brain, why didn't I stop Lucas from getting that close to me, the timing just wasn't right, too much was happening causing me to stress out. I didn't answer, Matt began to breath in and out impatiently.  
Lucas finally spoke in an innocent tone "I told her I love her".  
My cheeks started to flare I was grateful for Matt blocking me then, at least it wouldn't give Lucas another opportunity to laugh at me. Matt turned around to see my face, I looked up to see his face which had calmed down massively.  
"Why are you feeling so confused and pained? I can feel that you love him but I don't understand why you're feeling these other emotions. Did Lucas hurt you?"  
"No" I quickly responded. God brothers can be so embarrassing!!! I calmed myself down and began to speak "Lucas did not hurt me, more like I hurt you three. I didn't tell you anything and now you're risking your lives for me. I'm feeling pain because of the way I kept it from you. It hurts because you could get hurt"  
"we won't get hurt Ruka" Kerry said in a light voice and then continued "We are strong we know how to fight but we doubt Kaleb can get into the school so don't worry your safe" her words didn't make me feel any better.  
"Why are you so angry Matt?" I asked him.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed out about the whole situation. It doesn't help me with both of you piling up your emotions and then blasting them at me at the same time. I can't read the meaning of your emotions just the state of it. It made me tense when Lucas came near you because Ruka your emotions flared up even higher when he came closer. So obviously I would react this way" Matt moved to the side so I could see Lucas who was smiling at me.  
"Fine, sorry it's not as if I'm in control of my emotions when you all pull at them!" I said defensively.  
That made Lucas laugh again. I glared at him. Kerry nudged Lucas to stop which he did, I smiled thanking Kerry.  
"Sorry Lucas, you know I wouldn't purposefully keep you away from Ruka" Matt spoke.  
"I know you wouldn't, your forgiven" Lucas replied.  
"Okay me and Ruka are going to bed, you guys can leave now" Kerry spoke. I smiled as she said that. Both Matt and Lucas were giving me a headache. Not only did I have a crazy overprotective brother, I now had an insanely crazy love to hate vampire that I was starting to fall for.  


* * *

Please please please review!!! :)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I woke up the next morning to an empty room "Thank god" I breathed. The last two days everyone had been acting weird. First they were all worried about Kaleb and then everyone just forgot about the situation. Every time I bought it up they would change the subject. Something was up and they clearly didn't want me to know. Kerry walked into the room disturbing me out of my thoughts.  
"Finally you wake up" Kerry spoke with a huge smile on her face.  
"It's only ten o'clock it's still early" I said defensively while trying to sit up on the bed.  
"Why are you so happy today?" I asked Kerry. She should be worried that Kaleb could be coming here. She started to laugh, I looked at her confused.  
"You've already forgot what day it is today? No matter I'll refresh your memory. The balls on tonight!!!" Kerry spoke with enthusiasm.  
I gowned and fell back onto the bed covering my head with a pillow. I really didn't want to go to the ball. Kerry tugged at the pillow covering my face "Time to get up, we have to prepare for tonight".  
I didn't get up and held onto the pillow as tightly as I could, I knew it was no use Kerry ripped the pillow out of my hands with ease "You can't use your strength on me, it's not fair" I pouted while she smiled at me.  
"Can't help it" she laughed.  
I looked at her and glared, stop being happy! Let me sleep this day away. Kerry was having none of it she pulled me to my feet and pushed me towards the bathroom.  
"Have a quick shower, there's a lot to do, nails, hair, makeup, dress, jewellery. We haven't organised anything! So much to do! Hurry okay" Kerry quickly stated a little panicked and with that she shut the door leaving me in peace.  
I walked towards the bathroom mirror and started to brush my teeth. All I could think of was why Kerry was so happy about the ball it was like all thoughts of Kaleb were non existents. Something was up and clearly I wasn't being told about it. How original I thought. or maybe I'm just jumping the gun and Kerry really is worried about the whole Kaleb thing but wants to escape the looming doom for a while. Agg I don't know. I quickly had a shower got dressed walked back into my room to find Kerry gone but Lucas there instead.  
"Where's Kerry?" I asked Lucas.  
"She's helping Matt out with what to wear tonight" Lucas started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" I asked genuinely interested.  
"Kerry loves the ball, I mean truly loves it. She can… well go a tad bit overboard. She's making Matt try on a bunch of ties" Lucas started to laugh harder and continued talking "Me and matt tried to run but she caught Matt poor guy" I started to laugh to.  
"Why does she like the ball so much?" I asked Lucas.  
Lucas's face turned soft and sad "Before Kerry was changed she hated going to balls, discos. You in your past life you loved going to the ball, you loved to dance and twirl to the music. You would have to force Kerry every time to go to the ball with you, and you succeeded. After you died Kerry's life changed she started to appreciate things more. She loves the ball now because she knew you loved it, it reminded her of you, it made her feel closer to you".  
"Oh" is all I could say. I felt sorry for Kerry losing your mum, dad and sister all In one day would have been hard on her, thank god Lucas was there for her.  
"So if she does seem over demanding just remember she's doing this for you" Lucas said smiling at me making me blush. Stop doing this to me Lucas! I thought.  
I know she's doing this for me, but I'm not the same Ruka that I once was. I hate the ball!  
"I hate the ball" I stated glumly to Lucas.  
"How come?" Lucas said looking confused. He got off the bed and walked closer to me near the bathroom door where I still stood.  
"Don't laugh okay?" maybe if I tell him I won't have to go.  
"I'll try not to" Lucas gave me a friendly smile.  
"I…I can't dance. I have two left feet I'm a total klutz" I felt my face go red with embarrassment and decided to turn my face away from Lucas.  
"I'll teach you" Lucas said to me while pulling my face towards him, making my brown eyes meet his warm blue eyes. Our heads were mere centimetres away.  
"I don't want to go to the ball" I said softly.  
"Go for Kerry, go for me" Lucas said just as softly his head touching mine while one of his hands was still gently cupping my face.  
I felt butterflies in my stomach, which instantly turned to knots when I thought of not going to the ball. It would hurt Kerry's feelings if I didn't go. I would hurt my mum to. I never get my way, I get persuaded or pushed into things so easily.  
"Fine" I breathed.  
"Thank you" Lucas beamed "I think Kerry will be back it twenty minutes that's enough time to show you a few moves" he smiled at me.

After twenty minutes or so just as Lucas had said Kerry walked into the dorm room. It was fun dancing with Lucas though I stepped on his feet so many times! He didn't mind though. The rest of the day Kerry helped me get ready for the ball. My nails were painted a nice shiny black colour. My hair was curled and pinned half open. I hated wearing makeup but when Kerry put it on me it felt like I wasn't wearing any which made it more bearable to wear.  
"There everything is done. The only thing left is to put on the dresses but its only 4pm and the ball starts at 6pm so we shouldn't get dressed just yet" Kerry stated.  
"True, what are we going to do?" I didn't like the idea of being cooped up here for the next two hours. I had already been in the room all day.  
"Just stay in the room, read a book or something?" she sounded indifferent. Then I thought of the perfect conversation.  
"How come you're not worried about Kaleb?" I asked Kerry who looked a bit angry at my question.  
"I'm not worried, if I ever see him again I will kill him. He took everything from me, I won't let him take you again Ruka I promise. This time I can do something about it" She sounded angry.  
"Don't do anything that will cause you to be taken away from me Kerry" I said trying to talk her out of fighting Kaleb.  
"You worry way to much for your age, don't worry about me. I'm strong" Kerry said grinning.  
"I'm being serious Kerry!" Now I was getting angry.  
"All day not one word has been spoken about Kaleb, I know today is the ball blah blah blah. But Kaleb is out there! How can you not think of him and think of the ball? He's dangerous and a much older vampire than you Matt and Lucas, he could kill you all! If it saves you, Lucas and Matt I will happily give myself up to Kaleb. As long as I knew you were safe I would be happy" I said this staring right at Kerry. Kerry looked shocked at what I had said the next minute she was on her bed and the next she was on mine.  
She grabbed both my shoulders and began to speak to me "Don't ever say that Ruka, don't give up! Never give up! Yes I'm not as strong as Kaleb I'm not stupid but Lucas is strong. With Matt and me on his side we have a chance of killing him. Don't give yourself up for us; we would rather die than have you be changed into something you're not. It's not right and it isn't fair. You have a right to chose who you want to be with, who you want to love, who you want to be with for the rest of your life. Ruka you have a choice and Kaleb is taking that away from you. He only wants you because you were something he could never have, he thinks he loves you but all it is is greed, just greed" Kerry said seriously still holding my shoulders making sure I was listening.  
"Just promise me you will be safe no matter what happens okay" I pulled Kerry into a hug.  
"I promise" she hugged me back. "Don't ruin your makeup, I don't want to do it again it will take too long to fix" Kerry said. We both started laughing loudly. She released me and returned to her bed, I found my phone and decided to play games for the next hour or so I wanted my mind off Kaleb. I hadn't meet the guy and he was ruining it!  
After an hour Kerry got up to get the dresses out she pulled out her green ball gown with the gorgeous gold belt. When she went to pull my dress out I didn't even recognise it. The sleeves from the dress had disappeared it was now sleeveless! The neck changed from a V neck to a wide semicircle shape showing off more skin! The back of the dress had criss-crosses that was okay, the bottom of the dress had black diamond's stuck to it that was okay to. The waist line was smaller showing off my curves! What the hell did she do to my dress!  
"What happened to my dress?" I asked Kerry in a high pitched voice. I was shocked at what it looked like.  
"Okay don't freak out"  
"Already am!" I yelled.  
"The dress you're mom sent was well kind of old fashioned so I decided to modernise it" Kerry stated happily.  
I can't wear that! I would look so ugly! I always wear clothing the covers at least 80% of my skin! I just hate showing my skin I don't look beautiful. God I hate the ball!  
"I can't wear that" I said softly trying not to hurt Kerry's feelings.  
"Why not?" Kerry asked.  
"I..I just can't" I stated.  
"You can"  
"I can't okay, when did you do this to the dress?" I asked her, I had been her with her most of yesterday and today when did she get the time to alter it. We only got the dress 5-6 days ago?  
"I did most of it the day we found out you could hear Kalebs voice in your head" she answered.  
"Oh… please I can't wear that, I won't feel comfortable" I pleaded.  
"Why can't you wear this?" she ask again.  
"I hate showing my skin, and well that's showing more than I'm willing to" I stated to Kerry.  
"Sorry I didn't realise. Okay I don't want you to feel awkward or uncomfortable. Oh I know the perfect thing to fix this!" Kerry said excitedly before rummaging through her closet. After about ten minutes of watching her she finally pulled out a black ball of material I couldn't make out what it was. She began to iron it I realised it was a three quarter jacket.  
"You can wear this jacket over the dress, it goes perfectly with it. Its three quarter sleeved and it hides a bit of your back" she said beaming.  
"Okay" the jacket helped a bit thank god she didn't alter the length of the dress I would have killed her for that I laughed at the thought as if I could.  
We got dressed, Kerry had altered the dress so that it fit me well, it actually looked better on me than it did before, I smiled as I twirled in the mirror. I watched as my skirt twirled along with my curly hair. Just as I was about to stop Lucas came up from behind me and grabbed my hands and waist and started to dance. "Some last minute practice before we leave. You look beautiful by the way" he said closer to my ear. It made me feel happy that he thought I did.  
"Thank you" I said blushing.  
We continued to twirl until Kerry came "say cheese"  
I stopped dancing "no photos" please! I don't need to remember this!  
"Say cheese!" Kerry said more forcefully.  
God she really really loved the ball just as much as I hated it.  
"Cheese" I said in a monotone voice.  
Matt laughed "Ruka cheer up, you look beautiful tonight, thank you for coming to the ball".  
As if I had a choice "Thank you, you look handsome" he really did, he wore a black tux with a silk green tie, his hair was spiked out.  
"What about me" Lucas asked me teasingly while we continued to dance.  
I laughed Lucas looked even more gorgeous he wore a black tux to along with a black and silver tie. He looked more mature in a tux.  
"You look just as handsome as Matt" I said smiling at Lucas who smiled back.  
"Okay picture time" Kerry squealed. This was a side of Kerry I had never seen and didn't want to see again anytime soon, she was so hyper! Calm down girl!  
We took a few more pictures and left for the hall where the ball was being held.  
We reached the hall, everything was black, white and gold. The lighting was dim glitter was all over the floor, there were black, white and gold drapes everywhere. Yellow and white lights were glowing randomly all over the place. It looked beautiful a bit magical to. Lucas led me straight to the dance floor.  
"May I have this dance?" Lucas asked me with him kneeling down.  
I blushed red and smiled "yes" I said a little shaky.  
We began to dance to 'secrets' by one republic. I loved this song! I watched other couples danced around us. I began to become aware that everyone around us were vampires. It made me freak out a bit Lucas picked up on my thought "They won't hurt you, I won't let them".  
A few were staring our way, they were staring at us for so long! Isn't there anything else they could be looking at? I decided to ignore them. I watched as Matt and Kerry happily danced. They looked like the perfect couple.  
"Enjoying yourself?" Lucas asked me grabbing my attention.  
"Yeah it's not that bad" I laughed.  
"Good" Lucas spoke.  
I felt a bit awkward, I didn't know what to talk about with Lucas, he knew so much about me but I knew hardly anything about him.  
"I want to show you something, kind of a gift for letting me take you to the ball" Lucas winked at me.  
I started to laugh, he's giving me a gift because he forced me to come to the ball!  
"But before I can show you it I need permission from you brother" Lucas smiled.  
"Okay" I didn't know why he would need permission?  
"Wait here okay" Lucas said to me, I said yes Lucas left and headed off towards Matt and Kerry who were only ten metres away. I decided to look around the hall, the vampires that were watching me and Lucas were still looking at me. The way they were looking at me sent shivers down my back. I quickly turned my view back on Lucas and Matt. Matt looked angry. I kept looking but vampires were twirling in the direction I was looking in, eventually I saw nothing. All of a sudden the vampires closest to me spoke "if he comes for you go willingly" "if you know what's best you will go with him" "save your friends go to him" "leave with him" "go to him he wants you, you belong to him" "he's waiting, he's here, he will have you" "go to him you know it's the right thing to do". What the hell was going on? Did they all know what was happening? I don't understand? They were surrounding me and still telling me I should go to Kaleb, I began to break out in a sweat I couldn't handle it and ran outside. The outside air was refreshing it calmed me down somewhat, but the vampires messages still rang in my ears should I just give up? But that's not what Matt, Lucas and Kerry want. But is that what's best? If they get hurt it will be my fault. I started to head back to my dorm room when something grabbed me into their arms. It was Lucas.  
"Why did you leave? I told you to stay put?" Lucas aid anxiously, holding me tightly against him.  
"Sorry, It was getting hot in there I needed some air" I lied.  
Lucas twirled me around, he looked worried.  
"You don't look to good, maybe I should show you the gift another time" Lucas said disappointedly.  
"No, no I'm fine you can show me" I said feeling guilty, just as I said 'show me' his face lit up.  
"Okay I'll show you, I'm running there so you should" I cut him off "close my eyes?" I laughed "exactly" he smiled.

* * *

Hey I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit boring but it helps to set the next scene which I won't spoil! I'm excited for the next chapter lol. This chapter rambles on a lot I tried to shorten it, sorry if you don't like it.  
Please review!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Lucas must love making me freeze! His running speed makes the air that much colder. My eyes were closed the entire time I could hear Lucas laughing obviously me closing my eyes hadn't grown old.  
He finally stopped I opened my eyes.  
"I wanted to show you what the lake looks like at night, do you like it" Lucas asked me.  
It was beautiful, the lake was sparkling, the night sky was glittering with stars, the forest looked peaceful silent.  
"It unbelievable, it looks so much more beatuiful at night thank you for showing it to me" I smiled at Lucas.  
"Just like you" Lucas said while he kissed me while I was still in his arms. I loved kissing him I had to admit it. His kiss felt protective and loving, just like him. He pulled away looking at me to cage my reaction. Which was one of happiness and breathlessness.  
Lucas help me onto my feet. We didn't say anything. So I started to walk around but Lucas pulled me into his arms.  
"Can't I walk around?" I asked him.  
"No, I got permission from Matt. Who was super angry that I even thought to bring you here again. But he gave in since you decided to come to the ball. He didn't want to make you unhappy today of all days. Matt said I could take you as long as I was holding onto you the entire time" Lucas chuckled.  
"Fine, but that doesn't mean that you have to hold onto my waist" I said a little embarrassed.  
"Oh yeah, umm here" Lucas gave me his hand which I automatically took. I took off my high heel shoes and left them on the ground they were killing me. Lucas just watched. My feet felt good on the cold green grass. We walked around the river hearing the splash of water as the waves rippled over each other. Lucas was staring at me the entire time, I forced myself to look towards the forest which we were approaching. The setting of the forest reminded me of a picture I had sketched, the very same picture that I drew when Lucas had first told me I was going to the ball with him, the only difference was there were green leafy trees instead of blossom trees. The wind blew heavily and I watched as the leaves feel to the ground twirling as they dropped. The setting looked familiar, I wanted to get closer. I was about ten metres away from it when Lucas stopped walking, making me stop with him  
"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
"That's as close as you can go" Lucas smiled.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because" Lucas said making a game out of the conversation.  
"Because…" wanting an answer.  
"Because" he said.  
"Your frustrating you know that" I stated.  
"I know" was his childish reply.  
I tried to let go of his hand but he was stronger. I tried pushing him forwards but that was a waste of effort.  
"Fine you win" I said exhausted.  
"I know, when I can take you further I promise I will, but for now you have to wait okay" Lucas said softly.  
"Let her come now" said an unknown voice which sounded quite familiar, it almost sounded like Kalebs voice?! No it can't be… no it's not his voice.  
Lucas grabbed me closer to his body carrying me while at the same time running away from the lake. Everything was so blurry. "Why are we leaving?" I asked in surprise he didn't even warn me we were leaving.  
We didn't make it far before Lucas stopped. Lucas pushed my body even closer to his, I felt squashed I was about to complain when I heard his voice, Kalebs voice not in my head but out aloud. I tried to see if what I heard was true, did I actually hear his voice? I pulled my head up to see Kaleb in front of me he was staring straight at me. I started to breathe in and out heavily reality finally hit me. Everything that's been happening to me has been real! Vampires exist! Everyone I know is one! I started to panic and clutched Lucas shirt for comfort.  
"Surprised brother? How am I able to step onto the land of this 'precious' school? I've known Rukas been alive just as long as you have. I've planned for this day. I knew what you would do. I knew eventually she would end up her so I stopped drinking fresh blood from humans for ten years now just enough time for me not to be called a bloodlust. Now will we have to go through what happened last time or will you hand her over?"  
Kaleb looked calm, his green eyes piercing into mine. He looked muscular and confident.  
Lucas let out a growl and started running in the opposite direction to Kaleb but stopped when Kaleb was in front of us again. We were stuck.  
"Hand her over" Kaleb spoke annoyed.  
Lucas didn't answer he bent his head to look at me, I was to freaked out at what was happening. I clutched him harder out of reflex. Kaleb was faster than Lucas, we weren't getting out of here.  
Lucas tried again to run but Kaleb bet us again, he was standing in front of us with a smug look.  
"How long will you keep running?" Kaleb stepped forward still keeping his eyes locked on me I looked away afraid of what would happen next.  
"Now do you believe me Ruka? I've been real from the beginning" Kaleb laughed. "You should have told Lucas while you had the chance, but it's too late I'm stronger than him Lucas knows this. You can't out run me Lucas. Either give me Ruka or die".  
"Why should I give her to you?! You killed her the last time you kidnapped her. I loved her! And you just ripped her out of my life. I'll never let that happen again. How could you do that to your only brother! I loved you but you broke my trust, how can you live so happily when you've caused so much destruction!" Lucas spoke with so much emotion. None of it meant anything to Kaleb he started laughing.  
"You didn't tell him Ruka?" Kaleb spoke. I didn't know what he was talking about.  
Kaleb laughed at my reaction "Lucas my dear brother" he laughed again, Lucas growled even louder than before. It sent shivers down my back. "Matt!" I yelled. I knew he would hear me he did have super hearing. Maybe he could help Lucas get out of here. I tried to get out of Lucas's hold, if I gave myself up he would be safe.  
"Call all the help you want it won't help. Lucas hasn't had human blood for a long time, he's weak. Though I haven't had it in a long time either but Lucas you haven't had any since Ruka died right?" Kaleb said beaming with strength.  
"I don't need it to beat a monster like you!" Lucas yelled.  
I continued to try and get out of Lucas hold to no avail.  
"Stop moving Ruka, I'm not letting go and you're not leaving with him" Lucas said seriously to me.  
Behind Kaleb I saw Matt and Kerry standing there, shocked painted on their faces.  
"The audience has arrived. How have you been Kerry?" Kaleb laughed evilly.  
"Just great" she replied just as evilly and pounced at Kaleb but Matt held her back just in time.  
"Let go!" she screamed at Matt. How was Matt stronger than Kerry? Was it because he had just had blood to drink? Kerry calmed down just as fast as she got angry, must be Matt controlling her emotions.  
Kaleb made a few more steps closer to me and Lucas, Lucas stepped backwards.  
"What didn't Ruka tell me?" Lucas asked Kaleb. I saw what Lucas was trying to do, he was moving backwards in an arc like pattern trying to get closer to Matt and Kerry who were just standing there watching.  
"Hmm.." Kaleb said while following Lucas's formation. "Well there's a lot of things she hasn't told you. Why she hasn't told you is well quite a hilarious reason. She didn't believe she was hearing my voice in her head"  
Lucas clutched me harder fuming. Lucas's eyes were starting to get blood shot, his skin was becoming colder by the second. He looked almost ready to pounce on Kaleb.  
Kaleb continued "I've been calling her to the lake ever since she got here,. I'm the one who made her sick so I could get control of her body but without human blood in my system it didn't work, her mind was still strong".  
We finally made it to Matt and Kerry. Lucas hugged me one more time before passing me to Kerry. Kerry was now holding me in her arms. Matt and Lucas covered both of us blocking Kaleb from my view. "You're disgusting! Leave Ruka alone" Matt said angrily.  
"You boy keep your mouth shut! You'll get your payback for what you made me feel at the airport!" Kaleb said with an even more angry voice.  
"Now give me Ruka!" Kaleb asked again.  
"No! You killed her. You said you loved her but you killed her! You don't love her. You think its love but all it is is jealousy. She picked me over you. She loved me instead of you! Ruka would rather be with me than you!" Lucas said full of energy and anger at his brother.  
"You're wrong I DO LOVE Ruka! She just didn't give me a chance with you being in the way. I didn't kill you before as you were my brother it wasn't your fault you got in the way. But now you are in the way and I will kill you if you don't get out of the way! You were wrong about one more thing I didn't kill Ruka" Kaleb said.  
His voice was making me shake, I was panicking I didn't know what was happening my body was moving on its own accord with me willingly moving. I kept struggling against Kerry's grip. I wanted to get out of here. All four of them were scaring me to death. Deep down I didn't want Lucas to hear that twenty years ago I had killed myself a part of me knew he would be hurt by this. But there was nothing I could do, Kaleb was about to tell him.  
"Of course you did! You told me that yourself!" Lucas shouted with confusion.  
Kaleb seemed to be so calm, like he thought in his mind I'll have her soon. The thought sent shivers down my back. _Ruka come to me!_ Kaleb was speaking in my head, I closed my eyes trying to block out his voice. I started to squirm in Kerry's arms. I didn't know what was happening, I tried to stop but my body wouldn't listen? Kerry struggled to stop me.  
"Stop struggling Ruka" Kerry told me, I didn't and slipped out of Kerry's hold and landed on the ground.  
"Oww" I yelled. Lucas once again scoped me up in his arms, holding me extremely tight it was hard to breath. I didn't know what had happened with me and Kerry.  
"Stop it, get out of Rukas head!" Lucas shouted at Kaleb. "Not until you give her to me, or she comes to me on her own. Rukaaa" Kaleb said. I struggled harder in Lucas's grip, but he was stronger which I was grateful for.  
"What are you trying to do! She doesn't want to go with you. You'll just kill her again. I don't want to have to kill you but if you try to take Ruka away from us we will do what we have to do to keep her safe!" Matt said calmly trying to sort out this disaster without conflict.  
" I didn't kill her!" Kaleb smiled at me and continued "Do you want to tell them or shall I Rukaaa?" Kaleb said my name in a seductive tone, it made me struggle against Lucas's grip even more. My body started to hurt against Lucas's iron grip. I didn't want to tell him that I dreamed of how I died, it's not something I would like to remember or relive. I hadn't told anyone anything about the dreams I had been having about my past life I only seemed to be dreaming memories that ended up as nightmares.  
"Fine. I'll tell them. Ruka killed herself with her fathers dagger. The very dagger that her father had tried to kill me with" Kaleb said it so easily.  
"Liar! Ruka would never do that!" Lucas shouted hugging me closer to him. I felt like a squash toy.  
"Believe what you want to believe. Why don't you ask Ruka?" Kaleb said bursting into an evil laugh.

* * *

So Kalebs finally appeard!!! what did you guys think about this chapter? i hoped you liked it!!!  
Please tell me what you think and don't forget to review :)  
Thank you!!!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I didn't kill her!" Kaleb smiled at me and continued "Do you want to tell them or shall I Rukaaa?" Kaleb said my name in a seductive tone, it made me struggle against Lucas's grip even more. My body started to hurt against Lucas's iron grip. I didn't want to tell him that I dreamed of how I died, it's not something I would like to remember or relive. I hadn't told anyone anything about the dreams I had been having about my past life I only seemed to be dreaming memories that ended up as nightmares.  
"Fine. I'll tell them. Ruka killed herself with her father's dagger. The very dagger that her father had tried to kill me with" Kaleb said it so easily.  
"Liar! Ruka would never do that!" Lucas shouted hugging me closer to him. I felt like a squash toy.  
"Believe what you want to believe. Why don't you ask Ruka?" Kaleb said bursting into an evil laugh.  
"I don't have to ask! You're the monster who took her away from me!"  
"Ruka! Just answer the question my brother is to proud to ask!" Kaleb shouted at me.  
He only wanted me to ask so he could hurt Lucas, I'm not answering.  
_If you don't answer I will kill everyone and everything you have ever loved Rukaaaa! That's including your parents, yes I know there in Egypt, it wouldn't take me to long to hunt them down. I bet they taste as good as you smell. _Kaleb said in my mind while I panicked I couldn't kick him out of my head, every time he entered it my head he took away my will, my energy.  
"I did" my voice quivered due to the threat Kaleb had made.  
"Did what?" Lucas asked me.  
"Ki..kill my..myself" I said shivering.  
Lucas's body went tense and his eyes turned to fire. He looked furious.  
All of a sudden my eye sight blurred in front of me I looked up and was now in Matts arms.  
Lucas and Kaleb were fighting, I couldn't see them very well one minute they were there and the next minute they weren't. I could hear the crunching of bones, banging and thudding of bodies colliding together. I started to panic what if Lucas is hurt?  
Matt began to run away from where Lucas and Kaleb were battling. I was so tired but I forced myself to thrash in Matts arms how could we leave Lucas to fight the monster on his own?  
"Stop resisting Ruka" Matt said calmly.  
"How can you leave Lucas behind?" I yelled still thrashing.  
"We will do what we have to to keep you safe" Kerry said quietly.  
We made it just up the hill close to the girls dorm when Matt stopped running. I felt sick from him running.  
"Dame!" Matt spat out.  
"And where do you think your going?" Kaleb said in a mocking tone.  
Kaleb was in front, he had blood on his body, mostly on his face but I couldn't see where it was coming from. Was it Lucas's blood? Where is Lucas?  
Lucas appeared in front of me. Thank god I breathed. Lucas was also covered in blood, but I couldn't see where he was bleeding from.  
Matt passed me to Lucas. Lucas's hold was stronger than before, he held onto me tighter than before. It hurt.  
"You coward!" Lucas spat out.  
"Ruka is my first priority! You can die later on the other hand" Kaleb said sneering.  
Out of no where vampires surround us, some I remembered seeing at the ball.  
"Ahh, finally you join me, what took so long?" Kaleb began to speak to a vampire with short brown hair and dark red eyes and extremely pale skin.  
"There were too many inside the hall, But they are stronger than we thought they would be, there resisting and fighting back we have started the fire. The hall is in chaos no one will come to their aid, there are many vampires badly hurt. Sir" said the brown haired vampire with a smile.  
Oh my god, they were going to kill all those innocent vampires just to get me?! I can't let that happen!  
"Let me go Lucas! He's going to kill all those vampires just to get me. I'm not worth it, just let me go" I yelled. Lucas didn't let go but I continued to struggle I can't let this happen.  
"Shut up Ruka and stop struggling! The vampires will heal, Kaleb is just being a coward and trying to get you with less obstacles in the way" Lucas said with anger.  
I had never seen Lucas this angry, it made me feel angry. Everything would be better if Lucas didn't love me! If Kaleb didn't want me! If I didn't exist!  
Lucas turned around to see how many vampires were surrounding us I counted eight, all looked weaker than Lucas, maybe they had a shoot of getting out of here?  
"So where did we leave off just before my friends arrived?" Kaleb said while walking towards me and Lucas.  
"Ah yes, you attacked me because you learnt that Ruka killed herself." Kaleb began to laugh.  
"Just let me go Lucas" I said quietly in defeat.  
Lucas's head tilted down his expression looked pained. We were stuck eight vampires surrounding us, one crazy obsessed vampire in the middle with me, Matt, Lucas and Kerry. There's no way in hell we can get out of here.  
"No" Lucas said looking Kaleb straight in his eyes.  
"Fine have it your way" Kaleb sneered.  
As soon as he said his sentence Kaleb disappeared only to appear right in front of me and Lucas. Kaleb shoved Lucas to the floor while he yanked me out of Lucas's arms. Matt came to help but was pushed back by the surrounding vampires. Kerry got through only to be thrown back down to the ground.  
"Let them go!" I screamed.  
But all Kaleb did was cover my mouth with his hand "They deserve this after keeping me away from you for so long! They deserve ever bit of pain I can inflict on them, it's payback. My life has been empty ever since you left it. Now that your back I won't let you or anyone else take you away from me".  
I bit Kalebs hand, he flinched and removed his hand. Anger flickered in his eyes, I didn't care if I flared up the monster inside him it would be better to die now instead of later.  
"You have me. Just let them go!" I yelled at Kaleb.  
"Boys finish them off, me and Ruka are leaving" Kaleb said with a smile.  
"You can't!" I spat panic running through me.  
"I can and I will" Kaleb stated seductively.  
With that he began to run.

Lucas point of view.

I couldn't believe it. She didn't trust me. She didn't have faith in me that I would come for her. She didn't have the will to wait to be saved. I couldn't believe she took her own life. I was both hurt and angered by her act! How could she! How could she take her own life and leave me behind in this world without her! Didn't she even think once before she plunged that sword into her heart! Ruka! By heart ached, though she was in my arms pictures of her flashed into my mind. I imagined Rukas dead body with the sword in her heart. The thought provoked anger in my mind. It was all Kalebs fault! If he hadn't taken her none of this would have happened. I lost control of myself I quickly gave Ruka to Matt without giving Ruka time to register the change.  
I charged at Kaleb head on punching him right in the face. Kaleb got up shock clearly plastered on his face. Seeing him on the ground made me feel better. I ran at him again this time kicking him in the chest but Kaleb was ready for me. He grabbed me by my leg and swinging me to the ground. I growled as I got up drawing out my fangs. Kaleb ran towards me I blocked his blow and ended up hitting him in his jaw, he returned the hit to my own jaw. We continued this pathetic fight, we were balanced the only thing we were doing was hitting each other making each other bleed. Just as fast as we bleed we healed ready for the next hit. I continued to hit Kaleb baring my fangs if I could inject enough venom into him, he would become confused just enough time for me to ram my arm into his chest I thought. I could hear Matt and Kerry run off with Ruka, Kaleb picked up on this and ran away from our fight.  
"Come back Kaleb! You coward!" I yelled out. But he continued to run.  
I followed suit I tried to make it to Ruka, Matt and Kerry before Kaleb but he had a head start, the coward.  
I made it a couple seconds after Kaleb we were near the girls dorm. I walked in front of Matt and took Ruka into my arms. I held her tighter to me. I couldn't lose her not to him.  
"You coward!" I spat out at him.  
"Ruka is my first priority! You can die later on the other hand" Kaleb said sneering.  
Out of nowhere vampires surround us, some I remembered seeing at the ball. They were working for Kaleb. Must be monsters just like Kaleb. Possessive, lustful, aggressive monsters who only want what they can't have.  
"Ahh, finally you join me, what took so long?" Kaleb began to speak to a vampire with short brown hair and dark red eyes and extremely pale skin.  
"There were too many inside the hall, But they are stronger than we thought they would be, there resisting and fighting back we have started the fire. The hall is in chaos no one will come to their aid, there are many vampires badly hurt. Sir" said the brown haired vampire with a smile which I would just love to rip off his face.  
They were planning to hurt the vampires at the ball, it will be okay. They are vampires after all they will heal the only way to kill them is a stake to the heart. Fire could kill vampires but they are strong they can get themselves out of the hall. Well I hoped they could, the vampire talking to Kaleb sounded as if they were escaping as we speak.  
"Let me go Lucas! He's going to kill all those vampires just to get me. I'm not worth it, just let me go" Ruka yelled while shaking vigorously in my arms.  
What she just said pissed me off. She didn't realize what she meant to me. She wasn't just some girl I had fallen for. She was the first and only girl I had ever touched, ever kissed, ever loved! She was dame well worth all the trouble even if it meant I would get hurt saving her I would.  
"Shut up Ruka and stop struggling! The vampires will heal, Kaleb is just being a coward and trying to get you with less obstacles in the way" I said with anger.  
The way I had just raged her made her expression change it went to sad then to anger to my surprise. Hopefully she didn't take it too badly.  
I turned around to see how many vampires were surrounding us I counted eight. Me Kerry and Matt would have no problem killing them. We just had to make sure we didn't let Ruka out of our site.  
"So where did we leave off just before my friends arrived?" Kaleb said while walking towards me and Ruka.  
"Ah yes, you attacked me because you learnt that Ruka killed herself." Kaleb began to laugh.  
"Just let me go Lucas" Ruka said quietly.  
I moved my head down. I was right she didn't believe me, she thought we were stuck here, she thought I couldn't get her out of here.  
I moved my head up and spoke "No" looking Kaleb straight in his eyes.  
"Fine have it your way" Kaleb sneered.  
As soon as he said his sentence Kaleb disappeared only to appear right in front of me and Ruka. Kaleb shoved me to the floor while he yanked Ruka out of my arms. I tried to get back arm and get Ruka back but Kalebs vampires attacked me on the ground, Matt came to help but was pushed back by the surrounding vampires. Kerry got through only to be thrown back down to the ground.  
"Let them go!" I heard Ruka scream.  
I tried to get to Ruka only to have four vampires on top of me. Matt and Kerry weren't having as much luck. Dame it, I have to get to Ruka before he hurts her, why hadn't Matt used his power yet!  
"They deserve this after keeping me away from you for so long! They deserve ever bit of pain I can inflict on them, it's payback. My life has been empty ever since you left it. Now that your back I won't let you or anyone else take you away from me" I heard Kaleb speak. His words meant nothing to me. My actions were justified by him kidnapping Ruka twenty years ago. As if I would let him see her now!  
I continued to punch my way through the vampires. I heard Ruka yelling at Kaleb "You have me. Just let them go!" Ruka pleaded.  
It meant nothing to Kaleb "Boys finish them off, me and Ruka are leaving".  
"You can't!" Ruka panicked.  
"I can and I will" Kaleb stated seductively.  
With that Kaleb ran away taking my Ruka with him.  
I started to panic if we don't get these vampires off of us in the next seven to eight minutes we will never see Ruka again. Why wasn't Matt using his powers I thought again!  
"Matt" I growled, while hurling one vampire into the girls dorm braking the corner of the building, stone shards fell like rain all over the ground.  
The other three vampires hurried towards the injured one. I quickly went to Kerry's aid picking up stone shards that looked sharp enough to pierce the skin. I yanked the two vampires off of her and hurled them towards the building.  
"Kalebs run off we don't have much time, here" I passed a stone shard to her.  
"Get off!" Matt yelled. The two vampires dropped to the floor, dead.  
"Finally!" I yell at Matt, he finally used his power. He pumped so much anger into the vampires that it increased their heart rate so much that their hearts exploded.  
"Hurry up we have to get Ruka!" Matt yelled.  
We had four vampires left each of which was circling us. I rushed forwards striking one vampire right in the heart, blood gushing out everywhere. I hit another with my fist hitting him right in the face while Kerry plunged the stone right into his heart. Matt took care of the last two vampires who screamed with pain.  
"What emotion are you sending through their bodies?" I asked, they were screaming so badly!  
I plunged the stone shards into each of their hearts killing them instantly.  
"Pain" Matt said angrily.  
"Why couldn't you use your power before Kaleb took Ruka away?" I asked Matt a little ticked off.  
"Hearing that Ruka had killed herself made me feel worthless, pathetic. I know I wasn't around when she first dies. But didn't she think of you two before she took her own life. I was thinking so negatively that it took me time to find the right emotion to inflict. I'm sorry" Matt explained.  
"Okay, that's fine. It hurt me to, but now isn't the time to reflect. We had only planned how we would kill Kaleb. We didn't know he would come today of all days but the evil conniving ass is here. I'm going to go get the resources we need to kill Kaleb with. Lucas don't hesitate when you see Ruka, just do it she won't hate you for it. Matt stay focused on one emotion pain. You can do it. I'll be fast now go!" Kerry ordered me and Matt and with that we followed Kaleb and Rukas scent into the forest.

* * *

Hey, I hoped you really liked this chapter!!!  
Please review!!! The stories nearly coming to an end!!! So I would love more reviews!!! Please!  
Thank you to all my fans, people who review, people who add this story to their favourites or story alerts!!!  
Continue to read and review


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The world blurred around me, I was now in Kalebs cold, possessive arms. Away from Matt, Kerry and Lucas. Kalebs 'friends' were attacking them, they were going to die even though Kaleb had me.  
"You have me! What is the point in killing them! Just let them go!" I yelled at Kaleb.  
_You do not tell me what to do and what not to do Ruka!_ Kaleb yelled at me in my head giving me a head ache. I shivered in his arms. Kaleb held me more tightly to him while I thrashed about in his arms.  
S_top Ruka _Kaleb said more forcefully in my head zapping me of energy, I felt heavy in his arms I stopped thrashing but not willingly.  
I forced my eyes to open to meet Kalebs face everything around us was a blur we were still in the forest, I didn't know how deep we were in the forest but it looked extremely dark. I glared at him.  
"You'll never make me yours" I said angrily to him.  
Kaleb finally found his voice and spoke aloud "I can once I change you, you'll never be able to run, never be able to disobey, never leave me alone. YOU WILL BE WITH ME FOREVER RUKA" Kaleb yelled at me, victory in his voice.  
It sickened me. He had taken the cowards was out. Who knows how Matt, Lucas and Kerry were doing against those vampires, what if there hurt? What if there dead? It will be my entire fault! If only I hadn't been so self absorbed, If only I trusted myself to tell them I was hearing Kalebs voice in my head. We could have done something about it. But now it's too late and everyone I loved was now in danger. I wanted Kaleb to know this, I wanted Kaleb to understand what he's doing. The anger and hurt inside of me built up and I finally found the strength to hurt Kaleb no matter how little the pain would be at least It would hurt. I bit him with all my strength.  
Kaleb stopped running the instant I bit him. I pulled away and saw him glaring down at me, his glare was extremely frightening, I kept my composure.  
"Why did you do that?" Kaleb growled at me.  
Kaleb held me tightly crushing me more into his body, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I just didn't have the energy.  
"Breathe!" Kaleb demanded me. He loosened his grip a tiny bit allowing me to breathe.  
"I bit you so you would stop, I don't want to go with you. You're hurting everyone I love" I said quietly.  
"I don't care what you want Ruka. I want you and that's what matters. Lucas and the rest can rot in hell for keeping me away from you. I'm sure there all dead by now" Kaleb began to laugh evilly and continued "Now for your punishment for biting me. What shall it be? Huh I know, an eye for an eye"  
I didn't know what he was saying I gave him a confused look.  
"You don't know what I mean, it's quite simple. You bit me so I bite you" Kaleb said with a huge smile on his face.  
My heart started beating faster, he was going to change me into a monster like himself, I won't have a will. I won't be able to escape. I won't be free. This is not what Lucas Matt and Kerry wanted.  
"No" I said forcefully.  
_You don't make the rules Ruka I do. I'll change you when we are further away from the school, you have time to mentally prepare. I'm not screwing this up again. I've drained you of energy but you can sustain the change_ Kaleb spoke in my mind zapping more energy from me, I was on the edge of unconsciousness when out of nowhere Lucas and Matt appeared in front of us. I smiled when I saw them, they were unharmed. But where was Kerry? I looked around Matt and Lucas, where was she? I panicked. Lucas noticed what I was looking for "Kerry's fine Ruka. Give me Ruka now Kaleb" Lucas shouted anger evident in his voice.  
"Rot in hell Lucas" Kaleb retorted.  
With that Lucas lunged towards me and Kaleb, Kaleb threw me to the ground I rolled to the ground in pain. Matt went to Lucas's aid which I was grateful for but at the same time saddened they were still fighting for me. I watched as the three of them continued to fight, I couldn't make anything out but I could hear that they were getting closer to me, I decided to get up. I tried to get up but realized as Kaleb had thrown me to the ground I had sprained by ankle somehow, great now I can't walk!  
As I got up slowly I heard a growl right in front of me, what the hell? Before I could process what was happening Lucas appeared in front of me, he lifted me up in his arms taking care not to hurt my leg.  
"Put me down! I'm not going anywhere with you Lucas! You're not safe as long as I'm with you Kaleb will never give up. Just leave, you're safe now. That's all I ever wanted, I'm going to Kaleb willingly" I said all this rushed and softly.  
Lucas expression looked tortured then he spoke "You're not leaving with him, why don't you trust me? I can protect you, we will defeat him. Look behind me Ruka! Look at Matt he's fighting Kaleb on his own!"  
"Help him! Get him off of Kaleb he's going to get himself hurt Lucas!" I shouted at Lucas, feeling even more tired, what was happening to me?  
"I'm not helping him" Lucas said in a flat voice.  
I started to cry "then why are you even here? You're just as bad as Kaleb if you're going to let my brother die!"  
I can't handle this, I was shaking in Lucas's arms, I could hear Kaleb yelling my name and telling Lucas to hand me over. This entire day had been a disaster!  
_Ruka come to me! Come now or I will kill your brother! Do you want that? Come here now!_ Kaleb shouted aggressively in my mind that it caused me to shake even more. All I could think is how I wished to get out of Lucas's hold, Matt would be killed all because of me. My heart ached.  
Lucas rushed towards a tree and sat me onto of him, I had a view of Kaleb and Matt fighting. Matt was doing okay but for all I knew Kaleb could be toying with him. Did Lucas want me to see my own brother die!  
Lucas wasn't holding onto me to tightly I thought to myself I saw my chance I sat up as quickly as I could but only to have Lucas's restraining hands around my waist and around my neck holding me back.  
"Matt won't die, you have my word Ruka, calm down" Lucas said with concern.  
"Just let me go" I pleaded wiping the tears away from my eyes.  
I watched as Kaleb was heading right towards me and Lucas only to have Matt throw Kaleb back into a tree. Kaleb looked pissed off he had blood oozing from his nose.  
"Stay away from Ruka" Matt hissed and continued "Lucas hurry up!"  
"Don't you dare" Kaleb growled looking at Lucas.  
"I will do what I have to do, you have given me no choice!" Matt yelled back at Kaleb.  
All of a sudden Kaleb came running right towards us only to have Matt stop Kaleb in his tracks. Matt had one hand on Kalebs forehead, while Kaleb was as still as a statue and his face full of pain it reminded me of the airport when I first meet him. His face was tortured but his eyes were filled with fury and determination, it scared me.  
"Lucas hurry up! I can't hold up my power for too long, he's stronger than me, you have to hurry! Kerry where the hell are you?" Matt shouted.  
What was Lucas meant to do? He wasn't helping at all.  
"I'm sorry" Lucas said pain evident in his tone.  
Lucas moved my hair away from my shoulder.  
"What are you doing? Why aren't you helping Matt? Where is Kerry?" I asked in a rushed tone.  
"I'm sorry" Lucas repeated. This time I felt something piercing though my neck. I let out a scream of pain only to have Lucas cover my mouth with one of his hands. I couldn't breathe I tried to jerk away from Lucas the pain was incredible but Lucas tugged me closer to his body. I felt my blood slip down my neck, what was Lucas doing? He was sucking my blood? But why? Then it hit me but I couldn't believe it. Why would he want to change me into a vampire now! I wasn't ready and never thought of being a vampire. I struggled even more in Lucas arms at my realization but Lucas held onto me even harder. My eyes were feeling heavy, my breathing was becoming even more laboured by the minute and I could feel my heart beat slipping away as Lucas took away my human life. Not that it was great any way, but it was mine to give up, not for him to take away.  
Just as I thought I was about to become unconscious Lucas let go of my neck and mouth. I opened my eyes to see Lucas staring at me with an emotionless face I watched as he bit into his own wrist and quickly shoved it to my mouth. It took all my strength to turn my head away from Lucas's wrist.  
"Please Ruka drink it, if you don't you will die. This was the only option you had left, this is the only way we could keep you safe. I didn't want to do it, but I had to" Lucas said with a strained voice.  
I just couldn't think of having his blood in my mouth not only did it sicken me I just physically didn't have the energy to drink. I closed my eyes welcoming the darkness, it felt like it was taking forever for the darkness to consume me. I felt Lucas shift me in his hold, he was trying again to make me drink.  
I tried to say no, but nothing would come out, all of a sudden I felt cold liquid flow through my mouth. My droopy eyes were forced open as I saw Lucas kissing me! I tried to pull away but his hand was behind my head locking me into the kiss. I hadn't swallowed the liquid I knew what it was, I didn't plan on swallowing it. I could still breathe through my nose I can just spit it out once he lets go I mentally thought. I heard Lucas grunt and forced my eyes to look into his, I hated looking into his eyes right now because all they held were pain and torture. I knew it was my fault why didn't he just leave me alone. That way I wouldn't hurt him unintentionally.  
Lucas raised his eye brows mockingly, what the hell? I thought. All of a sudden Lucas let go of my head and replaced it on my nose. He pinched my nose blocking off my only way to breathe. I bought my hands up trying to pry his hand off but I was so weak and tired I mealy scratched him. I pulled my head back knowing his hand was no longer there only to have Lucas follow me. Dame I'm running out of air! I tried one last time and ended up on the forest floor with Lucas on top of me while I squirmed. I stopped moving. It was inevitable I had to swallow Lucas's blood only because he thought this was the only way I could be safe? Huh they didn't even ask me if I wanted this, I shouldn't be surprised. But Lucas wouldn't do this to me if he had no other choice, Matt would have stopped him if he thought he was wrong. I weighed my pros and cons either I drink Lucas blood, or not and just go brain dead. I didn't like the idea of being brain dead I would get my revenge I thought with laughter I was definitely going crazy now. I counted to three. One. Two. Three. I drank Lucas cold blood. It went down fast since I needed to breathe so desperately. As soon as Lucas knew I had swallowed it he let go. I breathed in and out rapidly.  
"Sorry, but you wouldn't" Lucas said looking ashamed.  
I stared back "Yeah so you shouldn't have" I responded breathlessly.  
"You don't have any other choice" with that Lucas swallowed more of his blood and quickly met my lips before I could protest. This time I just swallowed his blood, I felt like having more which I knew was a bad thing. Was I turning already? Lucas let go, confusion on his face.  
"Do you feel the hunger?" he said.  
"No" I said defensively, I was lying I could feel the hunger inside of me, but no way in hell was I going to give in.  
"you're lying" Lucas said giving a small smile.  
"I don't want any more!" I stated firmly. I felt so tired I just want to sleep. I moved my eyes to Kaleb and Matt. I could see Kaleb twitching out of Matts hold.

* * *

Hey everyone! :)  
I'm really sorry that i haven't updated in a while been really busy with studying. I won't be able to update for a while maybe towards the end of next month will be the next time i update. I have exams coming up really soon! So sorry for the delay.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review! review! review! :)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Lucas's POV

"Please Ruka drink it, if you don't you will die. This was the only option you had left, this is the only way we could keep you safe. I didn't want to do it, but I had to" I said with a strained voice.  
I had just bitten into Ruka's neck, it took all my will to stop. Her blood was so sweat, so warm. I had completed half of the transformation all I had to do was make Ruka drink my blood and let my venom spread through her body. If she drank from me she would be bound to me and Kaleb would never be able to control Ruka. But she wouldn't drink no matter how close I bought my wrist to her mouth she wouldn't drink it. She didn't want to become a vampire which stung. But if she didn't drink now she would die! And I won't let that happen again. I sucked out my own blood a kissed her soft lips pushing the blood into her mouth. I knew she was stubborn but god she just wouldn't swallow. I then I smirked at her which caught her off guard I bought my hand that was on her head to her nose pinching it. Her eyes grew bigger, she moved her head back I followed eventually she gave in and swallowed my blood. I wasn't proud of the way I had to go about changing her but it was the only way.  
"Sorry, but you wouldn't" I said looking ashamed.  
She stared back "Yeah so you shouldn't have".  
"You don't have any other choice" with that I swallowed more of my blood and quickly meet Rukas lips. She swallowed straight away. That confused me she was resisting a minute ago?  
"Do you feel the hunger?" I asked.  
"No" she said defensively she was clearly lying. "You're lying" I said it bought a smile to my face she was excepting what she was becoming.  
"I don't want any more!" she said defiantly.  
But she had to drink more from me, she hadn't drank enough of my blood to form the bond. If I claimed her Kaleb couldn't. He would be powerless. He could drink from Ruka but never be able to control her. Ruka could never be his body and mind. Kaleb would be furious. Just as I thought about him Matt yelled.  
"Lucas!" Matt yelled.  
I looked towards him, Kaleb had escaped Matts emotional game of pain.  
"Crap" I growled.  
Kaleb ran straight for me and Ruka, Matt now a little weaker couldn't fight off Kaleb. I ran lifting Ruka up into my arms towards Matt but was stopped by a pissed off Kaleb.  
"How dare you!" Kaleb screeched trying to yank Ruka out of my arms.  
I dodged him and kicked Kaleb sending him flying into a nearby tree, Just as I made my way towards Matt, Kerry came.  
"What took you so long!" I yelled at her.  
"I had to help the other vampires stuck at the ball escape. We can't leave them to die or get hurt just because of Ruka. It's not right. And I'm sure Ruka agrees." Kerry stated.  
"Agree" Ruka said tiredly. She really needed more of my blood but Kaleb had to be dealt with.  
"Any way I'm here now and I knew you two could handle it. No harm done, now let's kill the monster!" Kerry said with anger.  
"I'm not the monster. You three are. Your keeping me away from Ruka" Kaleb said walking slowly towards me.  
"No you are the monster, you killed my parents, you tried to kill me but ended up turning me into this" Kerry pointed towards her fangs which we now showing and then continued " You.. you made Ruka take her own life. You cause death and destruction wherever you go. You don't have a care in the world. You are possessive, greedy and evil. You are a monster" Kerry spat at him. She was getting years of anger off her chest.  
With that I gently put Ruka down against a tree, away from the battle zone that was about to begin.  
As I was about to help out Kerry and Matt I quickly gave Ruka one more mouthful of my blood which she readily drank. That pleased me. I hugged Ruka one last time, she didn't resist. I quickly got up and stood beside Kerry and Matt while Kaleb seethed in anger.  
"I'll Kill you for what you've done!" Kaleb spat out.  
I was really getting tired of this. Kerry was to without even giving any hint of attacking, she attacked Kaleb head on. But Kaleb blocked her blow sending Kerry crashing into a nearby tree.  
"Shit" Matt said.  
Kerry got up swiftly to attack again, this time I joined her. Together we sent Kaleb multiply hits to the chest and face. Matt had to regain his strength so that we could plan our attack and get rid of Kaleb once and for all.  
I hit Kaleb repeatedly in the gut he roared in pain, he deserved it. I hated killing my own brother but he had killed many and attempted to kill more tonight. He didn't deserve to live he took my Ruka away from me. I punched harder I knew it would be of no use, Kaleb was stronger and older than me which meant he healed just as fast as I punched him! Great!  
"Matt!" Kerry yelled.  
"Not yet!" Matt yelled back.  
We can't hold back for long I thought. But I and Kerry continued to fight Kaleb, hopefully Matt regained his strength soon before we all end up dead.

Matts point of view

"Matt!" Kerry yelled.  
God that woman, "Not yet!" I yelled back in an irritated voice. I knew exactly what she wanted. I hadn't regained my strength yet, another ten minutes and I could handle Kaleb for sure this time.  
I walked towards Ruka where she laid against a tree, she looked angry.  
"Calm down" I said soothingly to her.  
"Easy for you to say" She said just as angrily.  
"Actually it isn't, I didn't ask to be this way Ruka. I know how it feels to be turned without being asked. But I got over it you will to. I love you Ruka and would have never agreed to this if there was another way. If Lucas changes you then you will be safe you can fight off any unwanted problem you have now and into the future. You are safe" I repeated to her.  
"I..I..never ee..eeven…..I..can't do this…" Ruka stuttered.  
"I'm here to help you through this you won't go through it alone. Lucas made sure I didn't. We will all be here for you just as Kerry and Lucas are still here for me" I tried soothing her anxiety.  
"Why?" she began to cry.  
I held her in my arms, rocking her back and forth then answered "because we care about you".

Rukas point of view

Matt was holding me in his arms while Kerry and Lucas fought with Kaleb. I didn't have the energy or the will to watch. They we're doing so much for me. But I didn't even have a choice if I wanted to live or die. I knew they thought they knew what was best for me but why not ask? Why not prepare me? It hurt they didn't trust me enough to tell me. I was in the dark alone, wanting to be unwanted yet being wanted by others. I didn't want to think of what was happening to me, I felt weak I just wanted to slip into the darkness and let this day come to an end. All of a sudden Matt lifted me up something huge crashed into the tree next to us.  
"Don't throw him near us! I'm still not ready!" Matt yelled at Kerry and Lucas.  
"Sorry" Kerry laughed, she was clearly enjoying inflicting pain on Kaleb.  
I heard rustling bushes behind us while Matt and Kerry continued to yell at one another. I turned my head around to see Kaleb came out from the bushes, yanking me out of Matts arms.  
"Matt!" I chocked out.  
"Got ya" Kaleb sneered at me.  
"Idiots!" Lucas shouted.  
Kaleb laughed and began running into the forest, the further we got away from Matt Kerry and Lucas the more pain I started feeling. My body hurt all over like I had just been the one thrown into the tree. The pain intensified so badly I yelled out in agony.  
"That what Lucas gets for trying to change you, he formed the stupid bond but you don't have enough of his blood to sustain you. That's why you're feeling this pain. It will stop hurting when Lucas comes close to you. Which I will never let happen" Kaleb said emotionlessly.  
I couldn't talk, I lost my will to fight. Even if I tried I couldn't get far in my now ripped up ball gown and sprained ankle.  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I heard an all to familiar voice and with it my pain drained away.  
"That's it" Kaleb said in an irritated voice. He placed me on the ground next to him he ran for Lucas punching at Lucas. I couldn't see what was happening again everything was so blurry.  
Kerry came out of nowhere and picked me up from the ground.  
"Are you okay? Did he make you drink his blood?" Kerry said quickly.  
"no" I said while shaking.  
"Kerry move back, I'm ready now. You may want to head back to the school grounds and take care of Ruka" Matt said demandingly.  
"No. Have you forgotten! If I take Ruka away from Lucas" Kerry was interrupted by Matt "Yes I forgot fine just stay as far away as possible but just not to far causing pain for her".  
"Fine now go kill him already!" Kerry shouted happily.  
Weirdest conversation ever. I thought to myself. Kerry moved about ten meters away from Matt. Matt and Lucas eyed one another and all of a sudden Kaleb was on the ground for the second time tonight unable to move.  
"I'm sorry Kaleb, but you gave me no choice" Lucas said with anger.  
Matt held onto Kalebs head, while Lucas lit up a match that Kerry had bought.  
"Vampires burn very easily Ruka, this is how he will die" Kerry said slowly in my ear.  
"It doesn't matter if you kill me now, I'll be back. Just as Ruka came back I will to. She will be mine. All of you will rot in hell for this" Kaleb spat out trying to resist Matts hold.  
Lucas stepped forward the flame of the match stick nearly coming to an end. He threw it onto Kalebs back it burnt up straight away I shut my eyes I did not want to see this.  
Kaleb sent me one last message in my mind "You choose wrong, I was the protector Lucas was the enemy, you chose wrong Ruka. I will be back and you will be mine alone"  
I cringed at his voice, Kaleb didn't yell or scream as his body burnt alive. I couldn't handle what they were doing "Just let him go!" I yelled at Kerry.  
"Have you forgotten what he's done?" Kerry questioned me.  
"No but no one deserves a death as inhuman as this one" I said calmly.  
"You don't know what he's like you don't remember exactly what he's done Ruka. Believe me he deserves it." Matt said as he came to my side brushing the hair out of my face.  
I opened my eyes looking to the ground where I thought I would still see Kalebs burning body instead I saw nothing just Lucas sitting against the ground where Kaleb once stood.  
"He's dead Ruka" Lucas said meeting my eyes.  
He walked up to me closing the distance Kerry passed me to Lucas. I was starting to get irritated about being passed like a parcel.  
"I'm sorry we let him take you away from us, we weren't paying proper attention but he's gone now he won't come back" Lucas said, and with that he ripped into his wrist pushing it against my lips.  
I did want it but couldn't find the energy to suck it, Lucas raised an eyebrow and before he could do anything to make me drink I passed out from the days events.

* * *

Hey everyone! so sorry that i have not updated in a while. My exams just finished tonight! so happy there over!  
Hope you enjoy the latest chapter :) don't forget to review! Please review :)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I regained my consciousness and felt as if I had more energy than I had before. I could feel my hunger for blood growing but I willed myself to resist. I hadn't opened my eyes yet I didn't want to. Kaleb was dead which I was both happy but guilty to have seen. He seemed like a lost soul. Never truly understood, yet he was controlled, cunning, and devious but he didn't deserve to die. But he had taken so many others lives, but is the death of a hundred worth the death of one? I felt as if he had gotten off easily. He deserved to suffer. Suffer as Kerry had. She felt the pain of her entire family die before her, left in the word alone as a vampire. I felt guilty for Lucas having to both kill and watch his brother die. He didn't deserve to do both those actions. Lucas had done nothing wrong he tried to make his brother change but couldn't. Because of Kaleb Lucas turned me into a vampire! I don't even know what to do. I feel lost! I feel alone! I don't get why they couldn't just tell me they were planning this, what was the harm. Strange thing is that I can feel this pull towards Lucas which seems to get stronger every time I drink Lucas's blood.  
"Wake up Ruka" Kerry said while rubbing my arms trying to keep me warm.  
I was conscious but I couldn't move, I didn't want to open my eyes.  
"She needs to drink my blood!" Lucas said with anger and worry evident in his voice.  
"Well you should have just forced it down her throat! Look what you've done! Your first priority should have been Ruka then killing Kaleb" Matt yelled Lucas.  
There bickering was giving me a head ache.  
"Look Kaleb is dead! I did the right thing. Ruka isn't going to die! I won't let her. We just need to get her to wake up so I can give her my blood. The more she drinks the faster she will get better" Lucas stated calmly but it didn't work Matt just yelled more.  
I opened my eyes to see Kerry looking down at me "About time!" she said in relief.  
"What are you waiting for Lucas!" Matt shouted I cringed in Kerry's arms.  
Lucas was by my side in an instant cutting at his wrist and putting it to my mouth, which I of course did not drink. He eyed me clearly irritated at my action.  
"Just drink it Ruka it will make you feel better" Kerry said softly.  
"If you don't drink it Ruka we will force you to" Matt said demandingly.  
I rolled my eyes at him which only made him angrier, god he gets angry fast.  
Lucas tried again I pulled away and closed my eyes, his blood smelt so good it was hard to resist it and that fact scared the hell out of me.  
I could feel eyes glaring at me which only made me feel like laughing. I was on an emotional rollercoaster today. I decided I'm not going to be pushed around they can tell me why I have to do certain things without reasons. But before that I just want space.  
I opened my eyes and I was right all three were looking at me with emotionless faces. I pushed at Kerry to let me go which she didn't do.  
"Let me go Kerry" I said blankly.  
She didn't let go "I'm fine I can stand so let me go" I repeated.  
She slowly let me go I could tell she didn't want to let go but I didn't care. They all hurt me even though this was there was of showing that they cared, they hurt me.  
I started walking away from all three of them Lucas was about to follow me but Matt stopped him. I knew Matt could feel what I was feeling. Pain. I made it ten meters before I felt this stabbing pain in my chest which made me fall to my knees. I clutched at my chest the pain just intensified I let out a little whimper of pain. Lucas was at my side and all of a sudden the pain slowly went away.  
"Why does that keep happening?" I said breathlessly.  
"Because we share a blood bond. It is so that when Vampires feed or change someone that they don't run away" Lucas said in shame.  
"Make it go away" I said.  
"You have to drink more" Lucas said.  
"Make it go away" I repeated.  
"I promise I will. But right now I need you to drink more" Lucas gently pulled me into him while I resisted.  
Lucas looked me straight in the eye, he knew I wouldn't drink his blood no matter how much I wanted to.  
"I'm sorry. Ruka drink my blood" Lucas commanded me he bit into his wrist which was oozing out slowly.  
With those last words my body was no longer under my control. My mouth latched on and I started to drink. A thousand thoughts ran through my head. Lucas can control me! He was so desperate for me to drink he commanded me to do so. I have no will? Even though that's what he was trying to save? My will from Kaleb. He used his power on me. My mind just froze on that one thought, how could they turn me into this? I thought he loved me? Why would you do this to someone you love or care about?  
"That's enough Ruka you can stop" Lucas said softly.  
My body pulled away which I was happy about. I glared at Lucas I walked away only to have that stabbing pain again. This time I tried to ignore it, but with each step it came more agonising. Lucas started following me which lessened the pain, but I didn't want to be around him or anyone else right now.  
"Go away!" I yelled.  
"No" Lucas said.  
I pulled at my hair, I never get anything that I want "Go away Lucas or else!" I shouted back at him while facing him this time.  
"Or else what?" he seemed confused.  
Lucas's blood gave me more strength I felt more alert but I wasn't thinking but then I looked to the ground, I saw a sharp looking branch sharp enough to cut with. I ran and grabbed the branch I could see my body blur before me. I knew what I would do.  
"Or I will kill myself!" I said while bringing the branch closer to my heart. I was desperate to be alone. That's how people wanted and treated me. Like an outsider  
Lucas disappeared all of a sudden, I looked around only to have him reappear right in front of me. He grabbed the branch and through it into the closest tree with a huge thud.  
He grabbed me next crushing my body to his.  
"Don't ever say that again Ruka" Lucas said anger in his voice. He softly ran his hands through my hair, I loved the feeling but didn't let it distract me from what was happening.  
"Was that a command?" I said with disgust trying to pull away again but as usual Lucas was to strong he didn't budge. Our noses were touching that's how close I was to him.  
"No. Calm down Ruka." he said.  
"Calm down! Calm down! How can I 'calm down' when you turned me into this without even giving me a warning? Did you just wake up one day and go 'oh today I'll change Ruka into a vampire I'm sure she won't mind. She doesn't have a mind of her own'" I said with sarcasm and then continued  
" I hate this. I hate this! Why is it that I don't get to make any decisions for myself? Not one thing have I got to do by myself. People are caring for me but they don't CARE what I want. You all thought you could kill Kaleb so why change me! Why! I can't live like this, where I'm last to know everything even when it's concerning me. I thought you loved me? If you did you would have at least given me time. Time to let the idea of becoming a vampire sink in? Just let go of me Lucas, just let go" I started to cry in his arms while he tried to comfort me which I didn't want or deserve. Already the guilt of what I had just said had sunk into my body; he didn't deserve to be yelled out. I felt as if I couldn't breathe this whole saga just felt to real to be true.  
"Look I'm sorry. This wasn't the way we wanted to do this but it's happened you can't change it. We changed you just in case Kaleb was to strong. We wanted you to at least have your will. To be able to live a life not being controlled by him. We wanted your happiness. We all feel guilty that you had to be changed in these circumstances but I did it to keep you safe. And by doing so I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain. It hurts me to see you like this, but I can't be in a world where you don't exist Ruka I've lived too long without you to have you gone again. I've been alone without you. I've waited for you I'm not letting you go. But I will give you your freedom. Ruka you are free from my control" Lucas said while wiping my tears away and kissing my forehead.  
Immediately I felt the pull towards Lucas melt away. The tension that pulled caused went with it. I looked at Lucas "Thank you".  
Again I tried to pull away but Lucas didn't let go.  
"I don't forgive you entirely for changing me into a vampire, it will take time. That is something you cannot force me to do. Can I just have some space? That's all I'm asking for. Space" I said softly.  
"You'll forgive me if I'm reluctant to let you go" he smiled at me.  
"No I won't, so let go" I said as peacefully as I could.  
" You won't run away right?" Lucas said questioningly.  
I just nodded I didn't want to cause an argument. He didn't trust me, he didn't know me. Lucas finally let me go. I ran as fast as I could, away from the mess I call a life. Where no one believes I should know anything. I know I'm droning on and on. But it hurts, the ones I love keep things from me. I ran through the forest with speed I had never felt before the wind was cold against my face, my hair whipping backwards. It felt good. I came to a stop somewhere in the middle of the forest. I sat on the ground I didn't know what to do with myself. I just sat there looking up at the night sky thinking what yesterday had been. I was human and today a vampire. I just wanted to scream, I was alone. I didn't want anyone's help. They decided to keep everything from me, was it because they knew I would react this way? Or was I just a bother? I've caused them far too much trouble. I should just leave, if I leave I won't have to be hurt by being ignored. I won't have to hurt anyone by being around. I can handle this transformation on my own. Matt Kerry and Lucas were just people in my life who told me what to do. They didn't know me. They took care of me but who knows if they wanted to. Was it just to get to Kaleb? To infuriate him by changing me. I'm so confused. I can't even trust my own brother! I'm going back home, my home where I have no one, where I can be alone, where no one can hurt me, where I cannot hurt anyone. Alone that's what I want. I want to be alone. Life is too complicated with people in it, especially with people who seem to make decisions without even asking. I was Alone when I came to this stupid school, I'll go back alone.  
I had to go back to the school for my things I wouldn't get far without money. I started running towards the school. It took me about two minutes to make it back. The school looked normal even with Kalebs attack. Seemed the vampires were quick with the clean up. I headed for the girls dorm, Kerry was up waiting for me.  
"Are you okay?" She asked me.  
"I'm leaving" I said blankly.  
"What? Why? Where are you going?" She asked me surprised.  
I didn't answer her I got out my bag pack. I stuffed in a change of clothes my wallet and mobile. Kerry was watching me as I did all of this which started irritating me. I grabbed my jeans, long sleeved black top and black jumper and walked into the bathroom to change. My ball gown was an utter mess, my face was too. I quickly changed and tied up my hair. I washed my face which was covered in mud and walked out of the bathroom to find Matt blocking the exit, Lucas holding my bag pack and Kerry crying on the bed. This seemed far too familiar.  
I walked towards Lucas grabbing for my bag which he clung onto, he wouldn't let go.  
"Why do you have to do that?" I asked him.  
"Why do you want to leave?" He said back.  
"I'm not in danger anymore so I can leave" I answered him.  
"Where are you planning to go?" Matt asked me.  
"Home" I answered.  
"Your staying here" Matt said forcefully.  
"No" I answered him.  
"It wasn't a question Ruka, it was a statement. You can't go home, we just killed Kaleb the vampires he made are still out there you can't leave" Matt said.  
"I'll take the risk" I said back while trying to get my bag off of Lucas which I still couldn't. I gave up and walked towards the door where Matt blocked the exit. He didn't budge either. The only other exit was the window which was dangerous, I wonder if a vampire could survive a four story fall?  
"Don't even think about it" Lucas said angrily as he saw what I was looking at. The window. He moved closer to the window blocking it from my view.  
"Well if you don't want to see me jump then let me go" I said through clenched teeth.  
"Your being silly Ruka" Both Kerry and Matt said to me. That made me snap.  
"I'm being silly! I don't get you, you change me without even giving me the slightest inkling that you were planning this. All three of you keep things from me when it's concerning me, I can't trust you. You guys tell me absolutely nothing. You make me do things without reasons. Yes sometime you don't need a reason to do things but you guys don't give me any! I'm too much for you three to handle, Kaleb Is dead. I'm safe you guys are safe that's all I ever wanted. Thank you for saving me. I can handle being a vampire on my own, just like a tolerated Kaleb alone for so long. I don't want to be in the dark which you three continuously decide to put me in. I'm leaving that way I don't hurt you guys by showing you my face which reminds Kerry of her dead sister and Lucas of his dead girl friend. I am not the Ruka you knew, I may have her face but I am not her. I'm leaving that way you guys can live your life in peace. If you're not letting me go I will go out the window. So are you going to move Matt?"  
He just stood there angrily, Kerry cried harder, I didn't look at Lucas. I knew if I looked at him it would just hurt me and make me change my mind. I loved him, but deep down I still didn't believe he loved me. He loved the old Ruka. That's why I should leave. I ran as fast as I could I think I made it four steps towards the window when Lucas grabbed me around the waist hard and pushed me towards his body.  
"Why must you do this!" Lucas yelled and then continued "We care about you, your hurting all three of us by leaving".  
"Its better I leave that way you don't have to lie to me. You don't have to keep secrets. You'll be free from the mess I bring into everyone's lives" I stated.  
"I already told you we are sorry you were changed. What do you want?" Lucas asked me.  
"I want you three to be free of me"  
"We don't want to be free from you" Lucas answered back.  
"I'm not her Lucas" I said.  
"I know you are not her, but your spirit it the same as hers. Ruka just listen to me. I want you to listen good because you've made up your mind without even hearing me out. Please just listen to me. Whenever you're around you take my pain away, you take me out of the darkness that I was once surrounded by. You are my light, my hope in all this darkness, hollow, empty life I live. My heart was locked away until you came. It was looking for a way out but just couldn't find one in my despair, but the second I found you my heart unlocked my empty heart beat for the first time in years. I can only think of you, you have me forever I'm yours! I want to give you everything I can possible give. I want to give you my heart, my sole. I want to expose every secret, every pain, every feeling I've ever had. You've eased my pain and healed my broken heart. I've never felt this way about anyone. I can't stay away from you. Please don't ever ask me to leave you. I can't handle being away from you, mind and body. I'll be there for you forever. Your touch is calming, it rips the anger away and replaces it with the most irresistible feeling I can't even describe it. I'm drawn to you and only you. I can't help it. I would never hurt you, I love you too much to even think of hurting you. I will wait for you, when you want me I will be there for you. To me you are worth the wait, as long as I know you are here breathing, living I will be happy. I pray that you want me in your life. These past years not having you there, not being able to hold you in my arms and not being able to feel your warmth. My faith disappeared. When you died you took my sole with you but when you came back you bought back mine with you, you bought me hope. I'm nothing without you. I love to tease you, I love the way your face pouts when I tease you, or when it reddens when you blush from my touch, your innocents is beautiful. Your mind is loving and caring. Your eyes are passionate. Without you I am nothing. I love you Ruka. Only you. Are you listening I love you" Lucas finished talking.  
The entire time I watched him speak I looked into his eyes which softened each time he said my name. His words were beautiful. His hold became gentler, but his words became more urgent he wanted me to know and understand how much I meant to him. Why didn't he just tell me this before? I didn't deserve him. The tears that I tried to fight back flowed over. He cared for me just as I cared for him.  
"I don't deserve you" I said softly to him.  
"I don't care what you think because you're wrong. You do deserve me. Just as I deserve you" he said whiling wiping the tears off my face with his thumb.  
"Now will you stay here with me?" he said in a whisper.  
"If that's what you want?" I said back. And I hoped he did.  
"Yes that's what I've always wanted" he smiled.  
"I love you too" I said whispering to him.  
The second I said those three words Lucas kissed me. I didn't pull away. For the first time in my life I felt wanted, needed. I wasn't a burden. Lucas's kiss was warm and passionate. He was gentle. He pulled away first eyeing me. I smiled and blushed. How could I be so stupid to think my family didn't care. They cared they just didn't show it properly. I love them. I hurt them. I spun around and quickly hugged Kerry.  
"I'm sorry" I said quickly while still hugging her.  
She rubbed the tears away from her eyes and hugged me back "Don't ever try to leave us, it's worse than facing death Ruka. I missed you" she said to me.  
"Good your staying, you give everyone such a headache. Lucas why couldn't you just tell Ruka how you felt before we could have just avoided all this drama" Matt said with a smile. I through a pillow at him from Kerry's bed. Matt just caught it and laughed harder.  
"Thanks Matt" I said sarcastically.  
"Your welcome" he said he was at my side so fast but my eyes were beginning to adjust to the speed, I could see Matts face clearly as he came closer to me. He hugged me.  
"We will help you to understand what is happening to your body, and what you can expect from your vampire side. We are all here to support you Ruka. I will always be the hand the picks you up I will never let you down. You will never be alone because the rest of us will be here forever with you"b Lucas said. I got up this time and kissed him. I loved him and I was glad that for the rest of my life being alone would never be an option because as much as I had wanted it, being in love felt so much better than being alone.

* * *

Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review its your last chance. I'm thinking this is the last chapter for 'Alone'. But if you think i should write one more chapter please review :). And thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story!


End file.
